PS I Love You
by Alice Raven B
Summary: It started with a book, memories, and a wish. Before Sirius went into hiding in the Prisoner of Azkaban, he took Reagan Lillian Potter and named her his heir. Furthermore, he left her with a diary. During the Tri-Wizard tournament, Reagan is isolated and alone and finds comfort from someone unlikely. Until the point where she can no longer bear to live in this time. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 0: The Diary

**This Fic is a direct attempt of Whitetigerwolf's Sands of Time challenge.**

 **Sands of Time Challenge**

 **Requirements:**

\- FemHarry (and Harry **MUST** be born a girl) (Accepted)

\- FemHarry goes back in time to the Maruders Era (Accepted)

\- FemHarry must have completed at least her fifth year when she goes back in time (Accepted)

\- FemHarry is permantly stuck in the Past (Accepted)

\- James, Lily, Dumbledore, and James' Parents must know who FemHarry is (Accepted)

\- FemHarry must be sorted into Slytherin (Accepted)

\- Must be FemHarry/Snape, FemHarry/Regulus, or FemHarry/Bellatrix (Accepted – Bellatrix)

\- FemHarry must have knowledge, though she need not use it, of the Dark Arts (Accepted)

\- FemHarry must defend a fellow Slyhterin from James (Accepted)

\- FemHarry cannot join Voldemort, and neither can whomever she's paired with (To Be Established, most likely accepted)

\- FemHarry must share her knowledge of Voldemort's identity of Tom Riddle with her Slytherin dorm mates (Accepted)

\- FemHarry, James, and Lily must punch Sirius, all at different times, when he tries to hit on FemHarry (Accepted)

 **Recomended:**

\- Lemons (To be established)

\- FemHarry getting pregnant (To be established)

 **Note** : This will be a slow paced Fic like my "Return of the King" Currently is. This first chapter will be a brief intro chapter, mainly going through the pre-plot points as I want to start my story at the start of the "Order of the Phoenix" but make changes to "Prisoner of Azkaban" and "Goblet of Fire".

 **Intro:** It started with a book, memories, and a wish. Before Sirius went into hiding in the Prisoner of Azkaban, he took Reagan Lillian Potter and named her his heir. Furthermore, he left her with a diary. During the Tri-Wizard tournament, Reagan is isolated and alone and finds comfort from someone unlikely. Until the point where she can no longer bear to live in this time. She wants to follow her heart, Wizarding World be damned.

* * *

 **Chapter 0: The Diary**

"Kreacher!" Sirius's voice growled and the House Black elf responded to his call, albiet with a heavy grudge.

"Blood-traitor calls for Kreacher?" the elf asked, its voice laced with loathing.

"This is my goddaughter Reagan, she's been named my heir and you are to respond to her as if she were a daughter of the House of Black," Sirius said and Kreacher nodded looking at the auburn haired, green eyed girl next to Sirius who looked very timid to the House Elf.

"Kreacher will do as Blood-traitor master demands, where will Blood-Traitor's girl be staying?" Kreacher asked.

"She'll be staying in Bella's room, Regulus' isn't really suitable for a girl," Sirius sighed as he walked up the steps of the Black family ancestral home with Reagan following him.

They came to a closed door with the faded words 'Bella's room; enter and I'll curse you' written on it. Sirius opened the door and walked in, the room was large with a four poster bed inside, a bathroom off to the right, a few desks and tables, even a couch. But what got Reagan's attention were the amount of books that were in this Bella's room, whoever Bella was, she was like Reagan it appeared, she loved to Read.

"This is where I'll be hiding, Kreacher will be able to get you to me if you ever want to be here. Dumbledore be damned, I'm your godfather and I owe it to your parents to take care of you. Speaking of which, this Summer I'll be coming by the Dursley's," Sirius said and Reagan looked at him curiously.

"Well, enough about that. I'll let you look around the place; I have some things I need to take care of while I'm here. Mainly paperwork to name you my heir so the Malfoy boy doesn't become the head of house Black when I die," Sirius muttered the last park darkly and left the room leaving Reagan unsure of what to do inside the now empty room that was hers.

Deciding to look through this Bella's library, Reagan began to look at the various books, most of them were magical and many of them contained things that she hadn't even heard of.

Reagan saw a book that sparked her interest on the top shelf and reached up to retrieve it intending on reading it. However, as she pulled the book from the shelf, a book tumbled off of the very top hitting Reagan in the head causing her to fall down clutching her head in pain. Muttering something about stupid books, Reagan took a few moments to get her bearings before she looked at the offending book.

It was open to a page and was written in a young girls handwriting, Reagan started to read the page out of curiosity and found it not to be a book, but an actual diary. She put the other book back and grabbed the diary off of the floor and cautiously sat on the four poster bed. It's soft silk blankets brushed over her skin sending shivers up her spine at how gentle and welcoming they seemed. Reagan positioned herself on the bed and opened the Diary up in her lap, coming to the title page, the girl appeared to be 14, maybe 15.

* * *

 _Diary of Bellatrix Cassandra Black, Entry 1._

 _This is so stupid, it's like I'm thinking about something and it writes it down in the book. Wait, what? Why is it… ugh. I'm gonna hex Andy for insisting on giving me an enchanted Diary for my birthday, although her idea has merit as I can safely think what I want to about my peers, family and the public, so I guess I'll give this a chance._

 _Anyways…_

 _My name is Bellatrix Cassandra Black, currently a fourth year at Hogwarts school of Bitchcraft and Misery (Haha, can't give me a detention for my thoughts Fumbledork!) Whoa! Sweet, it did the brackets for me. Now, where was I, Oh right. This is so fun, don't tell Andy. I just think and my thoughts are recorded!_

 _Now, back to what I was originally intending to record from my thoughts. I'm Bellatrix Cassandra Black (yes I've thought that three times now), I'm currently 14 and am the middle child of three. My older sister's name is Andromeda and my younger sister is Narcissa. This diary was a birthday present from Andy who wanted me to start recording my thoughts and feelings, and all that mushy girly bullshit. So I am merely going to give a small detailed list of people I want to hex and why, because that's what this stupid diary is for._

 _So, these people, in no particular order, shall be on my hex into next year list._

 _Lucius Malfoy, ugh, the jerk. Always creeping me out with the amount of time he spends flirting with Narcissa, Narcissa is fucking 12! Like really, can't he go for someone his own age, who isn't my sister. I should really hex his balls off, the damn git. And I can't tell you the amount of times he pronounces "My father will hear about this!" when he doesn't get what he wants, like damn, talk about a Daddy's boy. I bet he takes daddy's cock into his ass and it's permanently lodged there._

Reagan giggled at that thought, it seems that Lucius Malfoy did the exact same thing his damn son Draco Malfoy is currently spouting.

 _Next up, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. I can't believe the amount of balls they had to pull off what they did, they charmed the great hall entrance to remove every girls' clothes except our underwear! I swear to god when I get my hands on them, I'm going to personally remove their bits with my dagger. I mean, Aunt Dorea and Uncle Charlus probably wouldn't be happy with James, but the other three are fair game!_

 _Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, Ugh those brothers absolutely infuriate me. The amount of times I've hexed Rodolphus for grabbing my ass in the common room, doesn't he understand that I hate him? Well I hate almost everyone. He keeps insisting that I'll marry him or some shit like that and that I should respect him, fat chance, I'm already dating someone, secretly and SHE can do things he can't, like get me to orgasm. My parents would kill me if they found out I was gay…_

Reagan was brought out of the diary by Sirius at the door, she hadn't realized how much time had passed and how the diary was. She flicked through a few more pages seeing dates and events before she placed the book on the bed and looked at Sirius who was looking at her nostalgically.

"You know, you really do look like how I remember her," Sirius commented.

"Who?" Reagan asked shyly.

"Your mother, her head always in a book," Sirius smiled.

"Kreacher has dinner ready, come on, I have some things for you," Sirius said and Reagan looked at him with curiosity before she placed Bellatrix's diary on the bedside table and followed him down the stairs.

Reagan sat at the table across from Sirius as dinner appeared in front of the two of them. They made small talk, Reagan telling Sirius about her life before Hogwarts, how the Dursley's treater her, everything. Sirius was very unpleased with how they treated her and vowed he would come by to have words with the Dursley's.

"I know you don't want presents, or get any much, but I wanted to give you these, your mother would want you to have this and James would want you to have the other thing as well," Sirius waved his wand and Reagan watched as a Guitar case flew from the next room and landed on the table.

"This was your mothers; she would often spend time playing it. She said the music allowed her to relax and think," Reagan placed her hand on the case before opening it, inside was a beautifully crafted Taylor brand guitar, along with a pic and a folder that held notes and surprisingly moving pictures of her mother playing. She also noted something else.

There was a mirror inside the case as well, Reagan picked it up and looked at it with curiosity then looked back to Sirius who had his trademark grin.

"It's a two-way mirror, James and I used these to talk to each other when we had detention at school, we also used them to communicate during the war when he and I were given different assignments. James would want you to have his, I still have mine, just call my name when you want to talk to me and I will answer," Sirius said and Reagan nodded before getting up and hugging Sirius, holding him as tight as she can.

"Thank you Sirius," Reagan said and Sirius had to stop himself from crying.

"I've also worked a locator charm into the handle, wherever you go, take it with you. I'll be able to find you cub," Sirius said in a bare whisper.

"Promise me something?" Reagan asked.

"Anything, you name it, I'll do it," Sirius replied.

"Bring Remus here and give him a home as well," Reagan said and Sirius chuckled.

"Reagan, you have your mother's heart as well as her eyes. Of course I'll bring the damn wolf here, even if I have to drag him with his tail between his legs," Sirius said, Reagan nodded before enjoying the first real hug she's ever received from a family member.

* * *

(Time-skip)

Sirius kept his word and second day of summer Holidays he turned up at the front doorsteps of the Dursley's. Reagan had noticed the silence wards go up and recognized the form of Padfoot bark from out the window and then wink at her before he changed back and the doorbell rang.

Vernon and Petunia had shown expressions of complete fear when 'Mass Murderer Sirius Black' knocked on their doorstep, waltzed into the house and then proceeded to threaten Vernon, Petunia and Dudley that if Reagan was told to do any chores, or is even given a bruise, he would be back to fulfill his promise to Reagan's mother and father. All three inhabitants of the House had paled dramatically and were now scared to even talk to Reagan which suited her just fine as she went through her mother's books and guitar notes while also deciding to learn some other songs. One thing she found she couldn't leave anywhere was Bellatrix's diary, for some reason she loved to read it and read the girls thoughts and feelings. She also talked a lot with Sirius, he would call every night through the mirror and she would reply, he would also bring her books to study and even got her a second wand, well it was her mother's wand which gave her sentimental value and she was able to practice magic with it and not be caught by the ministry.

Fourth year was absolutely dreadful for Reagan; the Tri-Wizard tournament had been horrifying with Reagan's name coming out of the goblet. Her friends Ron and Hermione had turned their backs on her, claiming she cheated even though they knew she wanted nothing more than to have a quiet year for once. This led to her being cast out from Gryffindor common room and so Reagan had sought refuge in the Room of Requirement after collecting all of her belongings which was packed in her expanded and heavily warded trunk. The good thing that came out of the year was that Mad-Eye Moody had notice Reagan's isolation and had offered to teach her how to fight and defend herself, he had presented her with an outlet for her anger and resentment for her Gryffindor ex house-mates. She even brought books from Bellatrix's library that Sirius snuck in for her, while he warned that many of the books had dark arts, he couldn't fault her logic for wanting to become stronger to defend herself and not need to rely on anyone, especially Dumbledore, who had completely lost her trust. The good thing that came from the Tri-Wizard Tournament was that it was for Witches and Wizards who were considered adults, Dumbledore hadn't factored that in and as soon as Reagan knew that ruling, she had immediately gone to Gringotts and claimed the House Potter ring and the House Black ring which Sirius had allowed her to take which the Goblins were perfectly fine with. However, both rings remained disillusioned so that no one could see them on her fingers and know. Looking back on herself, she wished she had of listened to the damn sorting had and allowed herself to be placed into Slytherin, common view be damned because Gryffindor and her 'friends' all seemed to turn on her which Reagan only fully realized during the Tri-Wizard tournament. She absolutely hated the fact that they wanted her back after she came first place in the first task, she right out refused, went back to the great hall where she ran into Professor Moody who offered to give her some time to work out her frustrations which she gladly took.

The second task, Reagan had saved the Beauxbaton Champion's little sister and Remus who was chosen to be her prisoner. This gave her the gratitude of Fleur Delacour and Reagan was seen hanging around, talking and even studying with Fleur. The older French witch and her friends had taken Reagan in, viewing the betrayal of the Hogwarts students as horrible and detested the Hogwarts students entirely. This led to Fleur asking Reagan to accompany her to the Yule Ball which Reagan accepted, the two even went dress shopping together to get matching outfits. Everyone's reactions were priceless when Fleur Delacour entered in a silver dress with her arm linked with Reagan who decided to ear an emerald green dress which hugged all of her developing curves in the right places. Professor McGonagall had told them they needed to find male dates, but Fleur pointed out that it was never specified that they had to be male and female partnered.

The end of the Tri-Wizard tournament ended up with Reagan winning after an ordeal which had her stunning an imperiolised Krum, and then stunning Cedric after he had stunned Fleur. That was the same day she was captured and Voldemort returned, however, instead of killing her, her informed her that someone had informed him of how much she changed and asked her to join him. Reagan only said she'd think about it if he'd turn over Peter Pettigrew to the Ministry to free Sirius, before she accio'd the cup to herself and port-keyed back to Hogwarts and was pronounced the winner.

* * *

 **A/N:** So as I said, this was more of a pre-story chapter to inform every one of the changes that are being implemented the main one being Sirius being freed next Chapter. Barty Crouch Jr not revealing himself, Voldemort not torturing Reagan and instead offering her a choice. Reagan's not forgiving or forgetting and instead has taken it upon herself to learn to defend herself even through the means of Dark Arts, Reagan and the Diary of Bellatrix (which will be important all throughout the story), Reagan will eventually go back in time, but as I said at the start, this is going to be one of those Slow burn fics. Furthermore, I am going to endeavor to upload a chapter once a week. I will be putting "Taken" on hold as I am currently out of ideas for that one, might even re-write. Instead I'll be focusing on "Return of the King" and "P.S. I love you" which is this fic. "Return of the King" Chapters will be uploaded every **Sunday-Monday (Australian Time)**. While This fic will get a new Chapter every **Wednesday-Thursday (Australian Time).**

Please read and review and I love to hear from you! Also with this fic I will be answering Questions at the top of every next chapter!

Love you guys xoxo


	2. Chapter 1: Freedom

**Intro:** It started with a book, memories, and a wish. Before Sirius went into hiding in the Prisoner of Azkaban, he took Reagan Lillian Potter and named her his heir. Furthermore, he left her with a diary. During the Tri-Wizard tournament, Reagan is isolated and alone and finds comfort from someone unlikely. Until the point where she can no longer bear to live in this time. She wants to follow her heart, Wizarding World be damned.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Any characters that belong J.K. Rowling, any songs that appear are owned by their respective writers and artists.**

' _On the first page of our story… the future seemed so bright_

 _Then this thing turned out so evil… don't know why I'm still surprised_

 _Even angels have their wicked schemes… and you take that to new extremes_

 _But you'll always be my hero… even though you've lost your mind_ ' (Ariana Grande's version of "Love the Way you Lie" by Rihanna and Eminem)

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Freedom**

 _Diary of Bellatrix Cassandra Black, Entry No. 2. September 3_ _rd_ _, 1974._

 _First day of class, one word. BORING. Transfiguration was just going over the year's schedule, what Minnie had planned and what we'll be expected to know, fun, very fun, not. For some reason we have so many classes with Gryffindor, seems like old Bumblesnore is trying to promote inter-house unity or some bullshit like that. Slughorn invited me to join the Slugclub due to me being the National U14 division Champion Duelist which I accepted simply because he was my head of House and also because he has some solid connections. I'm supposed to bring someone with me, not sure who though, I think I'll invite her to come along with me._

 _My god, Rodolphus tried to grab my butt again today. I hexed him in front of the entire Slytherin body including prefects before kicking him where the sun doesn't shine (and hopefully won't shine again). He had to go to the infirmary for the night to heal, the nerve of that asshole. He and the other males needed to learn that a Daughter of the House of Black is not to be trifled with. I swear to god if anyone tries anything with Cissy I'm going to gut them like a pig, then use their blood to paint a picture._

Reagan was brought out of the Diary by a knock on her door, she looked at it as it was opened and Petunia hesitantly walked in.

"Uh, there's something for you that was left at the door with a note. I thought you'd like to know," she said not looking at Reagan in the eye.

"Very well," Reagan closed the Diary and brought it with her downstairs. On the table was a cage and inside was a brown rat which had one toe missing and it looked stunned. She picked up the note and looked at it before going over it with her wand for any curses, hexes or the like. Once it was all cleared she broke the red wax seal with the Slytherin crest on it and unfolded the paper inside, then began to read. ' _As promised, one Peter Pettigrew. He is stunned and in a magical bound cage, I hope this show of good faith will help you in coming to your decision. I will give you to the end of your Hogwarts schooling to determine if you want to join me or not. Until then, I will make sure none of my followers, or their children harm you during your three remaining years left at Hogwarts. Sincerely T.M.R aka LV_ '. Pleased with what he had done she grabbed the cage and took it upstairs to her room before retrieving her mirror.

"Sirius," Reagan said and moments later both Sirius and Remus could be seen in the mirror.

"Hey Cub, what's up? It's not night time yet," Sirius said with a grin.

"He's done it Sirius, I have him," Reagan smiled and both Remus and Sirius looked at each other confused.

"Who's done what Reagan?" Remus asked confused.

"Voldemort, he sent me the stunned animagus form of Peter Pettigrew in an enchanted cage. We can free Sirius now," Reagan said smiling broadly, Sirius's grin got wider and never seemed to lose his expression.

"Brilliant! Remus can you get in touch with Amelia? I shall turn myself in to her at once now that we have the traitorous rat. I'll retrieve Reagan so that Dumbles can't interfere," Sirius said and Remus sighed then nodded.

"I'll be there in a few minutes Reagan, pack your shit because after this is done, you're not going back to there ever again and I think we should take a victory vacation in France," Sirius wiggled his eyebrow and Reagan rolled her eyes before waving her wand and began to pack all of her belongings into her expanded trunk.

"Hedwig, you go fly to Sirius's," Reagan let her snowy owl out of her cage and watched her fly off before returning to her packing.

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door and a startled Petunia let her know Sirius was there. She levitated her trunk downstairs and saw Sirius sitting in a chair leaning back with the same grin he had when he was on the mirror.

"So this is it then? You're leaving for good?" Petunia asked hesitantly.

"I am," Reagan replied quietly.

"Well… good luck," Petunia said before turning away, Sirius grabbed her trunk for her and they walked outside then Reagan held his hand with a smile and they apparated away from No. 4 Pivet Drive, Surrey.

"Kreacher! Place Reagan's things in Bella's room. She'll permanently be staying there now," Sirius said and the elf popped away with her trunk.

"Ah! Reagan, come to live in your rightful home now! Welcome back!" the voice of Walburga Black called out, Walburga had taken a liking to Reagan ever since they were introduced. While she still disliked her 'blood-traitor' son, she found that Reagan reminded her of her nieces and the two had formed a mother-daughter kind of bond with Remus and Sirius being males, Reagan couldn't go to them about feminine issues hence why Walburga had gotten close with Reagan.

"Thanks Grandmother, and yes after we free Sirius, I will be living here permanently as Sirius's heir and a Daughter of the House of Black and Lady of House Potter given that Sirius will be taking over his godfather duties," Reagan said as she approached the portrait and bowed.

"Great! Very great! It will be good to have a Daughter of the House of Black living here again. Gets lonely sometimes being the only female in a house occupied by the Wolf and my son," Walburga said giving Sirius a glare when he flipped her off from over Reagan's shoulder.

"Sirius, Amelia will be outside after dinner with Kingsley and Tonks. They've promised that you'll be taken into protective custody and a trial is being arranged for tomorrow away from Fudge's eyes and ears," Remus said.

"Great! Well, I believe we should have a feast tomorrow night when I will be a free man!" Sirius grinned and Remus rolled his eyes at his friend, no doubt he planned to get drunk.

"Reagan dear, do you remember the lessons we briefly went through when you address the Wizengamot tomorrow?" Walburga asked and Reagan nodded and then bit her lip.

"Somewhat Grandmother," she said and Walburga smiled.

"After Sirius is taken into custody, you and I will have a quick recap lesson in preparation for tomorrow. Now go be with my son and the wolf," Walburga ushered and blew Reagan a kiss who returned the gesture before going over to Sirius and Remus to see what they had planned.

* * *

Reagan was nervous, she was wearing her best robes which Sirius had bought for her. She and Remus were currently sitting in the audience; however, she knew she'd be called to the Witness stand when it came to Peter Pettigrew. Sirius had owled Gringotts and had them send the required documents to her which they had and Reagan was confused but Sirius just told her to bring them to the trial for him.

"This session is now in order, this hearing is for the trial of Sirius Orion Black," Amelia Bones announced and a floundering Fudge could be seen along with a frowning Dumbledore who had no idea this was why the emergency session of the Wizengamot.

"Black had a Kiss on sight order! Why isn't he dead!" Fudge shouted at the head of the DMLE.

"Because if he was kissed, you would be murdering the Head of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, Minister," Amelia snapped at him.

"We all know he was guilty of the crime of betraying the Potter's to the Dark Lord, and killing 13 Muggles as well as longtime friend Peter Pettigrew who died heroically trying to stop him," Lucius Malfoy spat.

"Really, and can you tell me. Was he ever given a trial, Lord Malfoy? Because I looked through all the records and found that Lord Sirius Orion Black, head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, which is one of the Sacred 28 founding families of the Wizengamot. Was imprisoned without a trial," Amelia said and everyone paled.

"And, Peter Pettigrew, dead. I find it amusing how only a perfect finger was found on the scene, perfectly untouched, as if it was cut off. Tell me Minister Fudge, as the Auror who responded to the call, how is it that there weren't more body parts from Pettigrew if he was blown apart by a Bombarda?" Amelia then asked and Minister Fudge tried to sputter something in his defense which fell on deaf ears.

"Furthermore, how is it that this has come to pass," Amelia motioned for the door and in walked Kingsley, Tonks and Head Auror Scrimgeour with the stunned rat in the cage. The put the cage down, took the rat out and placed anti-animagus chains on it which would activate when the enervate him.

" _enervate_ " Scrimgeour cast and the rat popped back into a man that many thought were to be dead. This cause a cacophony of shock to resonate through the courtroom as Peter Pettigrew was grabbed and bound to a chair.

Reagan listened to the horrific details of his betrayal and how he killed the thirteen muggles and then framed Sirius for it under Veritaserum. Reagan was also also questions under Veritaserum which Dumbledore protested to but he was shot down quickly and Reagan recounted how she found how Sirius was innocent and Peter Pettigrew was alive, furthermore, the knowledge that Dumbledore knew that Sirius was innocent also came to light and many looked at him with scrutiny. Eventually Sirius was cleared of all charges and was to be compensated his entire 12 years of wages at the highest level he was an Auror for which was a good 5000 per year.

"Now, is there anything else for today's agenda?" Minister Fudge asked.

"Well now that you mention it, I do have something I would like to immediately address," Sirius looked at Reagan, walked over and held out his hands, she handed him the envelope with the papers from Gringotts in them.

"What is it Lord Black?" Fudge said turning an ugly shade of red.

"I have here the papers and the will of Lily and James Potter. They wished to store a copy of their will in my vault incase theirs were destroyed and as such I have contacted the Goblins of Gringotts and gotten everything prepared. Additionally, there are also the papers regarding Reagan Lillian Potter's guardianship be handed to me as her godfather," Sirius handed the papers to Minister Fudge who went over them with scrutiny.

"Very well Lord Black, Dolores, please call for the Gringotts representative to come here immediately," Minister Fudge said and while the toad-like woman scowled she did what he said.

Five minutes later a Goblin entered and approached the Minister who handed him the papers. After verifying that they were indeed real and weren't altered at all, he then began to announce everything.

 _To Reagan Lillian Potter, we leave you everything we own including our accounts and declare you Lady Potter able to take your lordship when you come of age._

 _To Sirius Orion Black, we leave you guardianship over our daughter along with Remus. Take care of her as if she were your own Padfoot, Marauder's honor. And god damn it, Marry Amelia already, you're not growing any younger._

 _To Peter Pettigrew, we leave you absolutely nothing for you will be the reason we have died as the secret keeper. Albus vouched for you and I hope we did not misplace our trust._

Reagan had only listened to those parts of the will and Albus Dumbledore protested but found he could do absolutely nothing as Reagan's guardianship was officially handed to Sirius along with control over the Potter accounts and their seats in the Wizengamot. Albus Dumbledore looked like he had aged significantly after the session was over and Sirius, Remus and Reagan were celebrating while other members congratulated them and offered their apologies. Sirius strutted down Diagon Alley to Three Broomstick's a free man followed by Remus and Reagan who were rolling their eyes at the man.

"Reagan!" a voice caught her ears and Reagan turned to see Susan Bones from Hufflepuff along with her Aunt Amelia Bones approach.

"Hello Susan," Reagan said politely.

"I'm so happy that you're finally free of that terrible place! And going to be living with Sirius as well!" Susan said excitedly.

"Mind if we join you?" Amelia asked and Sirius nodded.

"The more the merrier!" He exclaimed downing another shot of firewhiskey while Reagan rolled her eyes and Susan giggled but sat down next to Reagan, the two beginning to talk.

* * *

When Reagan returned to Hogwarts after a very good Holiday with Sirius she was annoyed to see Dolores Umbridge sitting at the table, furthermore she decided to sit with the Weasley twins.

Since officially moving in with Sirius and Remus she had gone through Bella's library as well as the Black Family Library to learn more spells. Surprisingly Sirius had brought Andromeda back into the family which included Nymphadora Tonks, but what surprised Reagan was Sirius willingly talked to Narcissa Malfoy and even had her over for dinner which included Lucius and Draco.

Surprisingly both male Malfoy's had been nothing but respectful, everyone in the room knew it was because Lord Voldemort wanted Reagan to join the Dark side. Draco even apologized for his past act and promised that he and Slytherin would watch out for her and be there to help her if she needed it. Reagan was polite and courteous and did mention she would take at least a year to decide on whether or not she would take his offer, her faith in the light side had seriously wounded since many revelations came to light.

"Thank you for your help Draco, I'll be fine from here," Reagan said as they entered Hogwarts and Draco placed down her trunk.

"No worries Lady Potter," He said Potter without any resentment.

"Lady Potter, I hope your holiday was good and I am glad to hear you are living with your godfather, Lord Black," Daphne Greengrass, that was someone Reagan hadn't had much interaction with but she knew that the blonde haired girl was the Ice Queen of Slytherin.

"As well as it could have been Heiress Greengrass," Reagan replied.

"I would like to introduce you to my childhood friend Tracey Davis," she said gesturing to a brunette girl next to her who smiled and politely bowed saying her greeting.

"A pleasure, I believe I'll find myself in your acquaintance quite a lot this year… given what occurred last year," Reagan sighed and everyone around her stiffened.

"About that, on behalf of Slytherin House we would like to officially apologise to you for how we're treated you and promise that you will be safe when with us," Draco said and Daphne nodded, Reagan knew that Draco was currently the King of the Snake Pit and Daphne was definitely the Queen.

"It is quite alright, last year made me who I am now and I am grateful that I've changed. You know, when the hat was sorting me it initially wanted me in Slytherin. But the only friend I really had was Weasley and Granger so I followed them into Gryffindor, well I'll let you know the Gryffindor-Golden-Girl is long gone, _I'm someone else now_ " she said the last part in Parseltongue and the Slytherin's around her shivered.

"You know, they say someone who can speak Parseltongue is amazing with their mouth," Daphne smirked and Reagan blushed at this comment.

"Oi Malfoy, what are you doing to Potter!" the snarky voice of Ron Weasley cut though the room and annoyed Reagan out of her mind.

"Weasley, why don't you take your blood-traitor ass away from here. Can't you see we're having a polite conversation," Draco said annoyed.

"Like anything you'd say would be polite you slimy snake!" Ron marched up to them and Reagan rolled her eyes.

"Ronald! Language," Hermione's voice rang as she too came up to them.

"Reagan, come on. Let's head on to the Gryffindor dorms," Ron urged grabbing her hand.

"Why do you think I'm going up there?" Reagan pulled her hand free of Ron's grip.

"Because you're a Gryffindor, like us and we belong together, we stand by our own," Hermione reasoned and Reagan found herself laughing, her laughter was emotionless, cold and even caused the Slytherin's around her.

"Really, so tell me. Were Gryffindor standing by me when I was forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament?" Reagan asked, her voice held no emotion in it.

"No, I believe you, Ronald Weasley, rallied everyone against me and had me thrown out of the Gryffindor dorm rooms. And you Hermione, didn't stand up for me at all nor did you try and help me. In fact, you all only started wanting to talk to me again after I came first in the first task without any of your help," Reagan said and she watched as Hermione winced and Ron turned an ugly shade of red.

"So no, I will not be going with you up to Gryffindor dorms. I will stay where I've been staying for the past year, I will not forgive you this time nor will I forget. Now please, leave me alone," Reagan said turning her back on the two of them and clicking her fingers, on queue her trunk disappeared.

"You heard her Weasley, guess Potter's finally realized she doesn't need Blood-traitors or a Mudblood," Draco said satisfied while Daphne and Tracey left following Reagan.

Reagan sighed as she walked away, she felt free for once in her life.


	3. Chapter 2: The Veil of Time

**Intro:** It started with a book, memories, and a wish. Before Sirius went into hiding in the Prisoner of Azkaban, he took Reagan Lillian Potter and named her his heir. Furthermore, he left her with a diary. During the Tri-Wizard tournament, Reagan is isolated and alone and finds comfort from someone unlikely. Until the point where she can no longer bear to live in this time. She wants to follow her heart, Wizarding World be damned.

 **Disclaimer: Any characters that belong J.K. Rowling, any songs that appear are owned by their respective writers and artists.**

 **Note: This chapter was rushed because I wanted to keep with my updates deadline, I found I had Return of the King in my head majority of this week, but I forced myself to write this to keep my thoughts flowing. If you're unsatisfied I have no qualms taking this chapter down and refining it for next week instead. Just let me know in the comments. Xoxo.**

* * *

 _'_ _Now there's gravel in our voices... Glass is shattered from the fight…_

 _In this tug of war, you'll always win… Even when I'm right…_

 _Cause you feed me fables from your hand… With violent words and empty threat…_

 _And it's sick that all these battles… are what keeps me satisfied…'_

 **Chapter 2: The Veil of Time**

 _Diary of Bellatrix Cassandra Black, last Entry._

 _Gone… she's gone, and my family are making me Marry Lestrange. I don't want to marry Lestrange. I'm certain that the Lestrange's are the cause of her death._

 _It's out of my control now, I can't seem to do anything right. I couldn't save her like I should have, I should have been there to save her. Evan Rosier is dead now, by my own hand. He was the one who stopped me from seeing her the night she was killed. When Professor Slughorn told me of her demise, I connected all the dots and killed him. If I ever find her killer, I will make them suffer beyond anything they could ever comprehend._

 _Andromeda's lucky I guess; she's run away with Theodore Tonks her mud-blood lover._

 _Narcissa's marrying Lucius, the git managed to charm her somehow. She had been speaking against everything I had suggested and was following Lucius around like a lost puppy, even Sirius had more common sense than she did which worries me._

 _I'm left in a stupid contract with Lestrange and I don't want to be. I'm planning a ritual tonight before the signing, it'll make sure that I never, ever, am able to have his child. I'm be damned if I get pregnant from someone who I vehemently hate. The contract makes me nothing more than a slave, I will be forced to do anything that my husband wants me to. I fear that I'll be forced to take the Dark Mark of the Death Eaters._

 _This entry is going to be my shortest and my last, I'm leaving this behind in my room._

 _If you're reading this, then you are the last Daughter of the House of Black._

 _Please, forgive me._

 _Bellatrix Cassandra Black, soon to be Bellatrix Lestrange._

'It seemed unreal that I only just finished the Diary now,' Reagan thought as she looked at the fire in front of her. In the fire were two bodies being cremated, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, they had apparently been killed in a Death Eater raid of the Department of Mysteries. The morning that Reagan had been told the news, her whole world had ended. And what's worse was how she received the news, Draco Malfoy and all of the Slytherin Death Eater children had kneeled in front of her and reported her about what happened and then made a magical vow that their parents weren't involved as Voldemort had specifically ordered all Death Eater activity to be non-lethal if Sirius Black and Remus Lupin was involved. The fact that they all still had magic meant that the vow was true and that Death Eaters weren't the cause of her Godfather and her Uncle's death.

"Are you alright?" Daphne asked quietly, she was standing next to Reagan. While Daphne's family weren't Death Eaters, they were sympathizers and Daphne had replaced Hermione and Draco had replaced Ron in her friendship circle.

This led to Reagan being devoted to her studies and coming out top of the class in all their assignments and tests which frustrated Hermione to no end. Hermione had been bumped down to sixth overall, behind Reagan was Daphne, then Tracey Davis, Theodore Nott surprisingly and then Draco Malfoy. While the Death Eaters were friendly because Reagan was still deciding, Reagan herself didn't really care about the war anymore.

"No," Reagan replied, not looking at Daphne at all.

"If there's anything I can do, or my family can, just ask," Daphne said and Reagan just nodded, her killing curse green eyes never left the fire.

"The Dark Lord has offered to find out who killed them for you," Draco whispered from her left, Reagan just nodded her head again and Draco took that as accepting the offer and left to go tell his father.

As time went on more people began to leave until only Reagan and the Weasley Twins, who were mourning the loss of the remaining two marauders, were left watching the embers die out, Daphne had opted to wait outside with a few others who were waiting for her to return to Hogwarts with her.

"Reagan… we're sorry about Sirius and Remus," George said, his voice quivering with emotion and his bloodshot eyes which mirror Fred's showed that they had spent a great deal of time crying over the loss of the two pranking legends.

"If you need anything at all mate, we're here for you, no matter what side you're on or who your friends are… We'll be there for you if you need us," Fred added, his smile was obviously forced but Reagan appreciated his effort for her.

"I'd like some time alone if that's alright with you?" Reagan asked and the twins nodded before leaving.

"Sirius, Remus, I hope you Mum and Dad are doing well up there. You're all together again, probably reminiscing about old times. From what you tell me, Mum is probably yelling at the two of you while Dad's having a laugh and being all cheery about seeing you two again. I'm okay, or at least I will be. I don't know what to do anymore but I've had enough of this world. Perhaps I should disappear into the muggle world?" Reagan said as the last embers of the cremation died out leaving just ash.

* * *

Finally, Reagan was ready to leave, she walked outside and looked up at the dark sky feeling the cool winter air brush lightly against her hair. Her cheeks were tinted red from the cold weather and her eyes were bloodshot from the amount of crying that she had done. Daphne Greengrass and her family were waiting patiently, talking amongst themselves while waiting for Reagan. They had taken responsibility in taking her back to Hogwarts after the funeral was conducted, Molly Weasley had shrieked her protest but Reagan stunned her and told her to leave her alone before going with the Greengrass's.

Reagan could see that Hermione and Ron were there waiting as well for some reason, she hadn't seen them at the funeral and wondered why they decided to turn up now. As it was, Fred and George upon seeing Ron and Hermione, decided that they'd better stay to intervene if things got heated. Molly Weasley had decided to come to the funeral, she was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, in fact, all of the members who were alive were in attendance and many of them cried. But Reagan had noted that 'Mad Eye' Moody, Kingsley Shaklebolt and Molly Weasley hadn't wept at all, Molly had at one time, a smirk on her face which she thought no one caught, but Reagan did. Moody had his same stoic expression and Kingsley just looked like a stiff statue.

"Ah Reagan dear, done? We'll take you back to Hogwarts now," Molly said with cheer in her voice like it was any other day.

"Hold on now, Lady Potter-Black has already decided that we, a noble pure-blooded family and good friend were to escort her to the funeral and back," Cyrus Greengrass stated firmly.

'Nonsense, the Headmaster has already decided that since Sirius and Remus are dead, that Reagan's guardianship are to be given to the Weasley Family until she is of age. After all, her and Ron are best friends," Molly said snidely.

"Were best friends, Ronald and Hermione turned their backs on Reagan when they abandoned her when she was entered in the Tri-Wizard tournament. A tournament for ADULTs, mind you. And had the nerve to approach her only after she completed the first task, _by herself_ , might I add. And to my understanding she did not return to Gryffindor tower, nor did she forgive them," Daphne snapped stepping up next to Reagan.

"She'll forgive us once you slimy snakes are out of her life," Ron retorted.

"Like she'd do that, Reagan is the top of the class now that she's had time to get true friends and concentrate more on what's important. Since you've been gone, Weasley, we've been there for her," Astoria Greengrass joined in stepping up to Reagan's other side.

Reagan for her part remained perfectly still, like she was a marble statue and that seemed to completely go over the heads of those around her that didn't know her. Daphne and Astoria could feel her stiffness and could barely hear the grinding of Reagan's teeth. Her Auburn hair was gently swaying in the wind while her killing curse green eyes locked on Hermione and Ron.

"You're nothing but a pure-blood harlot who is using Reagan for their own means. I'm sure you'll give her to Voldemort the moment that she has her back to you after you've completely gained her trust," Hermione ranted on.

"I think everyone needs to calm down here," George said stepping between the two groups with Fred.

"It's a funeral, emotions run high. We need not argue especially on today," Fred added, the two of them were watching Reagan and had noticed the differences in her demeanor.

"You two, stay out of this…" Molly began to snap but a low laugh started and everyone's eyes turned to Reagan who was the source.

"You're pathetic you know that? Still kissing Dumbledore's asses aren't you? What did he promise you?" Reagan asked, her voice laced with venom.

"Reagan we only want what's best for…" Hermione started but Reagan's shout cut her off.

"Shut up Mudblood! What did he offer you!" Reagan roared and stalked forward, the twins instinctively took a few steps back as did the Greengrass's.

"Reagan! I-I… You…" Hermione's eyes welled up with tears as she looked at Reagan whose eyes reflected no emotion other than rage and anger.

"Did I stutter? Tell me Mudblood, what did the old wanker offer you?" Reagan snapped.

"Reagan, mate, calm down. You don't mean that, it's the snakes talking," Ron said and moved to grab Reagan only for her to slap him hard, Ron fell to the ground with a red palm mark on his left cheek.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked and dropped to look at the red haired boy.

"That's right Mudblood, kneel like you do to everyone who has some authority in this damn world. I'm done with it, I'm done," Reagan turned her back on them and walked towards the Greengrass's who were completely speechless.

"I want to leave now please," she asked quietly and they all nodded and without a further look at Molly, Ron or Hermione, they apparated away and back to the Hogwarts ward line.

Reagan didn't say anything to anyone who she passed in the halls of Hogwarts, silently she made her way to the Girl's bathroom where Moaning Myrtle occupied and opened the path to the Chamber of Secrets, the place she had called home since she was exiled from the Tri-Wizard tournament.

In the department of Mysteries lay a veil that was once used to send the worst of the worst of criminals through, the ones who were deemed too dangerous for Azkaban prison to hold. Reagan had learned about it and had concluded that it would be the easiest way for her to get rid of her pain. Sure going to the Ministry would be a pain, but she had already accounted for that and as she penned a note she looked at all of her belongings that she had.

"Hedwig, I don't know where we're going from here nor what'll happen to me. But once you deliver these messages. Stay with Fred and George will you? They'll treat you right. I know, I love you too girl, but everything is so fucked up and I can't deal with it anymore. I don't know what to do so this is my last option. Yes, I know I could accept his offer, but I won't be able to feel anything even if I did. I know, I'm sorry girl," Reagan sighed having her last conversation with Hedwig and gently brushing her feathers before giving her envelopes with different people's names on them. Lastly she had three more in her hand, she got up and left the Chamber before heading towards the Slytherin common rooms.

"Draco?" Reagan asked once she was allowed entrance.

"Yes?" Draco replied.

"This is for you, don't read it until tonight," Reagan warned and he nodded.

"Daphne, this one is for you. Same conditions as Draco," she said handing the second envelope to Daphne who accepted it with a small smile.

"Professor Snape, can I speak with you?" Reagan knocked on the door to the Head of Slytherin House's room.

"Of course Potte-Reagan," Snape said opening the door and closing it behind him.

"I have a letter for you to deliver to You-Know-Who, it's locked with Parseltongue so only he can open it," Reagan explained and Severus looked at Reagan with a judging expression on his face.

"I shall… pass on the message…" Severus said cautiously.

"Thank you," Reagan turned and opened the door, before leaving however, she turned back to Severus.

"You know my Mum doesn't blame you for anything? And neither do I. I know I lost my parents that night, but you also lost your best friend and I can understand that," Reagan said before walking out and leaving.

Reagan walked out of Hogwarts and into the fields heading towards Hagrid's hut. If anyone had seen her they would have assumed that she was heading to speak with the Half-Giant who had loved and cared for Reagan since the moment she came to Hogwarts. However, before she got their she turned off and walked into the forbidden forest until the ward lines were behind her. There she grabbed a portkey that she had forged for her especially by the goblins, it wasn't cheap by far but she said that if they did make one and she used it. Once everything in the letter she sent them was completed, they would be entitled to the rest, which the Goblins couldn't pass up.

With a pop, Reagan and the Diary which she held onto as a way to stay sane, disappeared and deep in the department of Mysteries they reappeared. It costed a pretty penny to have the Goblins bypass the Ministry Defenses and wards, but of course the Goblins can do anything, for a price.

"Well, guess it's just you and me, right Diary?" Reagan laughed humorlessly to herself as she looked at the stone archway.

"Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus. I'm coming," Reagan whispered and without giving herself time to stop herself, she stepped into the veil of death and the world around her began to spin.

That night, multiple people were reading personal letters addressed to them. In the morning, they would find that Gringotts would have sent them a message and the death of Reagan Lillian Potter-Black, Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and Black would be declared.

* * *

 _Dear George/Fred/Daphne/Draco_

 _Over the past year you have stayed beside me through everything that I went through. While we may have had incidents in the past, I want you to know that you mean so much to me. However, as you are receiving this letter, then by tomorrow morning I will be declared as dead. Do not mourn me for I will be with my family again, someday, in the future, perhaps we will meet again. Until then, I am leaving you all with the remaining assets of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and Black._

 _(Draco) You, by birthright are the last remaining heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black through your mother. As such I will leave the Lordship of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black to you, with the request that you abide by my last wish and give Fred and George Weasley each 1 Million Galleons out of the 150 Million that the House of Black has in its vaults. They will not be an issue for the Dark Lord, I promise._

 _(Daphne) I'm not sure what I can really say to you that will make you feel better, over this past year. Your family had accepted me as your own, and while your family were in support of blood purity, you and them did not flaunt it in my face. You treated me as a sister, and I would greatly accept you as mine. I'm sorry it came to this Daph, but I had been hurting for quite a while and what happened with Sirius and Remus took the rest out of me. I'm in a better place now, I promise. Tell your family that I'm grateful for everything they did for me. That your mother showed me the love and kindness that a mother was supposed to have, that she was patient and courteous when teaching me about being a pure-blooded lady of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House. Your father showed me what it was like to have a caring father, and while I'm sure we did his head in many times, he never once got angry. As such I am leaving you as the Heiress of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, I know you have aspirations and plans for the future and so I am giving you the chance to do that should you want to. Though I will admit that you will not be in it alone as I wish the Weasley twins to also be a part of the House of Potter should they wish, and should you wish. I wish to be able to call you family. I love you Daphne, the sister of my heart._

 _(Fred and George) huh, I guess the last link to the great Marauders is finally gone. Earlier than you'd think isn't it? What can I really say to you two except thank you for everything you've done for me. You guys never abandoned me, from the moment I became the youngest seeker of our generation to today at the funeral you two were by my side. I would've been lost ages ago without you two and I want you to know that I'm finally with the Marauders myself. You two have been my brother's since I started at Hogwarts and I would want nothing more than for it to be true. I know how much you and your family don't get along, so I will give you the option. You two may leave the House of Weasley and officially become members of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, as my brothers. This offer is also being offered to Daphne Greengrass and she has also been named the heiress, Fred, I know you and her got along really well so I hope that you two accept. Look after Hedwig for me, she'll be your owl by the time you receive this from her. That's why she's hanging around._

 _I'm finally free of pain._

 _Please, forgive me._

 _Reagan Lillian Potter, soon to be deceased._

* * *

 _Dear Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort,_

 _Unfortunately for you, this is not a letter that states that I desire joining you. I know you'll frown at that but I want you to know that after today, I will not be in your way. The world is yours for the taking, enjoy! As of tomorrow, the Goblins at Gringotts will declare me officially deceased. I've walked through the Veil of Death in the Ministry of Magic, had the Goblins whip me up a special Portkey, they'll do anything, for the right price. While I will not be in a position to join you, nor stop you, nor am I in position to make demands. I do have a few requests that I would like completed if you don't mind._

 _Firstly, Daphne Greengrass or Potter if she decides to join the House of Potter as per my wish. She is not to be harmed, nor is she to be pressured into doing anything. She will be allowed to pursue anything she wishes to do and marry whoever she wishes to. I doubt she'll be a threat to you, she's into the whole blood purity fiasco that you've got going after-all._

 _Secondly, Fred and George Weasley, commonly known as "The Weasley Twins" "The Twins" or "The New Marauder's" are not to be hurt at all. In fact, feel free to recruit them, I know they have no love for the light, they may not fight for you, but they won't fight against you unless you attack them. So please, just leave those two Weasley's be, or Potter's if they decided to become Potter's as per my will._

 _Lastly, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging. I know you're curious as to why I've given you this address. Well my relatives live here currently and they're not the greatest people. I used to live in a Cupboard under the stairs until I turned twelve. The teenaged boy, Dudley, and his gang used to play a game called "Hunting Reagan" where they would gang up on me and beat me until I was covered in bruises, which healed overnight due to magical healing. The whale of a father Vernon beat me regularly as well, sometimes with a belt. And lastly my Aunt, the sister of my mother. While she did not directly hurt me, she forced me to do all the chores around the House the moment I could walk. I even though my name was Freak until I started school. So, as a dying wish, could you kidnap, torture and kill them? I think my Mum wants to have words with her sister and she can't do that if her sister isn't dead._

 _From, You're soon to be dead Rival, the Girl-who-lived no more._

 _Reagan Lillian Potter_.

* * *

Potter Manner, 1974.

James Charlus Potter was sitting on a couch in the living room with his parents Charlus Fleamont Potter and Dorea Euphemia Potter Nee Black. They were just chatting idly about how James' school year had been so far, as it was only Christmas break.

A bright white light suddenly erupted in the room causing all three members to shield their eyes. Once the light died down the three occupants were shocked when an auburn haired girl was lying on the ground on the carpet.

"Oh my goodness!" Dorea exclaimed and quickly went to check the girl's vitals.

"What the…" James said as he took looked at the girl, she reminded him of Lily Potter, the girl he had fallen in love with since the first time he met her.

"Dorea… James… the tapestry…" Charlus managed to get out, the three occupants looked up at their family tree and on the tree they were shocked when a line from James linked to "Lily Evans" and from them, a girl's name appeared "Reagan Potter".


	4. Chapter 3: Reagan Evans

**Intro:** It started with a book, memories, and a wish. Before Sirius went into hiding in the Prisoner of Azkaban, he took Reagan Lillian Potter and named her his heir. Furthermore, he left her with a diary. During the Tri-Wizard tournament, Reagan is isolated and alone and finds comfort from someone unlikely. Until the point where she can no longer bear to live in this time. She wants to follow her heart, Wizarding World be damned.

 **Disclaimer: Any characters that belong J.K. Rowling, any songs that appear are owned by their respective writers and artists.**

 **KassieJean Q: Is this gonna turn out where Reagan is the girl in the Diary that Bellatrix likes?**

 **A: No, the girl in the Diary is someone completely different and will remain unnamed. Reagan is not the girl from the diary, while I did contemplate the idea, no, she is not the girl.**

 **Galloth Q: I would like to ask if the time line is going to change in this story**

 **A: Yes it is, that is the significance of the Dairy that fell back in time with Reagan. The Diary is essentially the timeline of Bellatrix's time in Hogwarts from the beginning of her fifth year to the end of her seventh year.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Reagan Evans**

"James we need to go in there!" a female voice whispered harshly.

"Lily I'm scared okay! I mean, family magic doesn't lie!" a male whispered back.

"She's our future daughter for goodness sake, oh fine! Ugh. You're such an idiot," the female voice, Lily said and the sound of soft walking entered Reagan's ears.

Reagan's head was pounding, her throat was dry and she felt like a freight train, or a nest of acromantula had run over her. Groaning she sat up in the soft silk duvet.

"Huh… am I dead?" Reagan said and her vision cleared, she felt the right side of the bed she was in drop and registered someone sitting down.

"No you're not dead… or at least I don't think you are," the female replied and Reagan looked at her, like really looked at her.

"Who are you? You look a lot like my mum actually… huh… if those twins are pranking me, I swear to god…" Reagan trailed off and felt the other girl place a hand on her own.

"Reagan, what's today's date?" the girl asked.

"Um… December 23rd, 1995. Why?" Reagan asked and the girl sighed and then gestured for the young man at the door to give her something. Reagan saw that it was an issue of the Daily Prophet.

"It's July 16th, 1974. I'm Lily Evans… your mother apparently and that idiot standing just outside the door is James Potter… your father," the red haired girl said and Reagan looked at the girl then to the boy and then back to the girl before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.

When Reagan woke the second time there were four adults in the room looking at her with concern while Lily and James, as they said they were, were both sitting on one side of the bed. Reagan moved to sit up but a hand stopped her.

"Careful child, you're still week. Your magical core is going to take some time to recover," a black haired woman said softly as she moved around the bed waving her wand and casting diagnostic charms.

"Who're you…?" Reagan asked and the woman smiled warmly.

"Dorea Potter, your grandmother, well one of them. I'm James' mother," the woman said and Reagan just nodded.

"Sorry to ask, but can you tell us about how you got here? That is, if you're not too stressed," a brown haired man asked, he was standing next to a grown red hair woman.

"Uh… I guess I can try? But you may all want to sit down… and have some Firewhiskey available," Reagan said and waited for the adults to do just that before she launched into the tale that brought her here, that is telling everything except for the Diary which was still clutched to her chest in her left hand.

When everyone heard of Reagan's life, over the few hours that it took to recount everything. There were tears from the adults at how Reagan had been treated, Lily had cried and clung to James and James himself had also shed tears after finding out that not only had they died leaving Reagan an orphan, but that Lily's older sister Petunia had treated her so poorly. Margaret and Jason Evans were upset that their eldest daughter could do such a thing while Charlus and Dorea were upset that Reagan had been abandoned by so many people and had to learn things herself, and that she was the one that was destined to supposedly face and destroy the dark lord. More so, that she gave up because she was so alone and walked into the Veil of Death which is what Charlus theorized as the reason she appeared in front of them. Reagan had said that when she walked into the veil, she had wished to be with her family so badly and that the veil had somehow granted her desire and sent her to their state in time where all of her family members were alive.

"Ah, Charlus, I have come by like you requested," Albus Dumbledore walked in and shocked everyone in the room.

"Oh, Miss Evans. Mrs. And Mr. Evans, what a surprise. I was unaware that you were acquainted with Lord and Lady Potter. And who may this young lady be?" Albus asked looking at Reagan, Reagan diverted her eyes uncomfortable at being looked at and Charlus took that as a sign for him to speak.

"Albus my friend, I can explain. But after I do, I will need a wizards oath that you will never reveal any of what I am about to tell you to anyone without her expressed permission," Charlus said coldly, Albus was taken aback by the coldness in Lord Potter's tone but he agreed nonetheless, and so Charlus explained an abridged version of who the girl was and Albus was left baffled.

"I see, well my friend. The capabilities of the Veil of Death have always been unknown, but if you'll show me your family tapestry and book of family members then I shall have to conclude that this young lady is indeed the daughter of James and Lily," Albus said and Charlus agreed, leading the man out of the room, they returned around 10 minutes later and Albus gave his oath to not speak unless Reagan had given expressed permission.

"We'll leave you three alone, I'm sure you have much to talk about. Dinner will be finished at eight, Reagan sweetie, you should be able to leave the bed for dinner," Dorea said and Reagan nodded.

"So, I guess that means we're your parents. Wow…," James laughed awkwardly and Lily rolled her eyes.

"No offence… Mum and Dad… but I've lived most of my life without you two. Perhaps it's best not to think of me as your child given that I am the same age as yourselves," Reagan said monotonously.

"While your… _Father_ might be nervous. I can still feel my motherly instincts kicking in and they're telling me that you're my daughter," Lily said gently and Reagan nodded.

"How much longer do I have to stay in bed?" Reagan asked.

"Not sure, Mother said you'd be able to join us for dinner so I would reason that we wait until dinner and then she can determine if you can leave the bed," James said.

They continued to make small talk as James and Lily explained about their fondest memories, many, Reagan noted, didn't involve each other. Reagan told them a bit about her and despite her upbringing, she was the youngest seeker of the century achieving the position within her first year at Hogwarts, this made James grin at her. Lily on the other hand was fascinated with Reagan's natural affinity for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Runes and Transfiguration. The two had an intellectual conversation about the topic of Runes which had James sitting there like a fish out of water.

"So we've decided something between the four of us," Dorea started as everyone had begun eating dinner that was cooked by Margaret Evans and the House Elves.

"What Grandmother?" Reagan asked awkwardly.

"You'll still be required to finish off your magical education, but we've been in contact with an old friend of ours and explained the situation to her, we trust her as she owes us a life debt. Your fake papers at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have been written up by the Headmistress and Transfer papers have been sent to Headmaster Dumbledore," Charlus explained.

"Great, but where am I going to live? I mean I know how pure-blood society works so you can't just pass me off as your daughter because there would be questions," Reagan said and Dorea and Charlus looked at her impressed that she knew about the social aspects of the wizarding world.

"That's where we come in, we've agreed that we'll implant false memories into Petunia. You'll be living with us as Reagan Evans, my niece and Lily and Petunia's cousin. We even hesitant as it may be, agreed to plant false memories into my brother and his wife about you being their daughter. Dorea explained that it would be necessary for the story, so you'll be transferring as a muggle-born witch from Ilvermorny into Hogwarts," Jason said and Lily smiled warmly at Reagan.

"We've also taken the liberty to set up an account in Gringotts for your use," Charlus said and Reagan was about to protest but he held his hand out to stop her.

"It doesn't matter if you're from the future, you are my granddaughter. The daughter of my son, as a Grandparent it is my job to also take care of you. Not only that, but you are also a Potter, as the Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter it is my duty to care for those of my blood. Which includes the Evans family as well now, should you need any help you'll be able to get it. As Dorea is a member of the Board of Governors for Hogwarts, your fees as well as Lily's will be taken care of and you'll only have to worry about getting books for your last two years at Hogwarts," Charlus continued.

"Wait, so I'm going into fifth year?" Reagan asked and everyone nodded, she sighed but didn't protest, she was overwhelmed by what her grandparents were doing for her.

"Yes, we thought it best that since you're the same age as Lily and James, that you should also be in the same year level. Even though you've completed your fifth year already, I believe the teachers will be very different than what you've had," Dorea said thoughtfully.

"I… I don't know what to say. Thank you," Reagan said, tears in her eyes.

"Think nothing of it dear, family always comes first. There is the issue of your name, we'll need to visit the goblins and change it to Reagan Evans and in addition the Headmistress of Ilvermorny would like to meet you as well as assess your skills," Charlus said.

"We'll be accompanying her won't we?" Lily asked concerned.

"Of course dear, you are her parents and have a right to be present," Dorea commented and Lily looked a bit relieved at that.

"Of course, only if you want us there that is," Lily said recalling her and James' talk with Reagan earlier that evening.

"I'd love you both to be there, you two don't have to act any differently for my sake either," Reagan added the last part after a few moments of hesitation.

"Now, after dinner it's back to bed for you young lady, your magical core is still exhausted from your trip. Lily, Mr. and Mrs. Evans shall be staying here as well until you're ready to leave with them," Dorea said sternly and Reagan could only nod.

That night when Reagan was lying in bed, her thoughts were everywhere along with her emotions. For the first time since she could remember, she cried out of happiness and sadness, happy because she was with her family. Sad because she was afraid that she'd wake up and it was all a dream.


	5. Chapter 4: Bellatrix Black

**Intro:** It started with a book, memories, and a wish. Before Sirius went into hiding in the Prisoner of Azkaban, he took Reagan Lillian Potter and named her his heir. Furthermore, he left her with a diary. During the Tri-Wizard tournament, Reagan is isolated and alone and finds comfort from someone unlikely. Until the point where she can no longer bear to live in this time. She wants to follow her heart, Wizarding World be damned.

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't been uploading lately! Some personal stuff has been going on but I'm back now hopefully! Oh and also… been playing Pokemon GO a lot (I'm Team Valor!).**

 **Disclaimer: Any characters that belong J.K. Rowling, any songs that appear are owned by their respective writers and artists. All OC's are products of my own imagination and any names unless specified are pure coincidence**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Bellatrix Black**

The Hogwarts express looked no different to how it looked from back in Reagan's time. She had been living with her mother and Grandparents for a few weeks and she can't remember a point in time where she was happier. Though meeting Severus had been quite the scene, Reagan had learned not to hold personal grudges against the poor boy as he technically hadn't done anything wrong. Petunia, however, was another problem. She seemed even more vindictive towards Reagan and Lily despite her modified memories, however, given that the Evans family were now wards under the care of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Lily and Reagan were given free rein to use magic. This also meant that James Potter spent a large amount of the summer Holidays with them. Reagan even remembers when they were to meet the Headmistress of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Reagan, Lily and James were currently with Dorea and Charlus Potter in an organized office across the continent. The crest on the back wall displayed the four houses of Ilvermorny; Horned Serpent, Wampus, Thunderbird and Pukwudgie._

 _The office door swung open and in walked a Witch who appeared to be in the middle age group but given how magic was, this may not be the case and she could easily be over 70 despite looking to be in her late 30's. Dorea Potter stood up and the two greeted each other._

 _"_ _Dorea Euphemia Black! how great it is to see you again old friend," the Headmistress beamed._

 _"_ _It's good to see you again as well Genevieve, this is my husband Lord Charlus Fleamont Potter, our son James Charlus Potter and with him are Lily Evans and their daughter Reagan Lillian Potter," Dorea said and the Headmistress nodded._

 _"_ _Ah I see, well your letter was quite detailed and as promised I will definitely help your Granddaughter. Come on Miss Potter, step forward, I promise I don't bite," the witch smiled warmly and Reagan hesitated for a moment before she stepped forward._

 _"_ _Thank you for your help Miss…" Reagan trailed off._

 _"_ _Oh! Where are my manners. My name is Genevieve Pandora Reinharte Headmistress of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as Alumni of the 1929 class of Ilvermorny, Head Girl and a member Horned Serpent House," the woman bowed and Reagan returned the gesture._

 _"_ _Pleasure to meet you Headmistress Reinharte," Reagan said._

 _"_ _Genevieve and I met during a yuletide festival in Bulgaria around 30 or so years ago?" Dorea said unsure of the exact time._

 _"_ _September 11, 1938. I couldn't forget that date even if I wanted to. It was when you saved my life from that Ironhide Foulmouth. The damn dragon almost ate me!"_

 _"_ _You killed a Dragon?" Lily looked at Dorea shocked._

 _"_ _Mum you're a Dragon Slayer?" James said equally as shocked and Dorea looked at James and Lily with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks._

 _"_ _Once upon a time I may have killed a Dragon in my youth, though it sounds like my killing of a Dragon had to be brought up didn't it Genevieve," Dorea shot the other witch an accusing glare while Genevieve just held her hands up._

 _"_ _Hey, you can't be angry at me. You're the one who killed the Dragon, saved my life and caused the life debt," she shrugged and Dorea just sighed while Charlus chuckled._

 _"_ _She still hates bringing attention to herself," Charlus added and Genevieve laughed before turning her attention back to Reagan._

 _"_ _Now, I've drawn up all the papers already and have given my teachers a rundown of the reason I am doing this and why I need their help. They've all taken an unbreakable vow to keep your history a secret, however, they do wish to test you before they decide to add grades to your Ilvermorny student profile. And before we do that we have to sort you! So come on follow me!" Genevieve sang as she gestured for everyone to follow her._

 _Reagan marveled at the grand hall that they walked into, while Hogwarts was beautiful, Ilvermorny castle had its own beauty to it. Eventually they stopped where four large statues which represented the four houses were placed. In front of them was a raised dais where a Gordian knot was etched on the ground._

 _"_ _In front of me is the Gordian Knot of our founder Isolt Sayre. When new students come to Ilvermorny they will step on it and then one of the four statues which represents the four houses; Horned Serpent, Wampus, Thunderbird and Pukwudgie will indicate whether or not they've chosen you. I'll tell you now the traits they judge by are different than Hogwarts Houses. Horned Serpent; my house, favors Scholars much like Ravenclaw favors knowledge. Wampus; favors those who have been through battle many times and prevailed, they are experienced fighters, but note; fighting and dueling is not the same, Hogwarts' equivalent would be Slytherin. Thunderbird; favors the adventurers, the ones who will take on a challenge, much like Gryffindor. And lastly Pukwudgie is the House for those who take care of others, many great healers have come from Pukwudgie, Hogwarts' equivalent would be Hufflepuff. Now, Reagan Lillian Evans step onto the dais and be chosen by the Ilvermorny four," Genevieve said and Reagan took in a deep breath before stepping onto the Gordian Knot._

 _As Reagan touched the dais she collapsed and around her a wall of magic blocked anyone from getting to her. The four statues lit up one at a time and continued to cycle through, however the cycling increased before Wampus remained lit. Reagan's body started to seize up and Lily, James, and the adults were trying their best to breach the magical wall._

 ** _"_** ** _So you're finally here," a voice said._**

 ** _Reagan looked around, she wasn't at Ilvermorny anymore, instead she was in a different place._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where am I?" Reagan's voice echoed in the darkness._**

 ** _"_** ** _Technically your body is still at Ilvermorny, however, your consciousness is here, with me," the voice replied and Reagan looked around but still couldn't see anything._**

 ** _"_** ** _What do you want with me?" Reagan feared that now was the point where she'd wake up in Hogwarts and be back in her time, while she had come to accept that she was back in time, there was still a small voice in the back of her mind telling her it was only a dream._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're struggling with sense of reality; I can sense it. This is real, you are real, and so am I," the voice suddenly lit up the room in blue flames and Reagan screamed as she came face to face with the voice._**

 ** _A large black feline was staring at her, its green eyes matched her own and it was circling her. Its canines were dripping with saliva and Reagan could smell death in the air. A chill ran up her spine, her senses were telling her the danger of this creature but she didn't even have her wand._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're weary of me, good, there may be something yet. I shall look forward to seeing your growth," the cat sneered and approached._**

 ** _"_** ** _What are you and what do you want with me?" Reagan forced her voice to be as confident as she could._**

 ** _"_** ** _Isn't it obvious? I am one of the four. The Gordian Knot of Isolt Sayre is not just the sorting instrument of Ilvermorny, it also contains the seals to four of us. And you Reagan Lillian Potter, have broken my seal. I am called Nyla, I'm a Wampus and I'm your familiar,"_**

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Thinking back to the day Reagan was surprised to find out what had happened when she grew conscious again. Nyla had broken out of the Wampus statue and had been guarding her unconscious body heavily not allowing anyone near her until she woke up. While everyone else couldn't understand the Wampus, due to the familiar bond, Reagan could talk telepathically to her and so explained what happened and while everyone was surprised, they couldn't really do anything as Nyla and Reagan had a familiar bond. Albus Dumbledore had nearly thrown a fit when he learned that Reagan would be accompanied by a Wampus to Hogwarts, the only thing that allowed it was the fact that it was Reagan's familiar.

So now Reagan sat on the Hogwarts express leaning against the soft black fur of her familiar reading their fifth year text book while James and Lily sat across from her, they were still nervous around the feline but Nyla seemed to like both James and Lily enough to tone down her aura around her. The train had yet to go and Lily and James were both made fifth year prefects and would be required to attend a prefects meeting once the Hogwarts express took off. As Reagan was about to flip to the next page the door flung open and in walked three boys.

"Jamie! How was summer Holidays! Oh and what's this. Is this James Potter and Lily Evans, in the same compartment," a young dark haired boy exclaimed and Lily and James blushed but James had come up with a retort.

"Shut up Sirius, we were just chatting and catching up," James said and Sirius grinned.

"I was unaware of anyone in Hogwarts that looked like you Lily, might I ask who you are?" a russet haired boy, who was taller than the others turned his eyes on Reagan who was looking up from her book.

"Remus, Sirius, Peter. This is my cousin, Reagan Evans," Lily said quickly and Reagan nodded.

"I'm a transfer student from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my parents upon learning that Lily was also a witch, decided to send me to school at Hogwarts with her," Reagan rehearsed the lie they had come up with.

"Ilvermorny; I hear they have a house system similar to Hogwarts. What house were you in?" Remus asked.

"Screw that, will you go to Hogsmeade with me first weekend?" Sirius asked boldly, three different things happened at once.

James shouted 'Sirius' with a glare at the young Black, Lily smacked him on the back of the head and Nyla growled loudly from her position and almost attacked if it wasn't for Reagan placing a calming hand on the Wampus and speaking to Nyla in her mind.

"Dude that my da… uh, Lily's cousin!" James snapped and gave an apologetic look to Reagan.

"Yeah but come on! She's hot as," Sirius whined and Reagan giggled lightly at his antics.

"Great, now I have to worry about leaving you three idiots alone with my cousin while Potter and I have to go to the Prefects meeting," Lily sighed rubbing her temple.

"I wouldn't worry too much Lily, I'll make sure Sirius doesn't disturb her and her… what is that?" Remus asked intrigued.

"Oh, this is Nyla a Wampus," Reagan said and the feline growled threateningly at the three boys, Peter who was at the back shrunk out the door and tried to avoid the piercing green eyes that matched the eyes of the auburn haired girl who was Lily's cousin.

"A Wampus? I've only read about them in books. They're apparently almost impossible to tame and let alone control at such a young age, were your family monster hunters of the kind?" Remus asked and Reagan smiled.

"No, both of my parents are muggles. Nyla was sealed in the Wampus statue at Ilvermorny, in my sorting, my consciousness was taken to her cage and formed our familiar bond. Through the bond she escaped the statue and then defended my unconscious body from everyone until I woke up, I became the heir of Wampus. Well Wampus doesn't really have an heir nor do the other House's but that's not to say I wasn't given the title. Headmaster Dumbledore wasn't pleased but as Nyla is my familiar she is allowed to be with me, despite being an S-class creature," Reagan informed and Remus whistled appreciatively.

"Well with her around, I doubt Sirius would be able to try anything," Remus reasoned before sitting down next to James, Sirius pouted but sat next to Remus and Peter joined in when Lily moved sides to sit next to Reagan and Nyla.

The four boys quickly got into talking about their summer Holidays while Lily and Reagan had their charms books open and were studying. When the Hogwarts express finally left Platform 9 and ¾ Lily and James were required to be at their prefects meeting leaving Reagan in a carriage with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Reagan had to fight through haunting memories as she looked at the young versions of her Godfather and Uncle, she wanted to badly to tell them everything but instead she remained silent.

When Lily returned she was speaking animatedly with two other girls, they entered the compartment and one of the girls turned and sneered at the boys.

"Lily, what are you doing with these trouble makers?" one of the girls asked.

"Nothing really… but they decided to sit with my cousin Reagan. Reagan, these are my two best friends, Apolline Blackburn and Megan Lightwood. Apolline is a Ravenclaw and Megan is a Hufflepuff," Lily said and Reagan said her Hello's before they joined the room.

"So what's that?" Apolline asked looking at Nyla who was sleeping and Megan had a very far off look on her pale face, she reminded Reagan of Luna Lovegood, while she didn't know the girl well she remembered how Luna used to speak like she was in a constant dream.

"What's a Wampus doing here? I heard there were very few left in the world and they usually hide amongst the forests of Northern America," Megan's tone was the same soft and dream-like tone Luna had.

And so Reagan launched into another explanation of the abridged version of the events that transpired to Nyla's familiar bond and why she was here with Reagan, Apolline looked impressed and commented that she would be doing some research on the Wampus species while Megan looked like she had other things to say.

They eventually got to Hogwarts and it was still as enchanting as when Reagan had first seen it. The castle had always felt like Reagan's home, well until she knew what it was like to live with the Evans family, Petunia aside.

"Miss Evans, as you are a transfer… dear god what is that!" a significantly younger professor McGonagall exclaimed as Nyla came around the corner and sat at Reagan's side, the felines head reaching Reagan's shoulder in height.

"Uh… this is my familiar, I'm sure professor Dumbledore will explain it all," Reagan said meekly and professor McGonagall shook her head before continuing with what she was going to be saying.

"Please wait here, you will be sorted after all the first years will be, of course you shall enter with them but please tell your… familiar to not attack anyone," Professor McGonagall said wearily.

' _She should be concerned about whether or not anyone would dare attack you_ ' Reagan heard Nyla sneer but ignored the feline in question.

"We'll see you in there," Lily said before she and her friends entered the great hall.

"Hope you're in Gryffindor, well, doesn't matter. You're still… _my_ _daughter_ ," James whispered the last part in her ear before he and the other three marauder's entered the great hall.

When Reagan entered the great hall with the other first years, the song of the sorting hat came to her ears.

" _Now listen up all of ye_

 _I'll tell you the tale of the brother's three_

 _Crossed a river that was a test_

 _Only to receive gifts from death_

 _The first brother was a man so proud_

 _A wand fashioned to obtain a crowd_

 _The second brother had a request_

 _To see his lover who laid in rest_

 _The third brother was quite wise_

 _Donned a cloak where he could hide_

 _Death came for all three_

 _Though truth or not is a mystery_

 _I'll tell you now those who are young_

 _This tale is believed by some_

 _Amongst us now are the brother's three_

 _Lost to the ages and their ancestry_

 _But coming for them is the Avatar of Death_

 _Who has begun an avenging quest_

 _Will they be safe behind these walls_

 _Protected by the founder's halls_

 _Gryffindor courage will be had_

 _Brave in the face of those who are mad_

 _Ravenclaw has knowledge which is true_

 _Are scholar with knowledge, old and new_

 _Hufflepuff is where the loyal await_

 _A friend in need, is a friend to date_

 _Slytherin, oh Slytherin, what will you take_

 _To find yourself in the nest of snakes_

 _Come one, come all, it's time to shine_

 _For one of us has travelled time_

 _But no matter, don't listen to my mishaps_

 _For I am only the thinking cap!_ "

"When I call your names, step up and you will be sorted into your house," Professor McGonagall said before she began calling the names, once all the first years were done it left Reagan and an entire hall looking at her before Professor Dumbledore stood.

"As you can see before you, we have another new student. However, she is transferring from our friends in America, Ilvermorny school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know all of you are concerned, curious, or cautious about the creature next to her, I believe you'll have nothing to worry about too much. Our newest student has brought her familiar with her, and while it is rare to find ones familiar so young, it is not unheard of and as such she will be permitted it, you may continue Minerva," Albus said and Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Reagan Evans," she said and Reagan approached the hat and sat down in the chair where Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head, Nyla sat down next to Reagan as well.

' _Ah, so my suspicions were correct Miss Potter_ ' the had said in her mind and Reagan growled internally.

' _Worry not, I am spelled to not reveal any of the students secrets… hmmm it seems I've sorted you before, Gryffindor wasn't it? Didn't turn out well did it? Very well… this time I shall sort you where I believed you'd do well, seeing as last time I went with your choice, I believe you should now abide by my decision and my job as the sorting hat'_ Reagan couldn't really fault him for that suggestion so with a heavy sigh she said nothing and the hat spoke.

"Slytherin!" silence rained across the hall, the Slytherin students begun to slowly clap as did the rest of the students, as Professor McGonagall lifted the hat and Reagan slowly and stiffly walked towards the Slytherin tables. Lily and James shared a worried look with one another and decided that they would talk about this at a later date.

The students at the Slytherin table all fled the area where Reagan had chosen to sit, they had opted to give her space where the fifth years would normally sit. While she didn't say anything about it she didn't really care at the moment, Nyla was company enough.

* * *

"What in merlin's name is a Mudblood doing in this house?" someone sneered at Reagan as they got into the Slytherin common room, Reagan knew that the insult was meant for her but she chose to ignore it, Nyla herself wasn't very happy about the insult but Reagan held her hand on Nyla's head.

"I don't know, but I'm surprised she was allowed to come here. She must be related to the Evans girl," another person spoke up.

"You, Mudblood, how did you manage to trick the hat into sorting you into Slytherin," a blonde haired male grabbed her arm and turned her around with a glare.

"Trick? The hat and I just had a chat and it decided to put me wherever it felt I would fit. Clearly that means here as I am in Slytherin with you," Reagan replied in a bored tone.

"You should respect your betters Mudblood, don't you know who you're talking to?" the blonde snapped and Reagan just looked indifferent.

"Should I care?" Reagan studied her nails.

" _Confringo_!" the boy shouted pointing his want at Reagan.

Reagan seeing it coming spun out of the way drawing her wand in the process and cast a silent stunning spell, the red beam shot out of her wand and slammed into the blonde haired boy who was shocked at her speed and the fluidity of the action. Immediately the two friends of the blonde came forward and started sending violent curses at Reagan who rolled out of the way, Nyla snarled and pounced forward, her claw tore into the wand arm of one of the attackers while Reagan stunned the other. Nyla wanted to rip the attacker's head off but Reagan shouted "No" and with that the Wampus backed off but the bleeding boy was left cradling his wand arm.

The rest of Slytherin was silent as Reagan walked up to the two stunned individuals and cast a silent ' _incarcerous_ ' binding the two before she revived them, they immediately struggled.

"Well, you really showed me my place. Three against one and you lost, tut tut tut," Reagan mocked.

"Let us go and we'll finish you," the blonde snarled.

"Clearly you're outmatched Lucy," a female voice spoke up and the blonde boy turned his head to face the girl, she stepped forward, dark hair and hazel eyes on pale skin.

"As if Black!" the boy snapped at her and the girl just shook her head.

"You really don't know your magical creatures do you? Let me spell it out for you so even your idiotic inbred brains can understand what I'm saying. That is a Wampus, a magical and highly dangerous S-Class creature. It also happens to be the familiar of the girl you're attacking, while she may be a muggle-born. Furthermore, if you were listening at the feast, instead of brooding over the fact she's in our house, you would have heard that she is from Ilvermorny school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And given that her familiar is a Wampus, that means that it's highly likely that she was also Wampus, and do you know what Wampus prides itself on? Its house members being fighters, face it Lucius, you picked a fight with the person who is most likely skilled enough to fight," the girl said in an informed tone and Reagan was impressed.

"What of it," the other boy snapped.

"Listen to me _Lestrange_ , Nott is already going to need Promfrey. What I'm saying is that, the Wampus is a magically resistant creature with speed, stamina and the ability to kill. At Ilvermorny the House of Wampus is known as the House of Warriors, you would be signing a death wish to mess with her, muggle born or not. Do you know who the Head of Wampus house is? Well Rodolphus, it's Amethyst Crowley, she's also known as the youngest and greatest fighter the wizarding world has ever known said to eventually pass the likes of Albus Dumbledore," Black continued.

"So I will put it simply, you are an idiot. Now why don't you go take Nott to Pomfrey and have his wounds heal, of course if you tell her what happens you'll have to tell her the whole truth won't you?" the girl added before she left the room.

Reagan didn't say anything, she made her way to her room where she felt her belongings were. Nyla stalked in behind her and behind them they could hear the students of Slytherin start talking again. When Reagan got to her room she found that the girl from before was her roommate, the girl looked at her and nodded before walking over.

"I don't have anything against you, I'll admit I'm impressed and surprised you're my roommate. Bellatrix Black, pure blood daughter of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Nice to meet you," she held her hand out and Reagan was speechless.

"Reagan Evans, cousin of Lily Evans," Reagan shakily shook the other girls hand, once they were finished the other girl went back to her side and begun to unpack.

' _I like her_ ' Nyla commented as she stalked over to Reagan's side and set herself down besides the bed while Reagan just unpacked her things. Her thoughts were on the diary she had sought comfort with, while the girl who wrote it was over the other side of the room unpacking her belongings. Perhaps Hogwarts around was going to be different.


	6. Chapter 5: Changes

**Intro:** It started with a book, memories, and a wish. Before Sirius went into hiding in the Prisoner of Azkaban, he took Reagan Lillian Potter and named her his heir. Furthermore, he left her with a diary. During the Tri-Wizard tournament, Reagan is isolated and alone and finds comfort from someone unlikely. Until the point where she can no longer bear to live in this time. She wants to follow her heart, Wizarding World be damned.

 **Disclaimer: Any characters that belong J.K. Rowling, any songs that appear are owned by their respective writers and artists. All OC's are products of my own imagination and any names unless specified are pure coincidence**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Changes**

 _Diary of Bellatrix Cassandra Black, Entry No. 2. September 2_ _nd_ _, 1974._

 _So this is my first official entry in this thing. Hogwarts seems like it's going to be interesting this year for once. A new girl in Slytherin, while she may be a muggle-born, she certainly is powerful. I'm impressed that she has a familiar already, a Wampus at that. Reagan Evans… transfer student from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is definitely someone I want to be on the good side of, aside from the fact she's also my roommate for the next three years at this dump. Rodolphus, Theodore and Lucius certainly got their assess handed to them when they tried to bully and attack her, but really what more could be expected from pathetic inbred pure-blood idiots. I saw Nott's arm after the Wampus attacked him, going to need some skele-grow for that and I know that he'll be in a lot of pain and that he'll definitely remember not to mess with the Evans girl._

 _Speaking of which, Reagan is currently reading what appears to be an ancient runes text book. She certainly seems like the type to study before classes even begin, I mean she is related to Lily Evens the god damn top student in everything. Perhaps her cousin will give her a run for her position, then again, Lily does have that Ravenclaw Vela and the Hufflepuff airhead who surprisingly is very smart, as her friends. Reagan seems pretty smart, I'd hazard a guess that the hat wanted to either place her in Ravenclaw or here, I'm glad she's here. At least the next three years I get to spend sleeping in a room with an attractive girl, could have been worse. I could have been left with Margaret Rosier who's betrothed to Gordon Bulstrode… I really do pity whatever child they have. Who am I kidding, Reagan is probably only into guys or some shit. Wonder if Potter will try her since Lily keeps on rejecting him._

* * *

Reagan recalled that this page wasn't there before, in fact the second entry was completely different than the one she had originally read. She really was in the past, the diary, which she had spelled to look like an ancient rooms text had changed the first entry, did this mean that the next entry still happened the same or will Reagan affect it as well? She certainly looked forward to seeing what had changed… and Bellatrix though she was attractive? That certainly surprised Reagan. Without thinking too much more Reagan closed the book and returned it to her locked trunk before turning over and closing her eyes, allowing sleep to take her.

When Reagan woke up she yawned and saw that Bellatrix was not in her bed, she checked the time and saw how early it was, strange that the girl wasn't in her bed given it was 5:30 in the morning. Reagan got out of bed, Nyla had opened her eyes by now and was curiously looking at Reagan before the Wampus stretched and began to follow.

She came down to Slytherin common room and saw that there was a Slytherin couple fast asleep on one of the couches, their names she did not know nor did she really care for. No one else was around, she decided to get back into her routine before she fell into the veil. In her trunk in her room were some tracksuit pants and a tank top. A morning run around the Black Lake usually woke her up for the day, perhaps she would even say hello to the giant squid and feed it some toast like she used to.

Nyla easily kept pace with Reagan as she jogged around the lake at a casual pace. Halfway around the lake near her favourite tree where she liked to read she heard the sounds of giggling.

"Bella stop," a feminine voice moaned.

"Do you really mean that?" another voice joined in and the first one giggled again.

"Maybeeeeee," she replied.

Reagan rounded the bend and then stalked off towards the tree's direction to see what was going on. Bellatrix, her roommate was on top of another girl, one who she couldn't recognize and they were… kissing?

She felt like a pervert watching them, shaking her head she walked back to the path and continued to run around the lake. When she got back to the room half an hour later Bellatrix walked in humming a tune with a towel wrapped around her body and another drying her hair.

"Morning, where have you been?" Bellatrix asked casually.

"Went for a morning run, something I've done ever since I entered Ilvermorny. Exercise is not only good for your magical core but also good for your health and keeping a fit body," Reagan replied as she grabbed her bathroom belongings and headed into their shared bathroom for a shower.

When she was finished she got dressed and headed down to breakfast, Bellatrix was already sitting down and when she saw Reagan enter the great hall she smiled.

"Reagan, over here," Bellatrix called out.

Reagan momentarily looked over to the Gryffindor table where she met the green eyes of Lily, the girl nodded slightly and Reagan inclined her head before she walked over and sat next to Bellatrix. Nyla stalked behind Reagan and growled at anyone who seemed to give Reagan any negative facial expression as she sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Reagan these are two of my friends, Anastasia Lankford and Ingrid Malfoy," both girls had blonde hair, Ingrid, however, had hazel eyes while Anastasia had blue eyes.

"Sorry about my older brother… him and his friends are fully into the whole blood-purist movement. Unfortunately, I was helping Professor Slughorn last night, otherwise I would have spoken up; their views aren't the views of all of Slytherin," Ingrid sighed and Anastasia nodded before speaking up.

"Just most of them unfortunately. But Ingrid and I don't really care about blood that much, and Bellatrix doesn't either so don't worry too much, you'll fit in with us," Anastasia smiled warmly.

"Besides, if you're related to Lily Evans, I'd like to see if you could take the number one spot from her," Bellatrix casually stated and Reagan chuckled a bit at that.

"We'll have to see about that," Reagan dismissed before breakfast appeared in front of them.

Professor Slughorn handed them their schedules and also informed them that in the next few weeks he will be speaking with everyone in Slytherin about their futures, naturally starting with the seventh years as they only have this remaining year in Hogwarts.

After breakfast owls descended from above and began dropping off letters Reagan was curios when she received one addressed to her but it had no name on it, amongst other things were a copy of the prophet and a letter most likely from Dorea and Charlus. There were also letters from Ilvermorny, primarily Amethyst Crowley her 'Head of House'. The unsigned letter had only one word on it ' _Prongs_ ', Reagan immediately understood the hidden meaning behind it.

"Looks like we have defense against the dark arts first with Gryffindor," Ingrid sighed.

"Problem?" Reagan asked.

"The Gryffindor group of Marauder's usually play pranks on us," Anastasia said, her tone clearly indicating her level of annoyance.

"Least they aren't as bad as the Prewitt's," Bellatrix added.

"Prewitt's?" Reagan asked.

"The red heads over at the Gryffindor table, the two in seventh year are Fabian and Gideon Prewitt. Twins, they're bullies to anyone not Gryffindor, and worse is their sister Molly who is in our year. Personally I'd steer clear of them," Anastasia explained pointing out the offending individuals.

"Not to mention that Molly sounds like an absolute banshee… I'd cover my ears if she ever yells at you, or anyone around you," Bellatrix shuddered.

"Can I have your attention please," the voice of Albus Dumbledore echoed down the hall getting everyone's attention.

"I know all of you are wondering who the new defense against the dark arts professor is, however, she has arrived just today. Please welcome your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, all the way from Ilvermorny in America, Amethyst Crowley," Dumbledore announced and a large eagle flew into the room. The eagle circled the students before flying towards the staff tables, in mid-air changed into the visage of a woman with crimson hair, pale skin and hazel brown eyes that accompanied a relatively skinny and attractive young woman.

"A very good entrance Professor Crowley," Dumbledore clapped and the young woman nodded.

Reagan's eyes went wide and she quickly opened her letter from Amethyst and read it. In it detailed how the woman would be taking a teaching post at Hogwarts for the year in order to get to know Reagan and be able to mentor her properly.

"Now, you all have classes. Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth years, enjoy your first lesson," Dumbledore said with a smile before the students started to file out of the great hall and head towards their classrooms.

Reagan slowly walked to class along with Bellatrix and her friends, Anastasia or 'Anna' as she preferred to be called, and Ingrid were talking animatedly about their Christmas break with Bellatrix adding a comment, or insult here and there.

When they reached the classroom the new defense against the dark arts teacher was waiting, leaning against her desk with her arms crossed. The Slytherin fifth years filed into the room and started taking seats, Reagan sat next to Bellatrix and Anna with Ingrid on Bellatrix's other side.

When Professor Crowley entered the classroom she did so in a manner that would be memorable for the entire class, only Reagan reacted because of the years she spent fighting for her life at Hogwarts. Professor Crowley sent a volley of stunning spells at the class, most that were hit wore shocked expressions on their faces, however, Reagan put up a shield and threw her body to the side sending off multiple spell chains in response, two stunners of her own and a disarming spell.

Bellatrix was the only other student that was on her guard, she cast three shield charms in quick succession, for her, Ingrid and Anastasia. She then sent disarming spells and stunners back at the Professor while Anastasia and Ingrid fumbled their wands.

Eventually it ended up with Reagan in a crouched position with her wand poised while Bellatrix, Ingrid and Anastasia stood in their original position with their wands focused on Professor Crowley.

"Excellent job, you may lower your wands. I'm only going to cast a group enervate," Professor Crowley said calmly, Bellatrix, Ingrid and Anastasia immediately put their wands away while Reagan kept hers pointed on the Professor while standing up from her crouched position.

" _Enervate maximus_ ," Professor Crowley's spell chain swept across the room. All of the Gryffindor students and the remainder of the Slytherin students all slowly got up wondering what hit them.

"Good morning students, and welcome to Fifth Year Defense Against the Dark Arts. This year I'll be teaching you how to survive, as such; when you enter class, at any given time I may send spells your way. Firstly, 40 points to Slytherin. Miss Black, Lankford, Malfoy and Evans all reacted to my spell chains and countered with their own. If this were a real fight most of you would be dead," Professor Crowley stated plainly as she walked down the aisle stopping in front of Lily Evans.

"Lily Evans, Albus has praised you as the smartest witch of your age… yet I believe it was your cousin, _my former_ , student who reacted while you floundered around like a fish out of water," Professor Crowley stated bluntly and Lily Evans deflated at the criticism but looked at Reagan proudly, if people were watching, they'd also notice that James Potter was looking at Reagan with concealed pride.

"Now, firstly we are going to cover the spells I sent at you this morning. The stunning spell; _stupefy_. What are the uses of this spell, and what are its advantages and disadvantages?" Professor Crowley started, Lily immediate shot her hand up.

"Yes, Miss Evans?" Professor Crowley asked.

"The stunning spell is used to immobilize someone, the Auror force use it to subdue wanted criminals without harming them in the process. By stunning a potentially dangerous person they are unable to cause further harm, but also they are treated humanely and aren't harmed while being arrested," Lily replied flawlessly.

"While that may be what it is used for nowadays, that is incorrect. Though I'm sure your British books would say otherwise. The stunning spell was originally designed for creature handlers, bounty hunters and collectors. To be able to subdue a dangerous beast, the witches and wizards would use this spell to help them bring the creature into the desired environment. Nundu's, sphinx's, cockatrice's and even wampus' were felled to the stunning spell if hit directly in their face," Professor Crowley looked towards Reagan and Nyla momentarily before continuing.

"Most curses that are known have a different origin with few nowadays remaining in use of their original purpose. Prime example being the killing curse; the killing curse was originally developed for livestock farmers to kill their livestock without any pain being experienced by the animals. It was then adapted for medical purposes to put those that they medical witch or wizard couldn't save their life, so they were granted mercy. However, now it is considered an unforgiveable curse that is used by a psychopath to spread fear," Professor Crowley sighed.

"Now, I'm told by Headmaster Dumbledore that you all know the shield charm; correct?" she asked the class, a chorus of "yes professor" followed.

"Good, pair up. I want one to cast the stunning spell while the other shields and vice-versa. Miss Black and Miss Evans; the one who didn't get hit by my spell, I want the two of you to help the students if they need help. I will also be helping but if I am occupied, the two of you can contribute given that Miss Black Cast three shields, and that Miss Evans not only cast a shield but she moved out of the way and returned fire as if she were experiencing a hostile situation," Professor Crowley said.

"Reagan can I partner with you?" Ingrid asked casually and Reagan nodded, everyone in class started finding partners, what surprised everyone except Reagan was that James Potter and Lily Evans were partnered together and the latter wasn't complaining about it.

Reagan found that while Ingrid was quite good with her wand, she wasn't very fast at casting in terms of speed. If it came down to a duel between the two of them, Reagan would wipe the floor with Ingrid in under a minute.

When the class was over and everyone began to pack, Professor Crowley walked right up to Reagan.

"Miss Evans, could you please meet with me after dinner tonight? I'd like to have a chat about how your transition from Ilvermorny to Hogwarts is going so far."


	7. Chapter 6: Amethyst Crowley

**Intro:** It started with a book, memories, and a wish. Before Sirius went into hiding in the Prisoner of Azkaban, he took Reagan Lillian Potter and named her his heir. Furthermore, he left her with a diary. During the Tri-Wizard tournament, Reagan is isolated and alone and finds comfort from someone unlikely. Until the point where she can no longer bear to live in this time. She wants to follow her heart; Wizarding World be damned.

 **Disclaimer: Any characters that belong J.K. Rowling, any songs that appear are owned by their respective writers and artists. All OC's are products of my own imagination and any names unless specified are pure coincidence**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Amethyst Crowley**

Reagan had started sitting with Bellatrix, Ingrid and Anna during meal times. The four of them generally sat apart from the rest of their Slytherin peers. Nyla had taken to wandering around the castle and the forbidden forest during the day, sometimes sleeping or being in a class with Reagan or even just sitting under the table when they ate.

"How did you find your first official day?" Bella asked while serving herself food.

"Pleasant, aside from ignoring the hostile stares of the rest of our classmates, and most of the other houses. It made me feel like I was home," Reagan replied.

"You'll learn to ignore most of them, especially from my brother and his group," Ingrid sighed.

"Unless they point their wands at me," Reagan muttered, stabbing into her food with her fork.

"If they do that, you show them that while you may be a Mudblood, you're from Ilvermorny and have been under the tutelage of Amethyst Crowley," Bella said through a mouthful of food.

"Speaking of Professor Crowley, why does she want to meet with you after dinner?" Ana asked.

"She wants to talk about how my transition from Ilvermorny to Hogwarts has been," Reagan replied.

"Any decent Professor who's taking a new position would want their student who is new to the school to be integrating properly," Bella stated.

"And we all know Hogwarts is lacking them," Ingrid grumbled.

Ana and Reagan both nodded in agreement with their blonde-haired friend's comment. Bella just snorted at the comment before they went back into talking about the different families within the walls of Hogwarts. Of the dark families, the main contenders and leaders were Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Regulus Black, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange. The female leaders were Melania Parkinson, Ingrid Malfoy (much as she loathed to admit that she had significant influence), Bellatrix Black and Apolline Blackburn. The main contenders and leaders of the light families were James Potter, Frank Longbottom, Arthur Weasley (though he liked to avoid conflict) and Cygnus Greengrass (although they were more of a neutral family). The female leaders were Lily Evans (despite being a muggle-born she had been the top student ever since arriving at Hogwarts,) Molly Prewitt and Alice McKinnon.

When dinner was finished, the three girls helped escort Reagan through the Hogwarts halls and to the office of their new defense against the dark arts professor.

Amethyst Crowley wasn't wearing her attire from teacher that day but instead she was wearing a light long sleeve shirt with some comfortable looking jeans. She was sat at her desk and was currently marking papers until Reagan was let in. She then looked up and gestured to the seat in front of her which Reagan took.

"Am I in trouble or anything like that Professor?" Reagan asked nervously.

"Not at all, I merely requested this meeting to update you on why I am here. As you know I'm Amethyst Crowley, I was the Dark Arts professor and Dueling instructor at Ilvermorny as well as the Head of Wampus. Headmistress Reinharte and Headmaster Dumbledore agreed to transfer me here to Hogwarts, now, according to everyone we've known each other for quite a few years. Starting from tonight, we will meet twice a week after dinner and get to know each other per say. If you need help with your homework, that is fine, but we need to get to a point where it will be as if we've known each other for five years," Amethyst explained.

"I can understand that I guess, how much have you been told about me?" Reagan asked nervously as she looked at the young professor.

"Hardly anything, just that you would tell me when you felt ready," she crossed her arms just under her breasts pushing them up slightly.

"So, for today, how about helping me grade all this shit?" she grumbled at the stacks of papers.

Reagan chuckled before taking half of the stack and beginning to read over them. The crimson haired professor had only been the Head of Wampus and teaching at Ilvermorny for two years prior to now, and she was quite young. Reagan felt content knowing that their new Hogwarts professor hated grading papers as much as she hated doing the work.

The next paper Reagan looked at was written by her mother, Lily Evan's essay on the origins of the stunning spell, which Amethyst had poised as a question for them to answer during class was interesting. The fluid handwriting and thought process were neat and meticulously placed together, the thought process and reasoning behind the explanation and content caused Reagan to chuckle. Daphne so far was the only other person to have this level of depth in a class time written essay.

However, when she came across Bella, Ingrid, Ana, Apolline and Megan's papers they each had their own individuality and process of thought. While not as meticulous as Lily's, they were still well written and contained a solid foundation. Amethyst was kind enough to ask Reagan her views on the grades that each paper that Reagan had looked at deserved and they even traded some friendly banter.

After they finished grading all the papers, Amethyst had decided that the best way to start their relationship as teacher and student with a supposed past was to tell her about her early life in America.

Amethyst escorted Reagan back to the Slytherin common room before the curfew and when Reagan got back into the room she shared with Bella she found that the girl was already sleep. On her desk was her charms assignment with scribbles all over it, Reagan shook her head and smiled before taking a look at Bella's work. Putting her future knowledge to use, she made the adequate adjustments to Bella's theory before changing into her night clothes and opening her disguised version of Bella's diary and reading the newest changed entry.

* * *

 _Diary of Bellatrix Cassandra Black,_

 _Entry No. 3. September 3_ _rd_ _, 1974._

 _Reagan isn't as bad as I initially thought, she actual seems to know what she's talking about. Figures that magical Britain would be far behind on the blood status and equality thing. According to Reagan, Ilvermorny is a place of acceptance for anyone with magic whether it be pure-blood, half-blood, muggle-born, hell even half Fae species are allowed to learn magic under the laws of the MCUSA._

 _Professor Crowley is scary, and attractive, though not as attractive as Reagan. I hope my girlfriend doesn't read this diary, I'm going to be so screwed if she ever does._ (Reagan giggled lightly as she read that). _Our first class of Defense Against the Dark Arts for the year and Professor Crowley comes in firing spells at us, I only had time to react with three shielding spells. However, Reagan not only shielded the stunners from Professor Crowley but also fired off a complete spell chain within seconds. I don't want to get on the other side of that wand, no wonder Professor Crowley is proud of her, she must have taught her to always be vigilant._

 _Evans and Potter seem to be a lot closer than they usually are, normally they're at each other's throats by now. However, I've seen both of them actually talk to each other as if they've been friends for a long time. Black, Lupin and the Rat still seem to be as annoying as ever. Cousin Sirius seems to look over at us quite often, his eyes seemed to focus on Reagan before he'd be brought back into whatever he was doing by Potter._

 _I can't believe the nerve of Lucius and the Lestrange brothers to proposition both Ingrid and I while Lucius tried to talk to Cissy. The nerve of the blonde-haired ponce. Luckily Reagan's familiar had decided to walk around with us for some unknown reason, she clearly scared off the Lestrange's and Lucius when she started growling threateningly. Theodore Nott would still be in the infirmary for another week due to the injuries committed by the Wampus the previous night._

 _I'm going to sign off for now, I have a stupid charms assignment to write already._

* * *

"Reagan, Hogsmeade weekend is coming up this weekend. You are to accompany me," Theodore Nott asked, this was during breakfast the next day.

"No thanks," Reagan replied, she wasn't even looking at him when she said that.

"You should be grateful that a pureblood like myself is interesting in taking a Mudblood like you there," he snapped at her, Reagan could see Lily literally have to hold James back from going over there and murdering him on the spot.

"Heir Nott, do you need me to say no again?" Reagan's voice was dangerously low.

"There is no 'no' you'll be coming to –"

Theodore Nott didn't even get to finish his sentence before he dropped to his knees in the great hall, his hands clutching his manhood and tears pouring out of the corners of his eyes. Reagan then spat on him and gave him another kick in the stomach.

"You think you're so good because of your blood status – well newsflash, you talk like that to me again, and I'll cut you're fucking balls off," Reagan snarled before stalking off out of the room, behind her she left only silence before the Gryffindor students started to clap and loudly applaud.

No one noticed Lily and James quietly leave the great hall except for Dumbledore who was watching the three of them closely. Lily and James finally found Reagan out by the Lake, Nyla who was laying down with her eyes closed lifted her head and growled at them initially before a soothing hand from Reagan calmed her down.

"Honey, are you okay?" Lily asked, as she sat on the grass next to her.

"Are the boys and I going to get that son of a bitch back," James added and Lily gave him a disapproving look.

"What? The git deserves it!" James objected.

"James… you know I hate it when you do those kinds of things," Lily started and James was about to object when she held her hand up to stop him.

"But – I will overlook whatever you do as long as ONLY Theodore Nott is the target." In which all James could do was nod his head with a grin slipping across his face.

Reagan just smiled and laughed at the two of them a little bit before laying down on the grass while looking up at the slightly grey sky. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, listening to the sounds of the wind, the soft rippling of the waves on the lake it was causing, the childish gabbing of her parents. Even the cacophony of the students in the distance.

* * *

 _Later that day, Double Period Defense Against the Dark Arts – Slytherin/Gryffindor_

Amethyst Crowley was watching the exchange during breakfast as it occurred. Her father Alastair Crowley was one of the greatest Wizards to have existed within the magical community of the United States. From a young age, she has always had a ghost to chase, but the thing is, under her father's leadership Ilvermorny and the MCUSA moved away from the blood politics and now everyone has been accepted.

Reagan was a pleasant girl, she had initially been skeptical of the girls' skills and even considered her extremely lucky to have awoken the guardian of Wampus, the house she was head of house at Ilvermorny. However, Amethyst's opinion was quickly changed during her first lesson with the way Reagan Evans responded to her surprise lesson – it proved that she was a witch who had gone to war, young, powerful and reactive.

Not only was she required to shield herself, but the spells Reagan used weren't novice stunning spells or disarming ones, instead she had sent out the most lethal spells that came to mind that weren't unforgivables, and all of them were family spells.

Bellatrix Black, Lily Evans, Apolline Blackburn, Ingrid Malfoy and James Potter had been the only others ones who responded instinctively, but they couldn't do anything except shield themselves. She was impressed but not as much as with Reagan – the follow up conversation with the girl had also been quite pleasant as her future knowledge had given her some insight to the surprisingly smart mind of the 16-year-old witch.

It was what occurred during breakfast that had pissed her off, Theodore Nott had demanded that Reagan go to Hogsmeade with him, that she should feel privileged that he took an interest in her. Her amusement was shown when she smiled wildly when Reagan her kneed him in his family jewels and then left him writhing in pain on the ground. She would pick on him later.

"Theodore Nott, you will be my… assistant for the class," she had deliberately picked the boy and had a plan in place.

"We are now going to demonstrate the multiple ways you can defend yourself from an assailant, Nott – I am going to cast spells at you. You are going to block."

She didn't say a single word as the red stunning spell shot from her wand and impacted the unready Theodore Nott, he was lifted off of the ground and landed with a thud a few metres back.

"Oh my, he wasn't ready. Rabastan Lestrange, could you revive him please?" she asked, all of the Gryffindor students were snickering along with a few of the Slytherin's.

"What the hell! I wasn't ready!" Theodore Nott shouted as Rabastan woke him.

"When you're being attacked, you will not always have the chance to get prepared for combat. Now, are you ready?" once he nodded she did the exact same thing, only this time she added more power.

" _Protego_!" he shouted, however, her spell tore through his shield and again he was sent flying unconscious.

"Next lesson, your opponent might be stronger than you. Never underestimate them," again and again she repeated the process, adding slight differences each time he tried to adjust to her.

"Now, if we can have someone with more experience to take Mr. Nott's place, I think he has enough bruises. Miss Evans – how about you come up and take Mr. Nott's place?" Amethyst asked, Lily went to go up before Amethyst stopped here.

"Forgive me – I meant the Slytherin Miss Evans," she clarified and all eyes turned to Reagan who sighed before walking up to the front of the class.

Again, Amethyst sent the spell before Reagan would have even been considered ready. However, Reagan simply side-stepped the spell drawing her wand in the process.

"Mr. Nott, I hope you were paying attention to that – Miss Evans has just shown the easiest way to protect yourself from an assailant's spell, moving out of its way."

By the end of the night everyone in Hogwarts had heard about how Theodore Nott was pulverized and made an example of in DADA, while they were similarly informed about how Reagan Evans had not only shown how smart she was, but did it without uttering a single spell as all her shield charms were completely silent.

Furthermore – the message that Amethyst Crowley sent was clear, you do not fuck with one of her students otherwise she will come after you in a humiliating way, or worse – as the stories travelled around the school.


	8. Chapter 7: Closure

**Intro:** It started with a book, memories, and a wish. Before Sirius went into hiding in the Prisoner of Azkaban, he took Reagan Lillian Potter and named her his heir. Furthermore, he left her with a diary. During the Tri-Wizard tournament, Reagan is isolated and alone and finds comfort from someone unlikely. Until the point where she can no longer bear to live in this time. She wants to follow her heart; Wizarding World be damned.

 **Disclaimer: Any characters that belong J.K. Rowling, any songs that appear are owned by their respective writers and artists. All OC's are products of my own imagination and any names unless specified are pure coincidence**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Closure**

 _Crying… a girl is crying, her voice is silent but the tears can be seen trailing down her face. Her fists are clenched and her body is shivering despite the orange flames in front of her._

 _Two bodies were burning, being cremated as they had requested upon their deaths. With their body was a piece of parchment which burnt slowly. You could barely make out words that were on it 'Mischief Managed' it read, only a few would know what it meant._

 _Beside her stood two people, a short blonde-haired boy and a long blonde-haired girl. The room was filled with people, many paid their respects but there were hostile glares between some of those who were there._

 _The girl paid them no mind, all her eyes were focused on were the last of her remaining family and how their bodies burned. She could see the Weasley Matriarch acting as sad as she could, but there was a hint of a smile in her eyes. She wanted revenge, but she didn't have the will to do it herself._

 _The world wasn't worth fighting for, it was barely worth living in beforehand. The girl looked into the flames and cemented a choice that she had once considered, a simple choice but one that she was resolute in. She had some unfinished business with the goblins, then she would carry out her decision._

* * *

"Whoa… Reagan you okay?" Reagan opened her eyes to see three concerned faces hovering above her.

"Huh? Yea… why wouldn't I be okay?" Reagan asked.

"Well… you were tossing and turning, and crying? I tried to wake you but couldn't so I got Ingrid and Anna to come and try and help me," Bellatrix said.

"And even then, we couldn't really do much. I mean, shit Evans, you're a heavy sleeper," Ingrid said, Reagan sat up and found that the three were also sitting on her bed.

"Weird… usually I'm a light sleeper," Reagan said in thought, then she remembered the flames, the bodies and the people she knew were responsible.

"What kept you asleep like that? And had you crying? I think the three of us had our hearts broken listening to you writhe and cry in your sleep…" Bellatrix said and Reagan looked down at her lap, her cheeks flushed.

"It… was not something I'd like to have remembered," Reagan replied.

"Whatever it is, we won't pressure you to tell us. You can tell us when you're ready," Anna said with a bright smile.

Reagan smiled at them and slid out of bed, Ingrid and Anna left back to their room to get changed for breakfast. She showered in their private suite before getting dressed and joining Bellatrix in the hallway. When Ingrid and Anna joined them they then headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As the lines of students settled and everyone began to eat, Reagan found herself looking at the Gryffindor table where five people were talking, well, four were talking and one with trying not to roll her eyes. While Reagan had loved her parents, it was the flames she kept on seeing that had her watching Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

Every time she blinked, she could see the orange flames dancing in the dark. She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts so she rejoined the conversation that was going on with her friends, it's strange for her to think that she could have friends like she used to.

Let alone the ridiculousness of her friends being Bellatrix Black – who had become Bellatrix Lestrange after being forced into a contract and losing her lover, Ingrid Malfoy – who she had no clue about whatsoever, nor had she ever met her during her time, and Anastasia Greengrass… well the eventual Anastasia Greengrass – the mother of her soul sister, Daphne.

"So, what are you going to do today Reagan? Going to head to Hogsmeade?" Anna asked.

"Huh? Oh… I'm not sure, I really didn't have anything planned. Maybe I'll spend time with Lily – I haven't been able to spend time with her since we started classes the other week," she replied.

"Family is an important thing, doesn't matter what house you're in – once we leave Hogwarts, your house doesn't count for shit," Bellatrix said, with a mouth full of food.

"How many times have I told you not to talk with your mouth full," Ingrid chastised.

"Bite me," Bellatrix retorted with more food in her mouth.

"They act like a married couple don't they Reagan?" Anna said amused, Bellatrix and Ingrid both coughed at this.

"We are so not a couple!" they both denied.

"Mhm, well – Cyrus Greengrass is taking me shopping in Hogsmeade today. So why don't you and Lily come with us?" Anna asked, Reagan smiled.

"I'll ask her after breakfast."

* * *

"Oh, Reagan I'd love to spend time in Hogsmeade with you!" Lily said brightly, James was by her side but was clearly grumbling about not asking Lily before Reagan did.

"Lils, did you forget about our shopping trip again?" Apolline said with a frown.

"No! … okay, maybe I did," Lily blushed.

"I'm sure Anna won't mind if you guys join us," Reagan said.

"Thanks for the invite, we'll accept because this one forgot," Apolline slung a shoulder around Lily and poked her side causing Lily to squeal and pout at her.

Reagan changed into a black maxi-skirt with stockings and flats, a matching black tank top with a pentagram on it and words in Latin written within the white lines of the pentagram. The clothes she usually wore when not in class hadn't been created yet and she couldn't be bothered getting them made just for her.

"Damn… Lily why do you not dress like your cousin? I mean look at her, what I wouldn't give to take her into a broom closet for just five minutes," Sirius whistled appreciatively from where he was standing.

"Dude!" James shouted and hit him over the back of the head.

"James! What in merlin's name was that for? Ow! My head, Lily did you see that? He's so mean to me!" Sirius whined.

"Yes, thank you James," Lily said and Sirius looked at James with an expression of betrayal.

"Lily did say for most of the Gryffindor boys to stay away from her cousin, especially you," Remus sighed.

"Hey Reagan, Lily – oh we have a crowd?" Anna said approaching, she was wearing an elegant purple gown and had done her hair in a bun. Next to her was Cyrus Greengrass, dressed in high quality dress robes with his hair combed to the side – Reagan thought they looked cute together.

"My _cousin_ forgot that she was supposed to go shopping with Apolline and Megan. So, I invited them to come along with us, is that alright?" Reagan asked.

"It's perfectly fine, allow me to properly introduce myself Reagan. I'm Cyrus Greengrass, Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass," Cyrus said stepping forwards.

"Pleasure to meet you officially, Reagan Evans."

After the short introductions were done, the group then boarded carriages to go to Hogsmeade. Lily, Reagan, Cyrus and Anna all travelled together in one while the others trailed behind on their own ones.

Lily had bombarded Reagan with questions about Slytherin common room and dorms, what it was like there, whether she was okay given her House's beliefs.

Reagan had to handle her mother's questions as if they were just cousins, Anastasia also added her own comments to some of Reagan's answers as did Cyrus who was more than happy to tell.

Reagan enjoyed her time with her mother, Anna and Cyrus. Sure a few of the others hung around Hogsmeade with them but James, Sirius, Remus and Peter went off and did their own thing. However, Reagan noticed James looking at Peter with slight hate, if not a lot of loathing. She would have to make note of speaking with him later.

Lily, Reagan, Anna and Cyrus were walking back towards the carriages when a commotion got their attention. A crowd had gathered and they could hear the chanting of 'James' being tossed around by the crowd, some of the other voices were that of Sirius, Remus and Peter. The four looked at each other and pushed their way through the crowd, only to see Severus Snape hanging upside down, his purchases sprawled out on the ground.

"James!" Lily shouted, Reagan, however, had other ideas. Her wand was out instantly and she hadn't needed to speak as she disarmed him, his wand flying into her hand.

All eyes turned, including James' and Lily's as Reagan stepped forward and started helping Severus Snape pick his things up. The boy in question looked at her with a slight glare but nodded his head in thanks for her assistance.

"Evans! What the hell," Sirius said.

"You four shouldn't be bullying him," Reagan said, Lily looked conflicted as did James, both of them knew her past and they couldn't fathom why she would defend Severus Snape for all that he had done to her. Lily herself had decided to give up on his friendship now she knew how he had treated her daughter.

"He's a slimy git, everything he does is dark and shady. His love of the Dark Arts – "

"Means absolutely nothing James Potter. Leave him alone, he has done _nothing_ to warrant this treatment," the 'yet' was unspoken but Reagan holding his wand out to him got the unspoken message across.

"Alright folks, nothing to see here," Cyrus said and started to usher people away, Reagan knelt down and started to help pick up Severus' belongings, the boy said nothing to her except a small 'thanks'.

"I think we should call it a day," Anna suggested, Reagan just nodded and Lily bit her lip as they made their way back to the carriages. Dinner was a quiet affair, Severus seemed to sit closer to Reagan and their group but otherwise they just talked about their day.

"Hey Evans!" Reagan turned to the source of the noise, only to see a wand pointed at her unexpected and a cry of ' _confringo_ ', not expecting the spell it hit her full force and she was launched off the stairs they were travelling up.

Reagan looked at the ceiling as she fell and closed her eyes, in the distance she could hear the shouting and cursing of her friends as well as the rabid snarl of Nyla.

* * *

" _Huh… am I dead this time?" she thought as she found herself hovering on a darkened plane._

" _No… but you came close. Unfortunately, I had to let those fools do this so that we could speak," a feminine voice returned from the darkened plane, Reagan's eyes squinted as she tried to see whoever it was that spoke._

 _Lady Death was dressed in surprisingly revealing robes, reminding her of a white skinned Raven from teen titans. Only with black markings and rotting flesh on different parts of her body. Furthermore, the surprise that Death was a female presenting entity really threw Reagan off._

" _Then where the hell am I?"_

" _You're in limbo, the realm between the ethereal plane and the living world."_

" _And why in Merlin's name did you bring me here? Couldn't you just let me die or like talk to me a different way?"_

" _Because it was critical that you understand where you are and what your actions could mean."_

" _I'm in the past, that much I know."_

" _Incorrect, yet, correct at the same time. I think the best way to explain it to you is that 'Time' as a concept is relative, it does not run parallel to one another."_

" _So… to quote the Doctor, it's a bunch of wibbly wobbly time-y wime-y mumbo jumbo?"_

" _That's one way to look at it, child. You are in the past, yes, but you are not in your world. Typically, the Veil of Death is used to sentence the worst of the worst to the reality where they would suffer the most. As I intended it to do. Yet, when you decided to use it as a way to… relieve yourself of all your pain, your blood activated the protection runes I forged in the Veil for the Peverell's."_

" _The who?"_

" _I'm sure you're familiar with the story of the 3 brothers who were given gifts from Death?"_

" _Yea…?"_

" _They were the Peverell family, while it is true the first two perished, the third survived and had a daughter, who married into the Potter bloodline and had a son. As it is the Potter's are the last of the Peverell's, meaning, in your world you and you alone held dominion over death, over me."_

" _Okay… so what does that have to do with the veil of death and you know… me?"_

" _I gifted the three brothers with their own personal tools, but I also gifted them with one that could only be properly utilized by their bloodlines. The Veil of Death was my gift to the brothers who sought to build a just and fair world, the Veil would judge those who entered it and sentence the worst of the worst to an alternate reality that would eternalize their suffering. However, for a Peverell it would either let them pass harmlessly, or, judge them and take them to where they're suited._

 _You, as the last Peverell walked through the Veil and were taken to the world where you desired a family and desired to change what has yet to occur. That has caused drastic changes in this world, the previous world you were in is still going along perfectly fine – it is just without a Peverell and thus the Veil of Death has now ceased to exist and the Potter's live on only through Lady Daphne Potter nee Greengrass and Lord Fred Potter nee Weasley."_

" _Wait… they accepted my house as their own?"_

" _Yes… upon the revelation and confirmation of your disappearance – Fred and George Weasley denounced their house and went through the blood adoption ritual at Gringotts that you had previously set up. They both became Potter's by blood as you requested. In addition, Daphne Greengrass and Fred Weasley acknowledged their feelings for each other as they both mourned you, as a result they married and had a daughter whom they named Reagan Dorea Potter – named after you._

 _The Potter's live on through what you've done, but the Peverell's are gone from that world and will never return to them, such is the reality of your actions."_

" _So… they're all alright?" Reagan's voice trembled and tears welled up in her eyes._

" _Yes, they're alright. Voldemort took over Wizarding Britain and is now trying to bring about his changes, as your requested he left the new Potter's alone and they in turn did nothing despite the Weasley's insistence. Lord Fred Potter and Lady Daphne Potter made it quite clear that they would not take any side whatsoever, as per their sister's wishes. They made it clear that your death was on Dumbledore and the Ministry's hands and that they would do absolutely nothing, as you asked of them."_

" _I miss them…"_

" _I know you do, and I will give you a chance to speak to them – "_

" _Really!"_

" _That is… after you listen to what I have to say about the world you're now in."_

" _Oh… okay as long as I can speak to them."_

" _You have my word as the Avatar of Death."_

* * *

Daphne Potter let out a long sigh as she stood on Platform 9 and ¾, she watched as her red-haired daughter caught up with her cousins and friends aboard the Hogwarts express. It had been 12 years since Reagan had walked through the Veil of Death and her heart had broken.

"She'll be fine love, she's too much like her," Fred Potter wrapped his arm around Daphne and she held onto him.

"That's what I'm afraid of Freddy."

"I'm sure Headmistress Malfoy will look out for her, she always has had a soft spot for Reagan."

"Yes, my sister dotes on her as well as her own children."

"Come, let's go visit George and Angelina at the pub," Fred took Daphne and they waved to their daughter while the Hogwarts express took off.

Once it was but a silhouette in the distance the two turned and walked hand in hand to the apparition point before they apparated to Diagon Alley. Specifically, they ended up at the Reagan Potter Pub.

George and Angelina Potter had taken over The Leaky Cauldron when the muggle-born innkeeper Tom had been killed by Death Eaters and had completely renovated it and then renamed it after Reagan.

"Hey guys, sent the little prankster off for her first year didn't ya?" George greeted them warmly.

"Yeah, Daphne's already suffering from separation anxiety. Luckily Astoria will be there to look out for her and the other trouble makers," Fred said.

"It's strange how Astoria became Headmistress, would have thought that Minister Slytherin would have had one of the Death Eaters take over – like Snape," Angelina added as she poured some drinks.

"The Minister has upheld his word to Reagan and taken care of us, and he will continue to uphold that promise for our children as well," Draco Malfoy said entering the pub.

"Shouldn't you be helping my sister prepare for the school year?" Daphne said raising her eyebrows at her brother-in-law.

"You know 'stori, she was ready weeks ago. Even with the kids to take care of when they're at home," Draco shrugged.

The group laughed at that as Draco sat down with them and Angelina slid him a drink of his own. However, he never got to take a sip as a blinding light cascaded through the room temporarily blinding them – once their vision cleared a gasp was heard, Draco and Fred both dropped their glasses.

Reagan was standing in front of them, but, she hadn't aged more than a few weeks. And her body wasn't quite corporeal, she looked a bit confused before she looked at them, really looked at them.

"Daph?" her gentle voice echoed and was still the same 16-year-old voice they were accustomed to 12 years ago.

"Potter?" Draco was the first of the group to speak.

"Okay – George what the hell did you put in my drink," Fred said looking at his twin.

"Nothing! this is new for me as well."

"Reagan!" Daphne almost shouted, the blonde-haired woman rushed to try and hug the girl, however, she just passed through her body as Reagan tried to hug her back.

Both women's faces fell and Daphne had tears in the corner of her eyes, Reagan herself looked at her hands then back to the grown Daphne. Fred was immediately by his wife's side and holding her as she tried not to cry.

"What kind of magic is this?" Angelina asked, she was just as shocked to see Reagan, but she wasn't as close to her as the others had been.

"I'm not sure… Lady Death said I could speak with you briefly – mainly to tell you that I'm okay, and in a better place."

"You idiot! Why did you have to go and break us like you did!" Daphne cried, it was painful for Reagan to see an almost 30-year-old Daphne cry like she had when she was 15 and her grandmother passed away.

"I couldn't stay… there was nothing left for me Daph," Reagan couldn't meet Daphne's eyes.

"We were here! We were here Potter…" Draco had his fist clenched.

"I know… I'm sorry… but I-I couldn't stay, I'm better off where I am now."

"Where are you now?" Fred asked.

"I-… I can't say. Lady Death isn't allowing me to tell you. But, don't worry about me – you all have your own lives now. Fred and Daph I'm happy to see that you two ended up together and are carrying on my family's name well."

"How could we not? We were family – all of us. Daphne, Me, George, you..." Fred replied as he comforted Daphne who was weeping into her husband's chest.

Reagan smiled at the two of them, her body then started to disappear. She looked at them regretfully and they all knew what she didn't need to say out loud – her time was coming to an end. She would soon be back wherever she now called home.

"I… - I love you guys, you'll see me again. Things will just be different between us, but you'll see me again."

"Wait! You can't leave again!" Daphne shouted and launched herself out of Fred's arms and tried again to hold Reagan in her arms once more.

"This isn't my world anymore Daph, it's yours and your children's," tears fell down Reagan's eyes, her body shimmered until it disappeared completely leaving them for the last time, but for three of them – they had been given the peace that they so deserved and the closure about what happened to Reagan Lillian Potter was received with tears, emotions and the knowledge that she loved them dearly and perhaps one day they would join her on her next great adventure.

In the future, their children would ask about the emerald-eyed Auburn-haired girl in many of the pictures of when they were students at Hogwarts. And then they would hear the story of Reagan Lillian Potter – the girl who lived, the girl who conquered death, the girl who died in vain, the girl who was betrayed by the light, the girl who was dear to all of them. They may even visit the statue that was erected in Diagon Alley, though many would never know who it was, because it was before their time.

* * *

Reagan opened her eyes, she felt sore and her stomach was growling. She felt two weights on the side of her bed, she turned her head and looked to see on her left was her mother, Lily, she was asleep and clutching Reagan's hand in her own.

"Lily! Lily she's awake!" that voice, James Potter.

Lily Evans shot up and upon seeing Reagan awake she jumped at the girl and pulled her into a crushing hug, sobbing while doing so. Reagan looked around confused as she saw people rush to her bedside – she realized she was in the hospital wing and around her stood Lily, James, Bellatrix, Ingrid, Anna, Cyrus, Sirius, Remus, Peter and surprisingly Severus Snape.

"Madam Pomfrey she's awake!" Bellatrix shouted.

"Is it just me or are there Gryffindor's and Slytherin's standing side by side and not fighting? Damn I must've hit my head hard," Reagan said.

"Out of the way," Madam Pomfrey pushed her way through and began to cast various charms, move around the bed after ushering Lily and James away from it. Lily immediately held onto James, who had an arm wrapped around her waist holding her close to him as they watched the Medi-witch take care of their daughter.

"I'm fine, tis but a few bruises," Reagan complained.

"It most certainly is not Miss Evans! If it wasn't for Severus breaking your fall with his own body, you would be dead. As it is you've been unconscious and healing for a whole week!" Madam Pomfrey huffed, that had Reagan frozen.

"What happened?" she said, her voice was ice cold.

"Evan Rosier – the git cursed you as we were on our way up the stairs. You fell over the side, Severus was a few flights behind all of us and saw you falling, he didn't hesitate to jump over the side of the rail to save you. He got a bit banged up, but the important thing is he saved you," Bellatrix said.

"It would seem that I owe you my life, Severus."

"Don't mention it Evans, we're even for what you did for me last week at Hogsmeade," he said with a small smile.

"Where is Evan Rosier?"

"He was let out of the infirmary a two days ago, Nyla tore him up pretty good. McGonagall stopped her from outright killing him," Ingrid muttered.

"Alright," Reagan threw the bed blankets off of her and swung herself to the side.

"What do you think you're doing?" Madam Pomfrey said outraged.

"Move Poppy," Reagan ground out.

"I will not! You're not even fully healed," she said and moved to put the girl back down, however, James Potter and Bellatrix stopped her.

"This is House business now," James stated, Madam Pomfrey glared at him but backed down.

"What do you mean House business Potter?" Bellatrix asked.

"The muggle House of Evans is under the Protection of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter – an attack on any of the members of House Evans is an attack on the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter," he said.

Reagan allowed her feet to touch the ground, she almost immediately fell if it wasn't for Nyla catching her. The Wampus stood by her side allowing Reagan to lean on her if she needed to. After a few moments Reagan found herself walking with her back straight, she took a few moments to look at herself – school robes, hair a mess, pale skin, Christ she looked as weak as she did at the Dursley's. No, she would not allow herself to be weak, this time she would destroy anything that threatened her or her family. Lady Death had given her the information she required to live a peaceful life in this world, eventually.

She cast a quick Tempus charm and the time told her that most people would be in the great hall for dinner, of course all of her friends and family had stayed by her side most of the time they could and truthfully, she had no idea how often Severus had been there.

All of the occupants of the great hall turned their heads when the doors slammed open and in stalked Reagan Evans, Nyla by her side and behind her were her friends led by James Potter and Bellatrix Black. Reagan herself looked like an avenging angel come back from the dead with a purpose, and to many that frightened them – her wild mane of hair and killing curse green eyes.

She marched right up to Evan Rosier who was sitting and laughing with Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange and the other pureblood bigots until Reagan came into the hall.

"Evan Rosier, I challenge you to an honor duel. You tried to kill me, and did so in the cowardly way – do you accept?" Reagan challenged.

"Why should I accept a duel with a Mudblood, I'm from the Ancient and Noble House of Rosier. A pureblood, you shouldn't be challenging your betters," he sneered at her.

"Because the Muggle House of Evans is under the protection of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, and an attack on House Evans is an attack on the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter," James growled.

"Students – please this is…"

"Shut it Dumbledore, you didn't punish the bastard, you don't have a right to say anything during political matters," Amethyst growled, her eyes piercing right into the Headmaster.

"Figures Blood traitors like you would love the Mudbloods like her, eh Potter, was Evans not putting out so your fucking her cousin now?" Lucius sneered.

"She has the support of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black as well," Sirius boldly declared, the great hall let out a gasp.

"I agree, in fact – I will be her second," Bellatrix stated firmly.

"Fine – I accept your duel. Amycus Carrow will be my second. The terms will be until one of us is dead, all spells are allowed," Evan growled, a bright smile crept up Reagan's face.

"I will preside over the Duel," Amethyst said.

"Deal, the duel shall be held tomorrow after dinner in the Chamber of Secrets. _You just signed your life over_ ," Reagan slipped into Parseltongue and the shivers that ran up everyone's spines could be seen.

Everyone could already tell that Evan Rosier had no idea of what he got himself into, as magic sealed their agreement and now Dumbledore couldn't do a thing to stop blood from being shed, and the ageing Headmaster knew that Reagan Potter would paint the Chamber of Secrets red in Rosier blood.


	9. Chapter 8: Sorceress of the Wilde

**A/N:** I'm not really sure about the way I want this story to go. So I'm just going to go with whatever comes to me and not necessarily stick to the guidelines of the challenge if that's alright with you readers. I find myself a personal fan of Amethyst Crowley as a character and was thinking perhaps She, Reagan and Bellatrix could be a thing. I also wish to explore the idea of a darker Reagan who is more sexually awakened as well… so I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: Any characters that belong J.K. Rowling, any songs that appear are owned by their respective writers and artists. All OC's are products of my own imagination and any names unless specified are pure coincidence**

 **Chapter 8: Sorceress of the Wilde**

* * *

Reagan found herself in one of the most perplexing situations she's ever been in. She was currently in a silenced empty classroom, with her mother ranting at her and her father just standing there with his arms crossed and a small frown on his face. Outside were Sirius, Bellatrix, Remus and Severus – although they couldn't actually hear anything.

"A duel to the death Reagan! Really? Of all of the things you could have said!"

"Lily calm down –" James started.

"I will not calm down James Potter! Why did you not try and stop her! Why did you back her up of all things! Our girl is going to be fighting to the death!"

"We both knew that Reagan could have viewed something like that as a solution to this problem… Lils just calm down, I had to back her up otherwise Rosier wouldn't have viewed it as a legitimate challenge. Honestly, I'm quite shocked that Bellatrix Black of all people decided to back you up," James said the last part to Reagan who just shrugged.

"Look, Mum, Dad… there's no need to worry about me. I'm going to kill the fool, painfully if required."

"You shouldn't be killing! You – we should be studying! Ghah! How can I not worry about you all the time when at first you're almost killed and the moment you're awake you challenge someone to an honor duel to the death!"

"Lillian Evans calm down!" James said holding her sides with his hands and looking at her, she took in deep breaths and started to calm down from her ranting, truthfully, she reminded Reagan of Hermione when she had once been a friend, before she found out that Hermione was being paid to be her friend.

"I'm just really concerned James, what if… what if she loses and we lose her?" Lily said, tears in the corner of her eyes.

Reagan didn't quite know what she could do or say, she had acted as a typical Gryffindor when she stalked up to Rosier and issued her challenge. But she knew that she would kill the bastard regardless, however, she didn't want to worry her parents.

* * *

Dumbledore was a troubled man; the events of Dinner had caused a lot of whispers to get around and made it very difficult to keep his vow of silence to Lord Charlus Potter. He knew about the Potter – no – Evans girl and her first five years at Hogwarts, though he knew Charlus wasn't telling him everything about the girl.

This is what led him to the current situation where Lord Pycillius Rosier was standing in his office, along with Lord Charlus Potter and Lord Arcturus Black. He rubbed his temples with his fingers before turning to the bickering lords.

"Please, can we have some modesty? I know you're all very upset," he said in his peacekeeping voice.

"I for one, want to know why in merlin's name would a Potter take a muggle-house under their care," Lord Rosier snarled.

"My question is why would your Heir attack a girl from behind and knock her off the stairs? If it wasn't for Severus Snape she would be dead." Charlus growled.

"So what? She's a Mudblood, Mudblood's die all the time," Lord Rosier dismissed.

"I'm still perplexed as to why my Grandson and Daughter got involved," Lord Black said with a tired sigh.

"Reagan Evans, is Bellatrix Black's roommate – they're quite good friends from what I hear," Dumbledore said.

"And Sirius is James' best friend, so that would explain why they would back James and Reagan," Charlus added.

"There is also the issue about the place where Reagan has designated for the duel. How Reagan knows where the Chamber of Secrets is, is a mystery as I do not even know myself. Charlus, an explanation if you please?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing to Lord Potter.

"What! The Chamber of Secrets is but a myth!" Lord Rosier snapped.

"Yet, we are all here because magic accepted the official duel and as our heads of houses we were notified about it. Therefore, the girl must know of and could possibly even have access to the Chamber of Secrets," Lord Black supplied.

"Whatever, even if she does open the Chamber of Secrets, the girl won't survive past the Duel she foolishly asked for. Now, I'm going to speak with Evan, I assume you won't object Headmaster Dumbledore? Given that this is House Business."

"Of course not Pycillius, you may go and speak with young Evan."

Dumbledore, Charlus and Arcturus watched as the man walked out of the office and headed towards the Slytherin dungeons before Dumbledore let out a sigh and took a lemon drop, popped it into his mouth and sat back. He had to address the elephant in the room, there was no avoiding it.

"So… you going to tell me the truth about that girl now Charles?" Arcturus asked looking at the other Lord with skepticism.

"He's right Lord Potter, given who and what she is, Lord Black does deserve to know," Dumbledore cut in, Charlus Potter gave him a glare before he sighed.

"Not here, back at Potter manor where Dorea can help me explain as well."

Dumbledore watched as the two of them used his floo and disappeared, he rubbed his temples once again. If he had done something to wrong the girl in the future, he certainly was paying for his future self's actions right now. So, it was with another sigh that he made the decision to just stay out of the girl's way unless the other students who are innocent were in trouble.

* * *

Wilde magic, it was something that had always come naturally to her. The ability to sense the natural, the wilde ambient magic within and surrounding all things. She had studied all of the forms of Wilde magic that she had managed to get her hands on, the Black Library, the Potter Library, the Greengrass Library but most of all – the secrets within Salazar Slytherin's personal library in the Chamber of Secrets held many notes about Wilde magic and the sorcerers and sorceresses of his time who wielded such power. They all had books which only touched upon the ideas, however, if one were to take all of those books and merge their information together. One would get a foundation for Wilde magic. But it was Salazar's own personal notes which lay the ground work for Reagan.

It would be this power that Reagan would make her mark with, she would show the world just who she was, she would change the future of this world as the Last Peverell of her other world.

It was after lunch in the great hall where the students were all staring at Reagan, Bellatrix, Evan and Rodolphus – the four would duel in the afternoon in the fabled chamber of secrets. Most of the students would try and watch, and Professor Crowley would be officiating the honour duel and most likely the other Professors would be maintaining the barrier.

And yet, all of them knew that they would be just as interested in the Chamber of Secrets as it was but a myth prior to Reagan's appearance. So, half of the students would want to see the Chamber and the other half would be watching the duel.

Reagan had been chewed up by her parents, then she had similarly been chewed up by her grandparents – both sets of them. That was followed up by a meeting with Lord Black, whom had demanded that should she survive the duel, she attend a formal dinner with the Black family – given that both Bellatrix and Sirius had openly declared house support for her.

"I hope you enjoy your last meal, Mudblood," Evan snarled, a few of the others chuckled at his jibe.

"You should eat while your head is still on your body," Bellatrix snarled back.

"After this Black, Lord Black can't ignore my father's marriage proposals," Rodolphus smirked and Bellatrix looked at him and made a gagging sound.

"As if I'd ever touch you, or that my Lord Black would ever consider accepting your idiotic proposal."

Classes had been cancelled for the rest of the day, all of the teachers were worried but they also were curious as to the whereabouts of the Chamber of Secrets. It was with glares that Evan Rosier and Rodolphus Lestrange met with Reagan and Bellatrix, they waited for Amethyst Crowley and most likely the rest of the school. Amethyst was followed by Lord Rosier, Lord Black and Lord Potter, then by Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers.

"Reagan, you need to direct us to the Chamber of Secrets where the challenge will be done," Professor Crowley stated, Reagan gave a nod.

"Follow me, and just because you'll all know where the Chamber of Secrets is, doesn't mean you'll be able to get it. It requires Parseltongue," Reagan said before leading them to the girls bathroom on the second floor.

"The girls' bathroom? Pathetic," Rosier commented.

" _Open_ ," Reagan's hiss sent shivers down all of those who were following, then everyone watched surprised as the sink changed to reveal a tunnel.

" _Stairs_ ," Reagan hissed again and she watched as stairs started to form before she descended into the chamber of secrets.

They eventually came to the giant chamber where Reagan had faced and killed Slytherin's basilisk, however, she knew that it was still alive and still in here. Perhaps this time she would bind the beast to herself instead of allowing Tom Riddle to use it once again.

"A shame we won't be able to open the chamber of secrets again, after all this will be the place of your death, Mudblood," Lestrange sneered.

"Professor Crowley, the shields?" Reagan said.

Professor Crowley along with Dumbledore erected the most powerful wards they could around the area where the duel would be taking place, all of the teachers and most of the students were standing around the edges of the shimmering dome that formed around Reagan Evans, Bellatrix Black, Evan Rosier and Rodolphus Lestrange.

"I hope you all enjoy looking at this beautiful place, though I won't let you back down here after this," Reagan said with a bright smile, one that caused Evan and Rodolphus to falter.

Professor Crowley stood in the center, there was around 100 meters between Evan and Reagan. A fitting distance for the start of such a duel, Bellatrix stood off to Reagan's right while Rodolphus stood off to Evan's right. Professor Crowley raised her wand in the air and began to speak.

"This is an Honor Duel between Lady Reagan of the Muggle House of Evans, Vassal of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. And Heir Evan of the Ancient and Noble House of Rosier. As per the conditions outlined by Heir Rosier, the duel shall be to the death with no spells off limits, that includes the unforgivables. In a normal situation, it would be considered illegal and an Azkaban sentence would follow, however, in an honor duel between Ancient and Noble families and higher, the Ministry laws do not apply should the conditions be agreed upon by both parties. Seconds Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange are to make sure nothing interrupts the Duel, should either send lethal curses of their own they shall be stripped of their Magic as honor dictates that only Heir Rosier and Lady Evans are to use lethal magic. Now that the formalities are over, when the spark from my wand hits the ceiling, the duel will begin," she announced.

Reagan felt it, the magic that surrounded this place. She also felt her holly and phoenix feather wand, as well as another wand she had made for her. Daphne and Draco had stressed the importance of a backup, unregistered wand. However, when she had it forged for her it had taken more of a liking to her magic than her original wand. This wand was half mahogany and half emerald, 11 inches with a basilisk venom core. The very same basilisk that slept within the Chamber currently.

A shift in the magic around the room brought Reagan back to reality where a sickly green light just narrowly missed her, if it hadn't been for that slight shift, the killing curse would have it as she had unconsciously shifted to the left by a few centimeters. She turned back just to see the spark of red die against the ceiling, Evan Rosier had fired early. Of course, she knew that he would do that. With a flick of her wrists both of her wands were in her hands. _Why should I play nice? This fool wants me dead, I'll show them just who they're dealing with. I am the Last Peverell_.

" _Crucio_!" the torture curse came flying at Reagan.

Reagan's movements were fluid, she ducked and she weaved – dancing around the spells that Evan was sending at her. She battered away any that came close causing the shield erected to absorb it. A well-placed banishing charm sent Evan Rosier flying into the shield behind him, he got up and wiped the blood away from his lip.

Reagan looked at Rodolphus who looked like he was on the verge of sending a curse himself. And her lips curled into a grin, before she sent a blasting curse, following by another banishing charm and a cutting curse. Of course, she never uttered a word so the boy didn't even know what was being sent at him. It took all of his mental strength to throw his body out of the way as he was only just recovering from being slammed into a shield.

"Don't you even dare Rodolphus, actually, please do. I really want to see you stripped of your pathetic magic," Bellatrix's shout echoed around the chamber.

Rodolphus Lestrange glared at her, but the grip on his wand didn't loosen up whatsoever. Reagan noted that in the corner of her eye she could see Lord Pycillius Rosier looking at her with such hate, he was practically seething and if she performed well, perhaps she could bait a challenge from him.

Again, and again the Rosier Heir sent unforgivable after unforgivable at her, coupled with a whole lot of other dark magic in an attempt to subdue her. Yet, every time Reagan avoided it by moving or simply battered it away as if it was nothing. As if she was barely going to acknowledge the fact that a spell that could kill her was coming her way. It truly frightened many just how adept this muggle-born witch was at magic, and furthermore, how she toyed with someone who threatened her life.

Evan shouted in frustrated and sent a volley of cutting curses at Reagan with a killing curse trailing just behind it. Reagan put up a shield and conjured a marble stone slab to take the killing curse, she didn't transfigure it, she conjured it out of nothing.

Reagan then spun around the shattering conjured stone and banished its remains at him, she then followed this up with a line of cutting curses of her own. Evan Rosier was magically spent, he did his best to shield himself from the broken pieces of stone and didn't notice the cutting curses until it was too late.

Gasps echoed throughout the room as they watched first Evan's arms drop to the ground, cleanly severed with the cutting curses. Before he dropped to his knees eyes wide open. Reagan chuckled, in her movements she now stood directly in front of the statue of Slytherin where the Basilisk would appear from the mouth.

" _Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the four_ ," she hissed in Parseltongue.

" _Who are you, why do you call… why do you smell like me?_ " the mouth opened and a surprisingly feminine voice hissed back.

" _I am Reagan Potter, the last of the Peverell's of my world."_

" _Peverell's? so they do exist… very well, what do you wish of me Mistress? Do you wish for me to kill muggle-borns like the last one did?"_ the hiss was one of anger and Reagan knew that the basilisk didn't like killing Myrtle but was forced to.

" _No… I wish for you to serve me in my goals to make the world a better place. I am going after that previous master and any who associate with him. Including this fool I'm going to feed to you, if you accept me – come out with your first lid on so that the spectators won't die from your glare_ ," Reagan replied.

" _Ooh, I like the sound of that. My Father's wife was like you, she smelt like you as well. I am yours Witch_."

The students and teachers all stood shocked as a sixty-foot basilisk slid out of the mouth and stood proudly behind Reagan whose eyes were glowing emerald green. She pointed towards the bleeding body of Evan Rosier with grinned.

" _Feast_ ," was all Reagan said.

With a shriek that caused everyone to put their hands over their ears the Basilisk launched forwards at a speed that Reagan didn't know it possessed, snatched up Evan's body and swallowed him in one gulp.

"Evan! You cunt! I'm going to kill you," Lord Rosier snarled slamming his hand against the shield.

"Oh… well, you know what to do. Don't you Lord Rosier?" Reagan said, walking to where he was standing behind the barrier.

"Pycillius, surely there's been enough bloodshed…" Dumbledore tried to reason. Next to him Lord Black and Lord Potter looked at Reagan as if they were looking at a Monster.

"No! That damned Mudblood cunt killed Evan. I'm going to fucking kill her," he growled shaking off Dumbledore's hand.

"To be fair he demanded it be to the Death," Amethyst said.

"And I demand justice! I demand an honor duel, same conditions as my sons!" he growled.

"Pycillius, speaking with your emotions will do nothing good. Leave it as it is, you have a daughter and a wife," Lord Black said.

"No! I demand a duel to the death, right here, right now. Do you accept Mudblood?" he snapped.

"I accept. _Stand back_ ," she replied and the basilisk slithered back and stood behind her again.

It was only then that Pycillius Rosier was allowed through the shield, Amethyst looked at the man with dark hair and frowned. She then looked at Reagan with an expression of worry, but found that the girl only had a smile as if she had expected this outcome. So, she sighed and once again repeated the rules.

Like son, like father it would seem. Amethyst had only just set off the spark when Pycillius Rosier sent a volley of illegal and dark curses flying. Hiding multiple behind broken bits of marble he banished in her direction. Behind Reagan the basilisk hissed, but Reagan just shook her head before she moved into the lines of fire. She blocked, dodged and deflected spells and pieces of broken stone out of her way, a feral grin on her face.

She was brought back to memories of training, training with Barty Crouch Jr. disguised as Mad-Eye Moody, training with her godfather Sirius Black, a broken and vengeful criminal. The brief bits of training she had with the Dark Lord on some occasions where she felt like being with him just for kicks. But most of all, the sessions she had with Bellatrix Lestrange, while she would never admit that the insane witch was one of her favourite tutors.

She no longer cared about who was watching her, she would show everyone not to fuck with Reagan Lillian Potter, the last Peverell. She ducked out of the way of two killing curses and went straight into two disarming spells. Her wands flew out of her hands and dropped onto the ground near Lord Rosier who looked at her with a victorious grin.

"End of the line Mudblood! This is for my boy," he snarled and threw out a killing curse at an unarmed Reagan.

"Reagan!" she could hear the shouts of her parents, and her friends.

She watched the green spell comes, her thoughts were brought back to her talk with Death during her time unconscious. She would have to stop smiling so much, it was beginning to hurt her jaw. She raised her hand and smacked the killing curse right out of the air, sending it into the ground and creating a small crater. Her eyes were glowing the emerald green they were, magic dancing around her irises. Her palms crackled with the feeling of Wilde magic.

" _Sorceress of the Wilde_ ," the basilisk gasped.

Reagan conjured a single stone blade, and then shot it at Pycillius who was staring at her. A girl of only 15, wielding ancient magic that hadn't been seen since the age of Merlin and Morgana. He didn't even have time to dodge as the stone spear impaled him, blood pouring from his wound and pooling onto the ground beneath his feet.

There was complete silence as Reagan walked to the body of the dying Lord, he would die within a minute, of that she was certain. She knelt in front of him, picked up his hand and plucked the Rosier family ring off of it before putting it on her own finger. The ring reshaped itself to fit her hand and she smirked before turning to the frozen crowd.

"By right of Conquest, The Ancient and Noble House of Rosier now belongs to me."


	10. Chapter 9: Humility and past losses

**Disclaimer: Any characters that belong J.K. Rowling, any songs that appear are owned by their respective writers and artists. All OC's are products of my own imagination and any names unless specified are pure coincidence**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Humility and past losses**

Arcturus Black sat in his office staring at the fireplace, firewhiskey in his hand and an already empty bottle on the desk. His wife sat in a couch in the room and was drinking something similar, although it wasn't firewhiskey it was something just as potent.

"So… you're saying that the girl is…"

"A Black, yes. To be precise she is the blood daughter of young James."

"And she…?"

"Controls the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets… and has now claimed the Ancient and Noble house of Rosier as hers by right of Conquest after killing both Evan and Pycillius in a Duel made of their own rules."

"And she killed Lord Rosier…?"

"Without her wands, yes."

"Christ… thank god Bellatrix is a close friend and Sirius is friends with James. But, what does that mean for us? She is powerful and she had the blood of Potter's, Black's, Slytherin… what else?"

"Peverell as well."

"Are we talking about _those_ Peverell's?"

"Indeed… My dear, I have decided that the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black will support her through anything she decides to do. Charles and Dorea made it quite clear that the girl's life was not the best from where she came from. And despite how horrified, and terrified of her both Charles and I are – he and Dorea are supporting anything she wants to do. My love, Charles told me of the future that she is from."

"And what does our House look like during that time?"

"It doesn't exist, not as we are. The only pure one who were left of our House was the girl. Something happened to our family, and I won't let it happen. Ever."

"I suppose that means that the next family dinner will include the Potter's and the girl?"

"Yes… and the two remaining Rosier's given that the girl is now the Head of that family. Though I do question whether or not the girl is completely sane…" Arcturus sighed looking up at the family tapestry and thinking about the duel he witnessed the other day.

 _Flashback_

 _Arcturus Black sat down in the office of Sharpclaw, the official goblin who was in charge of all of the affairs of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. He looked through all his documents before the two looked at each other and sighed._

" _This truly is one headache inducing situation we find ourselves in, Lord Black," Sharpclaw said._

" _You're telling me, old friend. I was skeptical about what Charlie and Dory told me, but after seeing the girl in action… it is not someone I would ever want to be on the bad side of," Arcturus replied._

" _And you're absolutely sure you want to change the line of succession for the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black?" Sharpclaw asked._

" _There is no choice, if the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black was reduced to ashes during her time, perhaps she is the best person to lead it – should I ever be unable to in the future."_

" _Very well Lord Black, the primary heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black will be Reagan Lillian Potter, secondary heir will be Orion Black, tertiary heir will be Cygnus Black and so on."_

* * *

"We need to address the Erumphant in the room. Reagan… what did we see the other day?" Charlus asked, as calmly as he could.

"An honour duel, well, two to be precisely. And I won, didn't I?"

"Reagan, this is not time for your sass," Charlus warned.

"That's not what I was talking about, Reagan. Just how much do you know? What I saw the other day would suggest you have a lot more knowledge than you informed us of," he continued.

"So what?"

"Charles… let's just leave it, I don't care what happened. All that I care about is that she's okay, she's here, safe and she won this time, and that's enough for me," Dorea said, her voice broken - the two of them sharing a brief look that neither of the three other occupants saw.

"Lily, James – what do you two have to say about this?" Charlus asked his son and daughter-in-law-to-be.

"I… I have no words, I have no idea about what I saw and I don't think I even want to remember it," James shuddered, looking directly at the table.

"Worse things were done during the Grindelwald war, you did worse things Grandfather. What I did the other day, was directly within the parameters of the rules dictated by them." Reagan shrugged.

"How can you act so indifferent about murdering someone!" Lily stood abruptly, Reagan just cocked her head.

"It was a duel to the death _mum_ , you and I know that meant only one of us was going to walk away. And I did walk away," Reagan said standing up and looking at Lily.

"You still shouldn't be so indifferent about taking a life so casually…" Lily scowled.

"I first killed in my first year, then again in my second, and third, fourth and then my fifth. Each year at Hogwarts, even if it was unintentional, even if it wasn't completely by my hand. I killed still. And I was in a _fucking_ time of war."

Lily stormed out of the room and James looked torn between following Lily and staying with Reagan who looked in the direction Lily went with confusion on her face. As if she didn't quite get what she did wrong. She then made eye contact with James and gestured for him to follow Lily, which he did quickly.

"Well… we'll adjust, now Reagan. We have to go over your duties as a Head of House, and furthermore I've properly invited Lady Eileen Rosier and her daughter Annabeth Rosier to come and meet their new Head of House formally."

"Ugh… do I have to?" Reagan complained.

"You're the one who claimed the House by Right of Conquest, that leaves you with duties as 'Lord' Rosier. Now come, you're about to learn the consequences of your actions." Charlus sighed before opening the door of his office and gesturing for her to enter.

Reagan sighed and entered the office, the door closed behind her and she took a seat across from Charlus where he got out paperwork and put a stack in front of her before he began to start lecturing her. While he was terrified of her prowess and definitely didn't want to face her in a duel. But, he was her grandfather and despite how randomly and somewhat violent actions – he knew that she is trying to change their future for the better.

So, he spent the time to take her through all the laws of their world, how she was expected to act now that she was the 'Lady' well, Lord, of an Ancient and Noble House. He was pleased that she actually listened to everything he was explaining, although he knew that the Greengrass girl from her time most likely taught her most of these laws already. Charlus just wanted to be sure she knew exactly what she was getting into, due to the actions she had taken.

Reagan, for her part had enjoyed spending the time with her grandfather, even if she was just reacquainting herself with their laws. And she conceded that Charlus Potter did have a very valid argument – she had acted like a typically Gryffindor, not thinking about what would happen once she won the duels. She claimed the Ancient and Noble House of Rosier by conquest for one simple reason – to take it away from Tom Riddle's group.

Now, she didn't like any of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, or any of the light sided families from her days at Hogwarts before shit hit the fan and she was sent to a parallel universe and a different time altogether. But, she thoroughly disliked any that helped Voldemort during his first rise – without the backing of the Dark pureblood families, perhaps her life would have been different, perhaps the war would have been different.

Despite her somewhat neutral stance with the Voldemort of her time, she was positive about that fact that she would not let the first wizarding war be as devastating for their world that it was during her time.

* * *

Lady Eileen Rosier nee Bones was considered a relatively attractive woman even though she was in her early thirties. Her and Pycillius had been married through a betrothal contract that was done to strengthen their House alliance. It was primarily a loveless marriage, but one thing she did know what was she loved her children. However, once Evan had been born, Pycillius seemed to ignore her and their eldest child Annabeth in favor of educating Evan to his ideals – ones that she personally didn't agree with. She tried to teach him some other lessons, in an attempt to mellow the boy out and keep him open-minded, but after one particularly brutal and violent argument with her husband, she had been forced to stopped doing that. So instead it was left to her to take care of Annabeth and give her the love that she wouldn't get from her father – who most likely would just marry her off for whatever convenient alliance he wanted to make. She wanted her daughter to be able to follow her dreams like she wished she could have done, and under Pycillius, she knew that was unlikely. However, with Reagan as their Head of House, perhaps, just perhaps Annabeth could break free of the chains that held her. Or so she hoped, it wasn't too bad to hope, was it?

Annabeth Rosier was a seventh-year student at Hogwarts and had the same golden hair as her mother, she was a relatively thin girl and stood at just five feet tall. She had a rather sizeable bust that had garnered attention from many males in her year level, and younger – although she hated their staring. Shorter than both of her parents, she was also in Slytherin and had her interest piqued by Reagan when the hat put her in Slytherin. But unlike many of the other members of their House, she didn't care about Reagan being in their house at all, although sometimes she did see the girl watching her intently – this would normally creep her out but for some reason when it came to Reagan Evan's stare, she seemed to blush and feel somewhat safer if that were possible at all.

And yet the two of them were completely shocked to find out that Evan had agreed to an honor duel and demanded it be to the Death, Annabeth had told her father and brother that it was a terrible idea to go through with it. Evan could make a formal apology and vow to never hurt Reagan again and be done with it, but the foolish boy was too much like their father to listen. And now both her and her mother were left without their Head of House and their heir – but not only that, the Ancient and Noble house of Rosier now belonged to said girl by right of Conquest. The world just couldn't give her a break, could it? All she wanted to do was graduate out of Hogwarts, and then continue her studies on Magical creatures – hopefully under the tutelage of Newt Scamander, but now everything she wanted to do was in the hands of a muggle-born girl who commanded a Basilisk, commanded Wilde magic, and now commanded the Ancient and Noble House of Rosier.

"Anna, are you ready?" Eileen asked.

"I am," she replied, Baron Potter had invited them to dine with him and their family – including their new Head of House.

"Come, we mustn't be late," Eileen said.

"What do you think is going to happen to us now, Mother?" Anna asked quietly as they walked towards their floo.

"I honestly have no idea… but, from the memory you showed me. I can only suggest with stay on the good side of our new head of house, by _any_ means necessary."

As they stepped through the floo and into the foyer of Potter mansion, one that easily eclipsed their own in size, they were greeted by a formally dressed Baron Potter, Lady Potter, Heir Potter, and 'Lord' Rosier – the last being the girl, how she had managed to claim the lordship, none of them knew.

"Baron Potter, we thank you for our invite to dine with you. And we hope we are not intruding upon you too much," Eileen said and then she and Anna both bowed before they turned to Reagan and bowed lower.

"My lady, I am Eileen Rosier, wife of the late Lord Rosier. And this is my daughter Annabeth Rosier – she's a Seventh-year…"

"In Slytherin, yes I know." Reagan cut her off, only for Charlus to smack her on the back of her head.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?" Reagan snapped at him.

"Manners, Reagan," Dorea Potter scolded her and Reagan just pouted.

"Lady Rosier, Miss Rosier – I will apologise for the new 'Lord' Rosier's behavior… and you are most welcome to dine with us, you are family now – after all," Charlus stepped in and offered a hand.

"Family? I'm sorry Baron Potter – but isn't my lady a muggle-born vassal of your house?" Anna asked.

"It is not to be discussed quite openly, but I'm sure Miss Evans will share later on when the three of you have your private discussion. In my office, of course – but alas, the House elves have prepared a wonderful feast for us all. Come – let us fill our stomachs before we speak of House business," Charlus said with a genuine smile.

"Very well, after you Baron Potter, my lady," Eileen said with another curtsey.

Dinner was spent with Dorea and Eileen catching up, apparently the two had been students together, Dorea being a Slytherin and Eileen being a Ravenclaw. Reagan didn't really acknowledge the situation she was in and James and Annabeth held a certain level of hostility towards each other – the whole Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry. Then after that, Reagan, Charlus, Eileen and Annabeth all retired to the office where they engaged in serious talks which were all protected as house secrets. After a few minutes, Charlus left the room leaving Reagan to converse with the Rosier's - a first lesson in humility for her.

* * *

Charlus made his way through the hall and to a room with a closed door, inside he could hear the sobbing of Lily Evans and the quiet talking of James. _Merlin, everything's so fucked_. He sighed and knocked on the door, a few moments later it opened and James frowned slightly.

"Son, I would like to have a word with Lily, _alone_ ," he said.

"Okay Dad, just... don't make her cry anymore _please_ , I can't bare to hear it."

"I will try to refrain from that, Reagan is speaking to the Rosier's in my office. Perhaps you should go and keep your mother company until I return," he stated more than suggested.

With a brief look over his shoulder at Lily who nodded slightly, James left the room and walked down the hall back towards the dinning room. Charlus closed the door and walked over to Lily, he conjured himself a chair instead of sitting upon the bed that Lily was on. He then conjured a handkerchief for her to wipe her eyes with.

"Being a parent is one of the hardest things in the world. It is even worse in a time of war, what I'm going to tell you next has to be kept between the two of us. Please," he said before taking a deep breath.

"Okay," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"James is not Dorea and mine's first born child, yet he is our only child. We never had it in our hearts to tell him that he should have had an older sister, at least fifteen years his senior. Dorea was pregnant during the start of the Grindelwald War, we had just been married for a few months before the war broke out and man young lords like myself left our wives and joined the fight against the Dark Lord. Dorea's brother, Arcturus, and I were training partner's and then eventually field partners. However, Dorea was a prodigal Healer and despite going against my wishes and being pregnant - she too joined the war effort as a healer, trust me Arcturus and I were yelling at her and each other for a good few hours.

She gave birth to a girl, we named her Mariabella. The years went by and Dorea still worked as a Healer, but far away from the frontlines where Arcturus and I were, the two of them were safe and although my daughter was growing up without her father always being there, Dorea managed to teach her right and every time I came home I spent all of my time with her. Our worries only increased as the two of us had grown a reputation as slayers of the Dark Lord Grindelwald's forces, he eventually learned our names and then learned our weaknesses. While Arcturus and I were deployed in France, one of his spies took Dorea and Mariabella prisoner, my daughter would have been around your age at this time.

Wanting to protect her mother in my stead, the girl had claimed she would become a soldier once she finished at Hogwarts. She challenged Grindelwald to an honour duel, to the death, either way Dorea would walk free regardless of the outcome - she had to kill his protege before he accepted. My wife watched as my fifteen year old daughter duelled the Dark Lord, she watched as our daughter was killed in front of her - and then she was let go. You may not notice it, but, my wife still has those haunting flashbacks. That's why Dorea said she was just happy that Reagan came back alive. Because we've already lost one daughter to a Dark Lord's war, it would break her to lose another daughter, albeit granddaughter, to another Dark Lord's war.

I am not saying that you should forgive Reagan's actions, but, I am merely giving you the view that Dorea and I have as parents who lose a child to a war with a dark lord, as a father who failed to protect his daughter. It is up to you to decide what course of action you want to take, perhaps you should speak to Dorea - she may have some better words as a mother."

Lily was speechless, she had no idea the pain and the past history that Charlus and Dorea had, especially when it came to this subject. She thanked him before he left and spent time reflecting on what she wanted to do, Reagan may be her age, and she may be young, naive, stupid and emotional - but she knew one thing for sure, when she thought of Reagan, it was not as a sister or a fellow student, but as a mother, scared and worried about her child. She decided, after an hour to seek Dorea out and talk to her - mother to proverbial mother.


	11. Chapter 10: Anna, Reagan and the Black's

**Disclaimer: Any characters that belong J.K. Rowling, any songs that appear are owned by their respective writers and artists. All OC's are products of my own imagination and any names unless specified are pure coincidence**

 **Thundersphinx:** I actually do know that Fleamont and Euphemia are James' parents, however, their names are quite long and their characteristics are quite counter-productive to the story where Charlus and Dorea – having never had children of their own as per J.K. Rowling's wikia, make a suitable AU parenting couple for James to change the dynamic of James' personality when Charlus is giving a Grindelwald war backstory which is quite common in many fanfics with Charlus Potter and Arcturus Black in them. Additionally, Charlus is married to Dorea Potter nee Black, meaning there is a blood connection the Black's which many stories utilise, so it makes sense in many of those stories for Charlus and Dorea to be the parents.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Anna, Reagan, and the Black's**

Silence was all that echoed around Slytherin Dungeons as Reagan entered. Lucius Malfoy and the Lestrange brothers visibly took a step back as she neared, she stopped and looked at everyone before giving the room a predatory smile, as if she were in a room full of sheep.

"Bout time you got back to this joint," Bellatrix said standing as Reagan entered their room.

"Nice to know you missed me," Reagan replied.

"Now… WHAT THE HELL EVANS? Have you been holding out on me all this time?" Bellatrix said pulled Reagan and after pushing her to the ground she dropping herself across from her.

"Errr… well what can I really say? I used all my knowledge and skills to stay alive," Reagan replied.

"Don't bullshit me Evans, we both know that wasn't all your knowledge or skill, but what the fuck Evans? I mean you used wandless – no, you used _fucking Elemental Magic_. And not the kind that most powerful witches and wizards use, no, you used _fucking ancient elemental magic_ ," Bellatrix stated, her arms crossed.

"I'm surprised you know what that is Bella," Reagan said.

"Bitch, that's my line," Bella replied, Reagan just poked her tongue out.

There was a knock on their door and Reagan raised an eyebrow at Bella who just shrugged before getting up and opening the door. Reagan could see Bella's posture stiffen slightly when it was revealed that two girls were at the door, one had platinum blonde hair and the other had darker hair – both, however, looked like younger versions of Bella.

"Andy, Cissy, what are you two doing here?" Bella asked.

"Reminding _someone_ that they had a certain message to pass on from a certain Lord?" Andy said, crossing her arms while Cissy skipped into the room and over to Reagan.

"Hiya, I'm Narcissa Black – the youngest of the Black Sister's, but you can call me Cissy. I was so amazed by the duel the other day! How did you do that thing with the earth?" Narcissa asked.

"Uh… magic?" Reagan said sheepishly.

"No dah, but like, what kind of magic? And you didn't use a wand either, so like, what does that mean? Are you like Merlin reincarnated? Have you had an inheritance test done at Gringotts? You should, I wonder what unique kind of ancestry you have," Narcissa Black just seemed to keep on talking.

"For goodness sakes Cissy, don't interrogate the girl," the other girl, Andy said coming over and pulling Narcissa away.

"Andromeda Black, the middle sister – and probably the only level headed one compared to these two. Now come on Cissy, we were only coming to remind Bella on the message she has to deliver," Andy said as she pushed Narcissa towards the door.

"Awww, but I wanted to talk to her more," Narcissa pouted.

"Bellatrix, just give her the damned message," Andy grumbled while pulling a resisting Narcissa along with her.

"You want to clue me in?" Reagan asked and Bella just sighed.

"My Grandfather, Lord Arcturus Black the 3rd, has requested you come to the Black Ancestral Home for a feast, I was going to tell you later but I wanted some answers first," Bella said shrugging with her hands up in a 'what can I say' gesture.

"Right…"

"Oh, he also mentioned that the Potter's would be there," she added with a frown, Reagan raised an eyebrow.

"When is it?"

"Friday…"

* * *

Amethyst Crowley arrived at her destination, as she emerged from the floo two girls immediately took her coat off and went towards the racks to hang it up. She didn't pay them any attention as this was quite normal for whenever she would visit _home_.

"The Lord and Lady are waiting for you in the throne room," one of the servant girls squeaked.

Amethyst nodded and walked in the direction of the throne room. Not many knew the truth about the Ancient and Noble House of Crowley – founder of the book of shadows. The book was aptly named as its contents contained spells, rituals and even lore about the shadow world. One in which she knew very much about due to her parentage.

Alastair Crowley – her lord and father had used the book to contact the Shadow Plane, where he met her mother Lilith. Lilith Crowley was the Queen of the Succubae in the Shadow plane, the world behind the shadows. While she didn't use her powers to enthrall Alastair, she took a deep fascination in him as much as he did her and the two eventually married and then had Amethyst – the princess and heiress of the Crowley and Succubae empire.

From a young age, she had been trained in both the human magics and the shadow magics, to be in tune with her magic and her creature side. The world knew of only the half-blood succubus' that were exiled from the shadow plane and in the human world they had gained quite the bad reputation as lust fiends, Succubi fed not on lust but rather passion and strong emotions, sure sex usually followed those traits but it was never necessary.

But one thing wasn't deniable for a pure-blood succubi, which despite having two different blooded parents, the succubus blood would always be dominant in a daughter than a son as their species was matriarchal by nature. Their magic was wilde and when it came to picking partners for their lives, they were attracted to beings with strong magical cores. And that was the reason for her visit home – she had found someone who was overflowing with such magics and had to escape to her home and release those frustrations lest she do something she regrets.

Reagan Potter – the source of such innate desires, she knew the girls' history and had been able to ascertain that she had above average power. But it was only when she was the judge of the honor duels the girl got herself into, that she had a glimpse of the true power of the young girl. A power that both frightened and aroused her, she knew the very moment that Reagan had used ancient magic to impale Lord Rosier, that Reagan was to be hers. Or more accurately she was to be Reagan's – Reagan's magic was like her mother's, dominant in every form while her magic, while strong, was more like her father's, submissive in nature should the right partner come across it and beat it into submission. Succubi were proud and dominant by nature despite having their alphas and omegas.

"Welcome home, daughter," the voice of her mother brought her out of her internal musings, she had arrived at the throne room.

"Hello mother, father," she said straightening her back.

"How are you dear? How is magical Britain treating you?" Lilith Crowley sauntered down from her throne and embraced her daughter, giving her a kiss on her lips which Amethyst returned briefly.

"It has been quite… interesting," she replied.

"It certainly would have to be for you to come running back home so quickly, tell me daughter, what has happened?" her father said, greeting her with a warm fatherly hug.

"I've found her, my mate," Amethyst clarified.

"Oh, this is a joyous occasion! How soon are we to expect a visit?" Lilith said.

"I'm not sure mother… she's a student of mine, the one I told you about."

"The time traveler? They say bad things happen to those who mess with time," Alastair said frowning.

"She is not a time traveler per say, father, she is a dimension walker. Death himself conducted the transfer of her from her broken world to ours," Amethyst said.

"My father did that? I shall have to have a conversation with him then. But come, talk to us child. And I have no doubt you'll be needing _some_ release, I will have Lucinda and Sophia prepare for you in your room."

* * *

Annabeth Rosier and Reagan Potter were sitting across from each other on Annabeth's bed in her prefect's chamber. The two hadn't properly had a conversation as of yet, Annabeth had let her mother do most of the talking, and just listened when at Potter manor.

"So… you gonna ask your questions Annabeth? Or look at me with a mixture of curiosity and confusion all night?" Reagan asked, her eyes drifting from the book she had in her hand up to Anna's own.

"Okay, first I think you can just call me Anna. And I suppose, I don't really know where to start though."

"How about the first question to come to mind?"

"Fine… What was my life like back in your world? Or the House of Rosier as a whole?"

"There's a muggle saying, curiosity killed the cat. Are you sure you want me to answer that question _Anna_?"

"The saying goes, Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. I'm not as ignorant or as stuck up as many of the other pure-bloods. And yes, I want to know."

"Very well… but I am warning you, you may not like what I know of the future of your family and House from my world. That being said, obviously due to circumstances, that future is now not possible – or so I would assume."

"Noted, now please, tell me about the Rosier's from your world."

" _Pycillius Rosier spent much of the ancestral wealth of the Rosier Vaults funding Lord Voldemort's war on the muggle-born and light sided groups of magical Britain. However, Heir Evan Rosier was seen as more promising than his father and Voldemort tasked him with committing the murder of Pycillius Rosier – of course, he must have done it in secret. Lord Evan Rosier was an elite Death Eater with a cruel and immoral side – he allowed the elite pure-bloods free entertainment in the form of his half-blood mother, Eileen Rosier nee Bones. She, of course was powerless to refuse his orders and was used as entertainment._

 _Furthermore, Annabeth Rosier was unable to follow her dreams to become a Rune crafter due to Lord Rosier forbidden her to do so. So, she, on her own terms disowned herself from the Rosier family in order to escape the fate of being a broodmare for the Death Eaters like Eileen Rosier had become. The thing is, she was unable to support herself and the ministry wouldn't take in a nameless Witch, nor would any of the light families accept a witch with a dark core such as her own. So, in order to survive she had to sell her body to a brothel in Knockturn Alley in order to have food, shelter and protection – although she became one of the favorites of the establishment until 1995 where she found herself in the company of a young half-blood Witch whose company she enjoyed and even loved with all of her heart making it emotionally impossible for her to continue working at the brothel as a whore, and eventually had the courage to ask the witch to buy her from the place. Said Witch accepted, and that very night the witch purchased her freedom. The witch, herself was young, naïve and craved the love that Annabeth Rosier gave her, but in her hubris the witch allowed her to visit Diagon Alley as frequently as she liked. One dark night, Annabeth had told her young lover she was going to Diagon to restock on potions, the witch let her go and went to bed. She woke in the morning to Aurors knocking on her door with news that Annabeth Rosier's body had been found in Knockturn Alley, beaten beyond recognition and there was possible forced sexual interaction involved. Around a month later the witch was still in mourning, and things got worse with the murder of her godfather and her uncle. The day after the funeral, that Witch walked through the veil of death_."

Annabeth looked at Reagan, Reagan looked back at her although she looked like she was peering through her, at a distant memory. Annabeth would be turning 17 later in the school year, she would barely have been in her 30's when she died in Reagan's world.

"I don't know what to say… I guess this Witch was a close friend of yours?"

"We knew each other, I suppose."

"And what happened to Evan Rosier?"

"Lord Evan Rosier was killed by Master Auror Alastair Moody in the aftermath of Lord Voldemort's downfall."

"I see… well, I guess it's a good thing that none of that is going to happen?" Anna trailed off.

"Your mother is going to be representing the interests of House Rosier for me publically, you yourself are free to pursue anything you're interested in. You don't have to become a Rune crafter like the Annabeth Rosier of my world wanted to be, but whatever it is you decide to do. You have my full support as your new 'Lord'" Reagan stated, her expression completely stoic.

Anna flung her arms around the younger girl, giving her a tight squeeze. Anna had so many emotions going through her body, she was appalled of the state her family was in where Reagan Potter came from – and while the girl's past was mostly a mystery and a closely guarded Potter secret, she was grateful that she could at least ask about the other girl's world. She was feeling overwhelmed that she had lost everything, but apparently found true love only to die way before her time and in a gruesome manner.

"Thank you, Reagan, you can count on my full support. No matter what, you saved me and my mum even though you killed my brother and my Dad," Anna had tears in her eyes, she wiped them away and got up before walking to the bathroom, intending to try and pull herself together.

Reagan sat on the bed and watched the girl go into the bathroom, close the door and then she felt privacy wards go up in the bathroom. She slipped her hand down the collar of her shirt to the pendant that she never took off, and even hid in the diary of Bellatrix Black she brought from her world at times – both heavily spelled with a Fidelius charm to protect her secrets. She opened the simple heart-shaped pendant and gave a small smile, inside was a picture of herself and she was smiling broadly while a pair of arms were around her shoulders and an older woman next to her with just a brighter smile.

"I promised I would protect you Anna, I promised when I paid that place for you – I promised that although I didn't have much to give you but my childish love, I would protect you, I may not have been able to keep that promise in my world. But I can do it here, in yours – I'll do whatever it takes this time," she whispered before closing the pendant and returning it to its place between her breasts.

* * *

It was Friday and Reagan was supposed to be meeting with Bellatrix and the other two black sisters before they were to floo to the Black Ancestral home through Professor Slughorn's office. However, it was close to 5pm and Reagan was already ready and waiting with Andromeda and Narcissa, the former of was currently latched onto her arm and talking non-stop much to her older sister's amusement.

"Okay, what the fuck is taking Bella so long?" Reagan grumbled.

"Not sure, she should be here by now," Andromeda said with a frown.

"Alright, that's it. I'm going to go and get her, she should have been ready already!" Reagan snapped and stormed towards their room where Bella had claimed she was getting dressed for the night.

Upon opening the room there was an audible squeak and movement, Reagan just stared at the sight in front of her. Bellatrix was in the bed, clearly not clothed but had her blanket up over her body – and next to her was Ingrid, blonde hair disheveled and hiding her body with the blanket of Bellatrix's bed as well.

"Well… shit," Bella cursed.

"Uh… I'll let you two finish, or something…" Reagan said quickly, turned and closed the door blushing heavily.

"So, what was going on with her?" Andy asked.

"Nothing! Uh… she was kinda still getting dressed," Reagan stammered, Andromeda looked at her with skepticism before she just shrugged.

Around 10 minutes later, an impeccably dressed Bellatrix joined them. She looked at Reagan with an ' _I'll explain later_ ' look. Reagan gave a slight nod showing that she understood, the four then walked to Professor Slughorn's office and flooed to Black Manor.

Black manor was everything Reagan had been expecting, the dark emerald and black hallways. She had a pretty good idea of the Black's décor from Grimmauld place, but this was on a whole other level. When she walked out of the floo she was greeted not only by her Grandparents, Charlus and Dorea, but also Arcturus and his wife Melania Black.

"You're late," Arcturus said, clearly displeased.

"Someone," Andromeda glared at Bellatrix.

"Was taking a while to get ready," she finished, Arcturus looked between them and sighed slightly.

"Very well… Lady Evans – or should I say 'Lord' Rosier?" Arcturus said, he took her hand in his own and kissed it.

"Lady Evans is fine, Milord Black," she curtseyed.

Just then the floo lit up again and out came Eileen Rosier, dressed in her best dress and following her was Annabeth Rosier who wore a similar outfit has her mother.

"Lady Rosier, Heiress Rosier, so glad that you could join us for dinner," Arcturus said, greeting Eileen as he had Reagan.

"Milord Black, Milord Potter, I thank you for the invitation. Milady Rosier," Eileen said, curtseying to the two lords and then to Reagan.

"Lady Rosier," she said, then held out her arm for Eileen to take – an awkward position for Reagan to be in but it was pureblood customs after all.

"Man, all these professional titles are confusing," Reagan grumbled.

"Please, follow us to the dining hall – the rest of the Black family are already waiting, almost. My son Cygnus is still yet to arrive, but Druella is here and looking forward to seeing her daughters and their friend," Arcturus said, a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Lead the way Lord Black," Charlus said with a smirk, Arcturus flipped him off before they made their way through the Black ancestral home.

Bellatrix wasn't kidding when she said all of the Black family would be in attendance. When they entered the dining room there were a fair amount of people already sitting. Reagan recalled most of their names. Alphard Black, Cassiopeia Black, Orion Black and his wife Walburga Black, their sons Sirius and Regulus Black. Druella Black was the mother of the three infamous Black Sister's and the seat next to her was empty.

The entire Black family stood when they entered, each of them went to their assigned seats. Reagan sat in between Eileen – who was on her right, and Annabeth – who was on her left. Across from her were Druella Black and the empty seat, saved for Cygnus Black. Dorea and Charlus sat near the head table, with Charlus on Arcturus's right signifying that essentially the two were like brothers – Arcturus would sit on Charlus's right at Potter Manor, signifying that the two were each other's right hand while their respective wives would always sit on their left.

"Thank you all for joining us, now, Orion, would you happen to be privy to the whereabouts of Cygnus?" Arcturus asked.

"No idea, father. Cygnus said he had an important meeting right before the dinner," Orion replied.

"Did I not outline the importance of this dinner to him? That boy is really testing my patience," Arcturus grumbled, Melanie placed a gentle hand on his own.

"Calm down dear, I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason for this," she said.

"I'll be the judge of that," he said.

"Trouble in paradise, o brother of mine?" Dorea teased.

The door opened and Cygnus Black walked in, though everyone could see the entourage that followed and Reagan's eyes fell on one single figure. She had to admit, he looked good when he wasn't all power crazy and reptilian. Yet she would never forget the visage of Lord Voldemort.

"Cygnus, this is a family dinner. Why are those people here with you?" Arcturus growled standing up.

"Why father, these are Lord Abraxas Malfoy and his son Lucius, and Lord Thaddius Lestrange and his two sons Rodolphus and Rabastan. And they will soon be family, for you see I have just finished signing marriage contracts for my three daughters. The last person is Lord Marvolo Gaunt – whom wished to speak with you."

"You did _what!_ " Arcturus snarled, Cygnus visibly took a step back.

"Give me the contracts _boy_ ," Arcturus didn't bother to ask, instead he summoned the papers from Cygnus' hands and handed some to Charlus before going through his own.

Reagan watched as both Lord's eyes lit up with fury before they traded papers. She felt the magical cores of both flare up greatly, their anger resonated throughout the room. Unconsciously Annabeth Rosier's hand found her own and she squeezed it to reassure the girl, clearly Annabeth felt vulnerable and that was something that pissed Reagan off.

"What is the meaning of this? You'd bind your own daughters with blood magic? And I can't even fucking annul it or disagree because it was dated _three_ weeks ago. You'd have a large amount of the Black's fortune given to fucking Noble Houses if we broke the contract? What the hell are you thinking, _boy_."

"Well father, my associates agreed that you would definitely not agree to it. So, we signed and waited for the time to run out where you could annul it, now you have to sign or the Black family vaults are given to the Lestrange's and Malfoy's. Bellatrix will marry Rodolphus, Andromeda will marry Rabastan and Narcissa will marry Lucius. And as no one from the main Black family branch can fight the honor duel, should they even have enough galleons to pay off the price. And furthermore, a duel with a champion of our their choosing would follow should you somehow find the funds to not cripple the House."

"Why have you done this Cygnus?" Arcturus shrunk back in his chair, Charlus did much the same – Reagan knew that Charlus would have fought for Arcturus, but the clauses in the contract made it so he couldn't. However, she realized there was quite the loophole available – all she'd need to do is read the contracts first.

"Lord Black, may I?" Reagan asked, Arcturus frowned but nodded and Reagan held out her hand summoning the papers to her to read through them.

"Meanwhile, allow me to introduce myself Lord Black. My name is Marvolo Gaunt, the Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin, Cygnus and Walburga here have informed me of the House of Black's interests," he said stepping forward.

"The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black has no interest vested in your war, Marvolo Gaunt," Arcturus snapped.

"What do you mean father?" Cygnus sneered at his response, Reagan's eyes looked up at that point.

"The members of my house are being forbidden from participating in any of this nonsense, and you, _son_ , and I will be having a very serious discussion later about signing away your own daughters. Perhaps I was too lax in allowing you all freedom to choose your beliefs and interests, clearly, I was mistaken to do so when you would dirty the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black with the presence of such… vile people," Arcturus said.

"I take offence to that, Lord Black," 'Marvolo Gaunt' said.

"I don't care, _boy_ ," he snarled.

"It doesn't matter, you have to sign the contracts or the House of Black will be stripped of most of its wealth – we'd be no better than the Weasley's," Cygnus stated.

"I don't think so," Reagan stood up, holding the papers in her hand.

" _Lord_ Rosier, or should I say _Lady_ Rosier? I was meant to come and speak with you about the affairs of the late Lord," Marvolo said with a frown.

"No need to speak with me about it, The Ancient and Noble House of Rosier will have nothing to do with the likes of the Death Eaters – Eileen has already taken care of that business for me," Reagan stated passing the papers back to Arcturus and giving the woman next to her a smile upon receiving a nod of affirmation.

"Perhaps, you could be persuaded otherwise. After-all, _I am Lord Voldemort_ ," he hissed, the last part in Parseltongue, which affected everyone at the table, except Reagan.

"Really, Lord Voldemort? Or is it _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ ," Reagan hissed the last part in Parseltongue herself and the man's eyes went wide in shock, he went to make a motion when Reagan continued talking.

"Lord Black, The Ancient and Noble House of Rosier will pay the 1'000'000 Galleons to wave the debts. I will face your duelist in combat as well, should anything happen to me, the Ancient and Noble House of Rosier, along with the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, and the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter – along with their vassal houses, shall never come to harm from any of your people," Reagan stated, firmly.

"Lord Rosier, I'm sure we can work out another way to -… when did you?" Arcturus started before noticing that she had written on the contracts in her own blood already, he could even see the cut on her finger was that slowly healing.

"It is done already, now, name your Duelist and I shall name the place and time."

" _Fine_ , our Duelist is Antonin Dolohov," Lord Voldemort snarled.

"Very well, then the location shall be the Courtyard at Black Manor on Samhain, 7pm. Lord Black, is that agreeable to you?" Reagan asked, he gave a stiff nod.

"It is done, I will face Antonin Dolohov on Samhain in the Courtyard of Black Manor at 7pm. Be sure to wear your best clothes, oh, and no white. The first three rows may be a splash zone – now… _get out_." Reagan snapped.

" _You've made a very powerful enemy today, girl_ ," Tom growled in Parseltongue.

" _Did I rile you up, Tommy boy? Oh, and before I forget – our mutual friend in the Chamber says hi, and that she'll kill you next time you see her. After all, she's now blood bonded to me and will only follow my commands_ ," Reagan waved as Tom Riddle left the room followed by his entourage.

"Father you've ruined us!" Cygnus shouted.

"How are the pure-bloods going to respect us now that we've made an enemy of Lord Slytherin!" Walburga shrieked.

"Silence! Cygnus Black, you have single-handedly almost ruined the House of Black. And Walburga, shut your fucking mouth before I remove your tongue! You are damned lucky that Reagan Evans decided to stand up for our family, one who should not need the _aid_. Lord Rosier, you will be reimbursed for the galleons, it shall all come from Cygnus Black's vault and inheritance, don't you worry."

"Father you cannot!"

"Silence you imbecile! Do you not remember what our family code is? Did you forget everything I taught you about our family? _Family First Cygnus_!" Arcturus had to be held back by both his wife, Dorea and Charlus.

"Get out of my sight, you are to stay in your room until you are called for. _Go now!_ " he roared pointing to the door, Cygnus Black ran from the room looking like a kicked puppy.

"Orion, not one word from your wife or I will kick her out of this family faster than you can say Quidditch."

Orion nodded and grabbed his wife and gave her a 'shut up if you know what's good for you' look. Eileen and Annabeth looked at Reagan in a mixture of awe and confusion as well as a little bit of fear, it was their fortune that she just gambled, albeit only some of it since Reagan had gone through the accounts, sorted things out and made investments – with Eileen's advice.

"Lord Rosier… these are yours by right given what you did," Arcturus said, handing the three contracts to Reagan.

"Let the girls read them," Reagan said and handed each to their respective person, each of the three read their contract and their faces conveyed just how horribly they'd be treated through each of them. Once they were done Reagan had them in her hands again, each of the three looked at her nervously, technically with what she did for them she technically owned the contracts and could very well keep them as her own. However, all of them were shocked when the three pieces of parchment went up in flames right in her hands.

"You should be free to love whoever you want."


	12. Chapter 11: Admission

**Disclaimer: Any characters that belong J.K. Rowling, any songs that appear are owned by their respective writers and artists. All OC's are products of my own imagination and any names unless specified are pure coincidence.**

 **A/N: I've previously detailed (when I started writing this again) that I had decided to change the dynamic to Reagan x Bellatrix x Amethyst. Just wanting to clarify the notion that this will be a triple fem-slash fic as I have personally grown fond of Amethyst as a character. Furthermore, it is abundantly clear (I hope) that Reagan is not the girl from Bellatrix's diary - in fact I'm phasing out the diary in favour of developing the new characters. As you can see Reagan's past from her original world is slowly being revealed as are her motives, after all, in the introductory chapters the details were glossed over. And in 'Closure' she obviously got to see her 'friends' from that world again and say her final peace - this was intended to allude to the fact that her journey and its course has changed, including her personality. Knowing where she is and having the slowly revealing past (or future) history - it is my intention that Reagan is now motivated to change the world she was once a part of for the better.**

 **Chapter 11: Admission**

Arcturus Black, Charlus Potter and Reagan were seated in Arcturus' office. Both males frowned at the younger girl, who, was deep in thought about the events that had transpired over the course of merely a few hours. She had entered herself into yet, what would most likely be another duel to the death, this time it wasn't a question of if she should have done it, but what is she going to do against Antonin Dolohov.

Bellatrix Black was her roommate and by far a better friend than any of the friends she had in her world, save her small core group that only formed after fourth year. Andromeda Black was someone she was not familiar with at all whatsoever, but the girl had a level head and was clearly quite the thinker. That individuality would be squashed and bound by such awful marriage conditions – it didn't sit right with her. And of-course she knew all about the fate of Narcissa Black, or Narcissa Malfoy. The girl was certainly talkative, smart and inquisitive – but she had become Draco's mother and while Draco was one of her best friends back in her world, she could tell a clear difference between the two Narcissa's.

"Girl, that was foolish, stupid, foolish, idiotic… and I cannot thank you more for what you did for my family," Arcturus Black said with a sigh.

"Arty, there's no need to act as if you don't know. She's probably guessed by now," Charlus said with a sigh, Reagan gave a slight nod to signify that she had guessed that Arcturus knew the truth about her.

"Very well, thank you Reagan. I will have to say, if it wasn't for you obtaining the Lordship of the Rosier family – you would most likely be unable to have done what you did. And parting with a million galleons isn't exactly cheap – even for the Ancient and Noble house of Rosier. I assure you, Cygnus will be paying back every single Galleon from his trust and inheritance vaults."

"All's fair, Great Uncle Arcturus. I didn't do this for the favor of House Black, I did it to protect my friend's interests as well as her sisters'" Reagan said.

"Doesn't matter, the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black owes a debt to the Ancient and Noble House of Rosier now. But, we can discuss that at a later time," Arcturus said, he then ruffled through the draws on his desk before he found what he was looking for.

He handed a sealed Gringotts letter to Reagan which was directed to her, she raised an eyebrow at it before she checked it for any potential threats. Once it showed there weren't any, she opened the letter and began to read. A myriad of emotions and facial expressions came across her as the letter's contents registered in her mind.

"You're naming me the what!?" she bellowed.

"I've named you the primary Heir, or Heiress, of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Charles and Dory told me, in detail about the life of your world that you told them. Before they did I took a vow of silence, don't worry, they didn't betray your secrets to me, we are family after all. Now, I briefly know about the state of my family from your time – and I believe that by naming you the primary heir should anything happen to me, you will be able to keep my family from tearing apart. But I do want to ask, directly from you, what of the House of Black in your time?" he finished, Reagan took a few minutes to center herself and her thoughts before she addressed his question.

"In my life, there were only three members left, officially. Sirius Black, who fought against the Death Eater regime, was thought to have betrayed James and Lily Potter and spent 12 years in Azkaban before escaping to protect me. He named me his Heiress, took me in and provided me with everything I needed – before he and Uncle Remus were killed in a plot against us. The Lordship then handed to me, before I too decided that I wanted to die, and left the Lordship with my friend Draco Malfoy, the only son of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. From that I understand of the events of my world when I was… otherwise unconscious from the attack on me. Draco broke off from the Malfoy family and solely into the Black family to honor me. Aside from him there was only Bellatrix Lestrange, a crazed death eater who spent years in Azkaban having killed more than a few hundred witches and wizards. As I now realise, her contract meant that her husband had full and absolute control over her, including all of her actions. Should she ever be freed of it in my world, perhaps she would be pardoned legally – but she would live her life always looking over her shoulder in fear of a response from those she wronged, even if not by her own doing. Unofficially, Andromeda Black ran away with the muggle-born Theodore Tonks shortly after the contracts were signed. She willingly exiled herself from the House of Black, her and Theodore had a daughter, Nymphadora who inherited the Black family metamorph gene. Nymphadora would grow up and become an Auror."

" _Merlin_ , that's all that's left of the House of Black?" Arcturus said, slumping back in his chair feeling defeated.

"In my world, yes. But here, we can change things, I can change things. I have changed things, I fear that the information from my world is no longer applicable due to the effects of my presence here. It is fair to say that our future is unknown."

* * *

Amethyst growled in frustration as she threw the young girl through the curtains of the bed, said girl landing on the floor in a heap. Two of the other girls who were 'attending' her needs looked at each other and slowly backed off.

" _Nothing is working!_ " she snapped, her obvious frustration going throughout the room.

"Dear, just because you're unable to be satisfied… please don't throw the girls around – they still have responsibilities and training to go through," her mother said walking into the room.

"I've taken a fucking week off teaching, _mother_. I told the Headmaster it was private family business – but I can't stay here for fucking ever. And these damned desires are refusing to be silenced!" the last part was a whine.

"I'm aware of what you're feeling, perhaps it best if you do return to teaching and try and build up a relationship with your mate. It would seem your magic is calling to hers and hers alone, none of the girls will be able to quell that flame in your heart until she does."

"But _mother_ , she's a student!"

"So? You have a rapport with her, use that to your advantage. Next time we see you, your father and I expect to be meeting her," Lilith dismissed, she helped the poor girl who Amethyst had thrown across the room up and then left her chambers.

Amethyst grumbled as she went about gathering her belongings, in order to head back to her job at Hogwarts. All the while the fire in her loins refused to die down, she had no idea how she would react to Reagan, and for gods sakes she hoped she didn't do anything stupid to the girl. Only hoped that Reagan would respond to her.

"I'm sorry we couldn't help you, Princess… but we're glad you've found your mate," Lucinda said looking at Amethyst with a smile.

"I'm… sorry for my frustration as well. You and Sophia have always attended me and have been great friends and company… I am sorry that you had to put up with me the way I am currently."

"It's nothing… though, perhaps you and your mate will come back and visit? Sophia and I would be more than happy to… entertain you both," Lucinda winked at her and Amethyst just chuckled.

"I'd like that, hopefully she would as well… I don't know her that well."

"Perhaps you should stop thinking with your libido and start thinking with your head and heart, Princess?"

"I'll… try to do that. No promises, you know how our species is."

"All too well, all too well."

* * *

"Ah, Professor Crowley – I hope your family business went well," Dumbledore said with a warm greeting as she appeared through her floo and into her office.

"I guess you could say that, sorry for having to leave so suddenly. It really was a last-minute issue," she replied.

"Worry not, the teacher's all had the week off – mostly to help deal with the fallout of young Miss Evan's actions," he said.

"Ah, I see. How is the entirety of the school processing it? The actions of the girl are quite extraordinary, although it was quite predictable if you knew her as well as I have."

"No need to act as if you've known her for years, Professor. Lord Potter made me take the same magical vow you gave before coming here, we are only able to speak of it because we both know. Lord Potter is a crafty military man, the vow we took also applied a Fidelius charm to it, tied to the Potter bloodline, so long as it is a Potter secret, those who know can only talk to each other while we will be incapable of speaking them to any other."

Amethyst visibly relaxed at that and nodded her head in understanding, shit really did hit the fan the other weak. And her panties were still soaked from thoughts about the young student, not even a visit home could sate them and she was beginning to think that she would be tormented for the entire year.

"Lord Black came by a few hours ago, told me to hand you this letter. He would have given it to you himself, but he had things to get in order and asked me to give you his apology for not handing you this in person." Dumbledore produced a letter with a black wax seal, and the House crest pressed upon it.

Amethyst took the letter from his hand and placed it on her desk, a letter from the Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House was not one to be ignored – nor was it one to open when not in private.

"I will let you get settled into your office once again, I hope to see you at the staff meeting later. We are going to begin preparations for Halloween," Dumbledore said merrily before leaving her office.

Amethyst opened her trunk and flicked her wand at it, keeping track as everything started to unpack itself before she kicked her feet up in her office chair and picked up the letter from Lord Black, wondering what it could be about. She poured herself a glass of firewhiskey before proceeding to open it and read.

 _Dear Miss Crowley,_

 _I, Baron Arcturus Black the III, formally ask that you preside as judge over an honor duel which is to occur on Samhain. Reagan Evans, has volunteered to fight for House Black against Antonin Dolohov – as were the conditions of the contract that she nullified in order to prevent the collapse of my family. I regret that I must ask this of you, however, I felt it necessary to have an impartial judge for the event and given how well you presided over the Duels at Hogwarts, thought you were the best option. Please forward me your reply as soon as Possible, the address we wish to receive it at is Black Manor, which will also be the place where the Duel shall take place._

 _Sincerely, Baron Arcturus Black the III. Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black._

"What the fuck!" Amethyst cursed, spitting out the firewhiskey in her mouth.

* * *

As soon as the Three Black sisters and Reagan arrived back in Hogwarts, Narcissa flung herself at Reagan crying and thanking her for not forcing her to marry Lucius. Andromeda was quick to excuse herself – most likely to find Ted as soon as possible and pour everything out to him. While Bellatrix and Reagan returned to their common room, found Anastasia and Ingrid waiting – both girls were fidgeting. They all retired to Bellatrix's and Reagan's room where privacy wards were put up and Bellatrix told Ingrid and Anastasia about what happened.

"Thank you so much Reagan… I… I don't know what I would have done if I'd have to marry that…ugh," Bellatrix couldn't even say his name.

"Thank you so much… my brother and father are complete imbeciles…" Ingrid said, she was currently sat between Bellatrix's legs, with her back to Bellatrix's front – Bella's arms were wrapped around the Blonde girl's waist.

"I meant what I said Bella, you and your sisters are free to love whoever you want," Reagan said with a smile, Ingrid and Bella looked at Reagan then smiled before turning to each other and kissing each other. As the kiss got even more heated Reagan and Anastasia had a silent conversation with each other and quietly left the room, locking it behind them.

"Thank you," Anastasia said after a while, the two had decided to walk around Hogwarts grounds.

"For what?" Reagan asked, with raised eyebrows.

"For accepting them, I was the only one who knew their secret. And they tried to keep it from you – afraid of what you'd say or do. But now that you know, and what you did for Bellatrix and her sister's show that you don't care that they're both strictly a "Witch's Witch" means that a burden is lifted off of their shoulders. So, thank you, Reagan," Anastasia said with a smile.

"Friends shouldn't judge one another for who we love. Besides, I, myself, am a Witch's Witch," Reagan replied with a light blush on her cheeks.

Anastasia and Reagan neared the great hall again when a hand grabbed onto Reagan's robes, at first alert Reagan was about to retaliate with hostility until she came face to face with Professor Crowley.

"Erm… can I help you professor?" Reagan asked confused.

"My office, _now_ ," Amethyst growled.

"Erm…" Reagan trailed off looking at Anastasia.

"I'll tell the others the Professor wanted to speak with you," she said before heading into the great hall.

Meanwhile, Reagan was quite literally dragged by Amethyst to the woman's office where she was promptly shoved up against a wall, with the older woman's eyes burning into her own.

"Care to explain why _Lord Black_ sent me a fucking letter, asking me to preside over _another_ fucking duel?" she growled.

"Uh…" Reagan didn't really have an answer, just that right now, she decided one thing; Professor Crowley looked absolutely hot while angry.

"You're possibly the most reckless girl I've ever met! And you're to face Antonin Dolohov? The five-times reigning champion of the Professional Duelist circuit – do you know they call him "the Slayer"? Because most of his opponents have fucking _died_ from their match."

"I know, I'll manage somehow," Reagan said, though her voice wasn't so sure – she was powerful, that much she knew, but she had never faced Antonin Dolohov in her world – merely heard that he was one of the highest-ranking Death Eaters and was almost as deadly as the Dark Lord himself.

"You'll _manage_?" Professor Crowley shrieked.

"I have like, a month and a half until Samhain? I'll figure something out by then," Reagan stated, her voice void of any emotions.

"A month and a half… _fine_ ," Professor Crowley allowed Reagan to drop to the ground before she turned around, walked behind her desk and gripped its edges. Reagan could see the wood start to crack from the force the Professor was applying.

"We will meet Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights. In the chamber of secrets – where we will train. I will preside over the honor duel on behalf of Lord Black, but, you and I will be training to give you the best chance of winning," Professor Crowley growled.

"I… _okay_. But… I want to invite Lily and James to train as well," Reagan said, her thoughts going to just how unprepared her parents are – especially now that she antagonized Tom. She really needs to think before she acts sometimes, it's the foolish Gryffindor in her.

"I'm agreeable to those conditions… now – leave me be while I figure out just what I'll be needing to teach you," Professor Crowley turned her back to compose herself.

Reagan in the meantime dusted her robes off and headed towards the door. She got her wand out, felt its coolness in her hands before she cast a silent spell ' _point me; Lily and James_ ' intending on finding her parents straight away.

She followed the direction until she came to a closed classroom, _probably studying_ , she assumed before opening the door.

" _Oh god my eyes!_ "


	13. Chapter 12: Preparations

**Disclaimer: Any characters that belong J.K. Rowling, any songs that appear are owned by their respective writers and artists. All OC's are products of my own imagination and any names unless specified are pure coincidence**

 **A/N: So, I'm going to be honest with you all, many of you are probably thinking 'It's great that this story is being updated so constantly!' well if I'm honest I only upload a chapter once I'm nearly done with writing the next chapter so my updates will vary depending on how motivated I am to write and how my imagination fairs to put the story together.**

 **But I am certainly glad you're all enjoying the story! I love to hear all of your opinions, even if they're negative. It just makes me want to make the next chapter better for you all! But alas, you don't want to read my tangents, enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Preparations**

" _Oh god my eyes!_ " Reagan shrieked, putting her hands over her eyes and turning around.

Lily and James weren't _studying_ , per say. No, they were having a hot and heavy make out session that had progressed to the point where James was shirtless, while Lily's shirt was unbuttoned and her bra was discarded on the floor somewhere. Furthermore, her father's hands were on her mother's chest while her mother's hand was on one of his on her breast while the other was, from what she could tell, down his pants.

"Reagan!" Lily squealed and quickly moved to untangle herself while James himself quickly pulled his shirt on, unbuttoned by still on… at least.

"Are you decent? Oh, god, I cannot get that image out of my… can someone please obliviate me of like, the whole day?" Reagan squeaked. This was definitely not the site she ever wanted to see her parents in, despite her being older than them, technically.

Lily quickly put on all of her clothes, James did the exact same thing and then they cast the cleaning charm before telling Reagan that they were dressed. Slowly she peaked through a gap in her hands before letting out a sigh of relief and dropping her hands to her side.

"Everything okay Reagan?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Aside from the mental image of my parents almost shagging right in front of me. I'm going to need weeks of therapy with a Mind Healer now," Lily rolled her eyes at her.

"We've got to make you somehow, don't we?" James said with a grin.

"TMI! I do not need to hear about my parents and whatever shagging they want to do," Reagan said, making fake gagging noises.

"I don't know, perhaps we should have a talk about the bird's and the bees," James teased.

"Don't need that talk, I've already been shagged, plenty of times in fact," Reagan dismissed, both James' and Lily's faces expressed frowns and in James' case, anger.

"Who was it!" he growled.

"Whoa, Dad, ease up. It was before I came to this world…" she trailed off, clearly uncomfortable.

"James! Don't upset her," Lily scolded.

"But Lils! Someone's violated our baby girl!" James protested…

"Uhm… A – I'm not little, in fact, I'm older than both of you. And B – HELLO I'm right here! And C – it wasn't violation, I was fully consenting to everything she did" Reagan said, then sighed as she got on to what she was initially here for.

"Now, onto a serious note. Did you tell Mum about what happened at Uncle's place?" Reagan asked, James frowned but nodded, Lily sighed and looked at Reagan with a worried expression.

"Another duel… and you antagonized the Dark Lord! Honestly, you're a magnet for trouble," Lily said crossing her arms.

"Wait, just a minute. _She?!_ " James shouted suddenly, interrupting the two of them as what she said a few moments ago finally clicked in his head.

"James, I thought it was obvious that our girl is a Witch's Witch. Now onto more important topics, like the fact our daughter is too much like you – running head first into trouble!" Lily snapped at him, before turning her glare to Reagan.

"Can I blame the Gryffindor in me?" Reagan asked, hopefully. She was not enjoying the glare her mother was sending her, it made he want to hide _indefinitely_.

"Have you had a Gryffindor in you?" Lily countered, with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"What? Oh! Ew! No! Gross," Reagan made gagging noises. But luckily the tension that had previously been there, was gone.

"I know, it was funny. But honestly Reagan, I don't know what to do about you. You're my daughter, but you're also our age… I can't stop you from doing anything dangerous, can I?" she sighed.

"Not likely, I mean, I bloody well antagonized the Dark wanker. But… I acknowledge that it was probably a massive mistake on my behalf – the two of you aren't ready for his wrath," Reagan admitted.

"We'll get through it, together, James and I can get through whatever he throws at us. We have you after all," Lily took Reagan's own hand in hers, the two of them were roughly the same height with Reagan being only a few inches taller.

"Which is kind of why I came here… Professor Crowley is going to be training me, I asked that you and Dad be able to join us so that at least the two of you are prepared," she said.

"Of-course we'll join you!" Lily said with a beaming smile, seeing this as a chance to learn along with her daughter.

"Awesome, uh… we're going to be training every night except Tuesday's and Thursday's – in the chamber of secrets. So, I'll meet up with you guys on the second floor after dinner on those nights?"

"It'll take away some of my time with the boys… but, I'll be there. Can't I just include them in on the training?" James asked thoughtfully.

"Sirius and Remus, I suppose," Reagan shrugged.

"Not Peter?" James said.

"I don't trust him. But, it's your call to make." She knew that James didn't miss the sour look that came upon her face at the mention of his name. But, she refused to tell them anything about Peter from her world. Only ever saying ' _you'll see it, eventually_ '.

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle was beyond furious, he was not used to such rejection. Not only from the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, but also from the newly established 'Lord' of the Ancient and Noble House of Rosier. Now he was cut off from two financial backers that would have contributed greatly to his cause, things hadn't been going well since the blasted Evans girl arrived from America.

Already, Lucius, Theodore and the Lestrange brothers had lost their influence on the students of Slytherin House. The girl had proven that not only was she magically capable, but, she was also powerful in her own right as well as being a parselmouth. Had one of the Gaunt's broken off the family line long ago and migrated to America? That must be it, otherwise how else could the brat be a parselmouth.

He would have to change his plans now; the girl was posing to be quite the thorn in his side. However, Antonin Dolohov should have a field day destroying the girl publically on Samhain, destroy, but not kill – he would prove why the others should follow him. But, he had learnt from previous experience that nothing was ever solid – contingency plans were necessary for anyone as ambitious as him. He jabbed his want into the dark mark of the closet writhing Death Eater and calling out.

" _My lord_ ," the reply was instantaneous, he smirked.

" _I want information on the Evans girl, you're close to her and Bellatrix Black. So, I've heard. I want you to see if they can be persuaded to my cause_ ," he said.

" _As you command, my lord. Bellatrix Black should be fairly easy for me to convince – it's Evans that might be the problem, despite how Dark she can be, no doubt she is one of Dumbledore's or at least one of the Light's_ ," the voice replied.

" _Then remove her from the equation, if you have to. I would prefer her to be persuaded, but, I will not risk the possibility of someone rising up to face me. Especially if it is her_."

" _As you wish, my lord. I will have the rat report back on the individuals that Evans is close to – perhaps we can use them as… bargaining chips._ " The voice suggested.

" _An excellent idea! You really are quite the brilliant mind, my dear. Complete this mission, and you will be mine just as you wished_." There were a few moments of pause before he got his reply.

" _I will not fail, my lord._ " Then the presence of the girl was gone and Tom dropped the Death Eater's arm before returning to his office with a smile on his face.

The map on the central table was detailed with various key buildings, next to it was a large board where images of key figures were pinned up. Some under the 'avoid' list, others under the 'kill' list and the third column being the 'control' list. He wrote the girl's name up in the space between the 'kill' and 'control' list. While he had promised that, should the girl succeed in her mission, she would be his as she desired. Constantly throwing herself at him, despite still being a Hogwarts student, albeit, a very beautiful one. No, he didn't need someone with looks by his side, he needed someone with darkness and power – the same kind of person as him. The Evans girl would be perfect, if only she could be broken. And those emerald green eyes, the exact same colour as the forbidden killing curse, every time he recalled their fury from the meeting he shivered. Such beautiful eyes.

"Reagan Evans, I will have you. Or I will kill you."

* * *

Reagan felt the nausea coming, her stomach dropped and then she dropped to her knees and vomited on the ground, or more accurately the tiles in the Chamber of Secrets. Selene, her aptly named Basilisk let out a hiss, which was actually a chuckle given the actions of the large head.

"Shut up, bloody snake, you're not the one doing the training," Reagan grumbled.

She heard the heaving and throwing up of another person, well, the only other person who made it this far into the training as she did, her mother, Lily. James had dropped out ages ago and was watching near where Selene and Nyla were seated, watching them train.

"Bastard, bowing out so early," Lily grumbled, as she steadily got to her feet, using Reagan to steady herself.

"Bet you he'd do that in the bedroom as well," Reagan wheezed, Lily laughed but then immediately began coughing again.

"Please… not… while I'm… still… trying… to catch… my breath," she replied.

"Not good enough, you need to be able to last a lot longer than this!" Amethyst growled, all Reagan could do was look at her sexy professor.

Amethyst was dressed in a sports bra, with a light tank top on, and yoga pants. Her tits and ass looked absolutely amazing to Reagan and that's all she could really think about – until the professor had started the drills.

"Lighten up Professor – it's only the first night of training!" Reagan protested.

"I'll lighten up when you finish the damn duel and come out alive, now up Reagan, Lily!" she barked.

Mother and Daughter grumbled, and sent scathing glares at James who sat on the side. While they underwent the rigorous training with a professor who Reagan now wanted to hate, despite how hot it was when her tits bounced, or ass looked when she was directing them to do exercises.

When Reagan finally crawled into bed that night, she was tired, sore and pretty sure she had thrown up everything that she had eaten over dinner. However, her hunger was a second thought compared to how tired she was. She briefly looked over at the other bed and found it empty, no doubt Bella would be sharing Ingrid's. She fell asleep with an exhausted smile on her face.

Reagan was rudely awoken by Bellatrix in the morning by a spray of water emitting from the other girl's wand. She jumped up out of bed, with completely wet (and see through) nightie, Bellatrix didn't expect Reagan to be wearing what she was. So, she got an eyeful of Reagan's sizeable chest, thank god Reagan had panties on otherwise Bellatrix may have gotten a nosebleed.

"Fucking hell Bell! Why the water works!" Reagan growled.

"Uh… oh right, Monday morning. Breakfast is almost half finished, so I came to get ya…" Bellatrix felt her cheeks flush and she forced herself to turn away and head to the door. What she really wanted to say was 'so I could stare at your tits'.

Reagan only then registered her state of dress, she grumbled, limbs sore and half-awake as she pulled on her Hogwarts robes. When she managed to get to the Great hall and sit down for breakfast, Bellatrix, Ingrid, Anastasia and Annabeth were sitting with her, all of them just looking at Reagan's movements. And in Bellatrix's case, she was lightly blushing, having seen (and even drooled over) Reagan's boobs.

Her exact same movements, almost, were being echoed across the great hall by Lily Evans – despite being helped by James, whom she still maintained a glare at, she was still very tired from their first training session.

"What hippogriff ran you over last night?" Bellatrix asked.

"I'm training," Reagan replied, slouching in her seat while munching on toast.

"For what?" Ingrid asked confused.

"The duel with Antonin Dolohov, but, why do you look so dead?" Anastasia asked.

"I have the cruelest trainer," Reagan groaned as she dropped her head on the table.

Breakfast was over quite quickly and then they all had to go to class. Potions with Slughorn was normally alright, however, he seemed to be very interested in speaking to Reagan. And this was not one of the times she wanted to talk to _anyone_ – least of all, her head of House who was known for collecting 'connections' in the wizarding world.

Arithmancy wasn't any better, all the formulas and the like just meddled with Reagan's tired brain. And it wasn't just her who was suffering, Lily was also suffering from exhaustion.

Ancient Runes was one of Reagan's favourite subjects, yet, she could not for the life of her stay awake. She ended up waking up when Bellatrix shook her awake.

"Do you know you drool in your sleep?" she asked and Reagan's cheeks flushed.

"Anyways, I got notes for you… I think. Maybe should check them with your cousin – although she looks pretty out of it as well," Bella smirked.

When Reagan dropped into the seats at the Gryffindor table, between Lily and James, she received glares from many of the other members of Gryffindor house and the Slytherin's also glared at her save for her friends and Anna.

"Did you manage to get down any of the notes for Ancient Runes?" Reagan mumbled.

"Are you kidding, I had to ask _Remus_ for his notes because I dozed off," Lily replied.

"Which, I was happy to supply. But some of the stuff confuses me," Remus said, he, Sirius and Peter were sitting opposite of Reagan, Lily and James.

"How about we get together later to study?" Sirius suggested.

"Can I invite my friends?" Reagan asked.

"Don't see why not," James shrugged.

"Is… is it really a good idea to study with Slytherin's?" Peter asked.

"Wormy, Reagan is Lily's cousin and she's cool. Besides, we've got more to worry about than House rivalries with the political instability going on," Sirius said, surprising almost all of them there.

It was later that evening when they'd all met in an unused classroom, Reagan had invited Bella, Ingrid, Anastasia, Cyrus and Anna to join. Anna was a prodigy with runes already, but she decided to come along and continue to study and maybe even help out if they needed to. So, the group consisted of, Reagan, Bellatrix, Ingrid, Anastasia, Cyrus, Annabeth, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter – Peter, James and Sirius didn't actually do ancient runes however they were studying their other subjects.

"Okay, this part is really annoying me," Remus declared around half an hour into their group study session.

"How the hell am I supposed to connect the trigger mechanism to a timing mechanism _and_ still have the ward scheme go off," he growled, scratching his head in thought.

"Well… if I may," Anna said, looking over at us before she stood up and looked over his shoulder.

She first duplicated his paper and then grabbed a quill of her own and began to make various notes on the parchment copy she made while detailing all of the complex interactions that was going on in the ward scheme. Remus was listening intently before offering opinions of his own, and before they knew it, the two of them were having a _lively_ discussion about wards and ancient runes – even going off topic to more complex rune schemas. No one noticed when Reagan looked at the two of them with a small smile on her lips.


	14. Chapter 13: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: Any characters that belong J.K. Rowling, any songs that appear are owned by their respective writers and artists. All OC's are products of my own imagination and any names unless specified are pure coincidence**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Meeting**

"My lord… did I hear that correctly?" Antonin Dolohov asked, he was kneeling right in front of the Dark Lord.

" _Must_ I repeat myself _again_ , Antonin?" Tom Riddle growled, his wand tip starting to glow with the cruciatus curse.

"N-No, My Lord. It will be as you ordered, I will best the Mudblood… but I won't kill her or use any spells that might cause her Death. Unless there is no other choice," he stood ridged.

"But, _My Lord_. Surely there would be someone better suited to be at your side? Perhaps the…"

" _No!_ You insolent fool! You do not grasp the power the girl has in her hands. _That_ kind of power is what deserves to be by _my_ side."

He shot out the curse from his wand, and another name-less Death Eater dropped to the ground screaming for mercy. _Fools_ , if they could not see the benefits of such a powerful girl, their blood idealism really was pathetic. No, there was only one thing that matter to him; _power_. And if Reagan Evans becomes his – they would be the most powerful couple in the magical world, they could change the world to the way it's supposed to be.

Sure, the girl he was using to get him information could potentially be useful to sire heirs, or heiresses. Surely, if his plans went the way he designed them to be, he and his bride would be too busy conquering the world – to have or raise proper children. That is where this girl would be useful.

He simply needed to find a few things before he would be ready, a few more things to put into place. He brushed off a few of the pieces of papers before he viewed his outlined plans.

' _You are thinking too loudly, Tom_ ' the hissing of Nagini said, the snake approaching the seat he was currently in.

' _I'm surrounded by fools, useful and wealthy, but still they're fools_ ' he replied annoyed.

' _We talked about this, Tom, do not lash out at them. You have a poor temper, ever since the orphanage you've had a poor temper_ ' Nagini replied, she shook her head at him.

' _They are testing my patience, that damned girl is proving to finally be useful. I've found a person of interest, one suitable to be by my side_.'

' _Oh, have you really? I don't suppose they share our interests?_ '

' _Not yet, she doesn't. But, I'll make sure she starts to see things our way_.'

' _I hope so. It would be nice for you to have a mate._ '

' _You just want someone to spoil you, and fall for all of your tricks_.'

' _Of course, after all. You stopped doing it. Now, tell me about this plan of yours? Orchestrating the attack on a pureblood lord, by muggles and in the muggle-world seems quite troublesome. Couldn't you just attack him like you've done so many others?_ '

' _Not this time Nagini, we have to do it this way in order to spin the story and get the sheep to follow me. Let me explain further…_ '

* * *

Reagan doubled over again and threw up the content of her stomach, once again. However, she was proud to have lasted as long as she did. In fact, the longest time yet, she had lasted an hour of _ancient casting_ – as Amethyst had called it. Unfortunately, neither Lily nor James were capable of _ancient casting_ but they were capable of the advanced combat magic that Amethyst had allowed them to learn.

Lily was a lot more attentive to their training and often pushed herself to her limits, which made her the perfect training partner for Reagan. James however… he was a bit more aloof and despite trying, he often bowed out and sat on the sidelines watching the two train with a smile on his face. Much to Lily's irritation.

"Impressive… you managed to go an hour before throwing up. But still, that isn't good enough," Amethyst said, god, Reagan hated the fact that every night she couldn't keep her eyes off of her Professor's body.

"I managed an hour though!" she protested.

"And the moment you start to throw up, Dolohov will kill you. Not. Good. Enough."

A few moments later Lily doubled over and threw up the contents of her stomach as well. She had been casting with her wand non-stop for almost three hours. Reagan had stopped with her wand an hour ago to switch to her ancient casting, using up the rest of her magical reserves. Her core was considerably larger than Lily and James', but she was their child and thus Lily had shown she was quite magically powerful as well.

"I hate this," she mumbled, wiping her mouth on the towel James had conjured for her.

"You've grown quite a lot in the few weeks we've been at it. Physically and magically. But there is only three weeks until Samhain, you can't afford to be slacking off in any part of your training, or schooling… We'll call it a night, go to the Kitchen's and get some food before going to bed," Amethyst said. Reagan just watched as the Professor grabbed her things, and left the Chamber through the stairs she had asked for on their way down. More accurately, she was watching Amethyst's ass as she walked away.

"So… were you going to tell us you're crushing on the Professor?" James asked, as they sat around a small table in the kitchen while the Hogwarts Elves went about their business.

"I-I'm what? No! I'm not crushing on Amethyst," Reagan denied.

"Amethyst, aye? First name basis I see. Come on Reagan, I know that look when I see it, it's how I looked at Lily for the first five years of Hogwarts," James said, slinging an arm around Lily's shoulder, the red-head just rolled her eyes and finished her mouth of food before speaking.

"And your father is still an outright prat, but, he's not wrong. I can see it in your eyes," she said in all seriousness. Reagan just allowed her shoulders to drop, no point in denying it to her parents, is there?

"Fine, but, god damn have you seen her body!" Reagan said.

"Indeed, I have, Sirius goes on and on about the things he would do if given the chance…" James shook his head, while Sirius had gotten better, he was still a womanizer, he was just thankful that Sirius had gotten the idea of going after Reagan out of his head.

"However, I've also seen her giving you similar looks… well… more likely she looks at you with a calculated expression, looks like she wants to say something, decides not to. And instead focuses on the job at hand," Lily added and Reagan groaned.

"Are… are you actively suggesting I should seduce the professor?" Reagan's shocked expression caused both of them to smile.

"Look at it this way, darling. Your father and I are both conscious that we have _two_ years until the war, at most. And despite… despite how I wish it wasn't you. We _know_ you're going to be at the center of it, we don't know _who_ will stand by your side. But we _do_ know that the two of _us_ will be there, always, and forever. So, don't worry about immorality – because _fuck that_ , I want you to have some happiness before the inevitable battle with Voldemort," Lily said, James and Reagan stared at her with open mouths, Lily, polite, considerate, kind, Lily, just swore.

"Okay… but, we need to go shopping in the muggle-world for the clothes I need," Reagan admitted.

"Well, how about this Saturday we go to Diagon and then head to muggle-London? I'm sure Mum and Dad would be happy to see us… and I suppose you're overdue for a proper meeting with Petunia and… _Vernon_ ," Lily said his name with the utmost of hate that Reagan felt a shiver up her spine.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he gathered his thoughts. He really did not expect to be in this situation for quite a few years to come – and it was especially different to the situation that had been detailed to him.

"Minister, I do not believe this is the right time for such an event. The current political state is unstable," he supplied.

"Which is exactly why we need to host the Tri-wizard tournament. But, we need to make it a spectacular event, instead of having three champions, we should offer to have three pairs of champions. Two from each school," Minister Bagnold stated firmly.

"Surely, there can be a better arrangement made? I suggest that…"

"It doesn't matter, Albus. I have already spoken with Lord Bones, the head of Department of Foreign Affairs and he said it would be a good move on our behalf to host the event. Something terrible is brewing in the water, Albus, and perhaps relations with France and the MCUSA might prove beneficial if we are thrust into a civil war," the Minister snapped.

"I see… I suppose I shall have to take up the details with Reginald?" Albus sighed, things were going to get complicated for the next school year indeed.

"You shall," the Minister said before she promptly gestured for him to leave her office.

Albus sighed and walked his way to the lift before making the trip to the Department of Foreign Affairs to have a conversation with Lord Reginald Bones about the event. It was troubling that events detailed to him were happening before their time, but, he could not do much about it. While it was true that he was the center of the Grindelwald war, he had no doubt that Reagan Potter would be the one in the middle of this war.

"Ah, Headmaster. I had no doubt you'd be seeking me out after the Minister called you to her office – please, sit, I have already prepared the documents," Reginald Bones was a kind man, with soft brown eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

"Thanks Reginald, I must say. It is quite the surprise to be reviving such an event," Albus replied.

"Please Headmaster, call me Reggie. And it is true that it is surprising, but, it's timing could not be more suited. With the current political state between Lord Slytherin and his Dark faction, Lord Greengrass and the neutral faction, and Lord Potter and the light faction. The event will calm down the debating Lord's fervor and allow us to build relations with two external communities in order to help the equilibrium of our community."

"As it stands, Reggie, I think putting the students through such a perilous event is ill-advised," Albus supplied.

"And that would be true, were it not for the layers of precaution we're going to be adding, as you can see here students from Hogwarts, Beauxbaton's and the Salem Institute for Witches will be perfectly safe when competing, sure, we will test them, but Mr. Crouch and his elites including Head Auror Alastair Moody will be in attendance through all events. Along with the best Healers from Saint Mugo's to tend to any of the injuries as soon as possible," As Lord Bones spoke, Albus looked through the documents and found that there were indeed many safety precautions put into place.

"You certainly have thought a lot about the safety of the students," Albus said surprised.

"How could I not? No doubt, my youngest daughter, Amelia, will likely try and enter herself. And I would certainly like to see that she survives with minimal damage," Lord Bones chuckled.

"I agree… I suppose I am agreeable to this, though I believe we shall have to negotiate with the other schools and ministries before we can properly announce the event?"

"Naturally."

"Then I believe we shall have quite the time to prepare… I shall notify my staff of the pending event."

"So long as they don't breathe a word of it to the students, that is, until the Ministry has made it official," Albus nodded in agreement and made to leave, before Lord Bone's words momentarily stopped him.

"By the way Headmaster, did you receive an invite to Lord Black's for Samhain?"

* * *

 _Amethyst was looking at her bookcase in her office, having recently purchased new texts to go over for class content. She was currently deciding where to put them. When she felt a body press up against her own, a warm hand slide down the waistband of her skirt and the other firmly held her hip. Phantom lips hovered over the pulse point of her neck before she felt the breath on her ear._

" _You've been quite the tease, Professor," that voice, the girl who had plagued her thoughts for the past months._

" _I haven't been meaning to – I only…"_

" _Shh… I know exactly what you were doing," that hand in her skirt went further south, her legs quivered._

" _We shouldn't… I-I'm your Professor," Amethyst's protest was drowned out by a sudden moan, fingers rubbing her drenched sex. She couldn't deny it, she was more than ready to be taken._

" _No… you're mine. You will submit yourself to me, my dear Amy."_

Amethyst shot out of her bed quickly, her whole entire body was on fire. She raised a hand to her brow and wiped the sweat off of it. Frustration, that was something that persisted with her. She wasn't used to ignoring her nature, but, the Duel with Antonin Dolohov had taken up most of her time. More specifically training the person who consumed her thoughts, the small amount of almost daily contact had to be enough for her.

"What am I doing?" Amethyst mumbled, as the cool water from the shower rained down over her body.

"I need to face her about this, but… only a few more weeks until the duel… can I last that long?" she looked up, at nothing in particular as her own thoughts went through her head.

After she got dressed, before she was due to go to breakfast with the other Professor's and the students. She sat down and wrote a letter to her parents, nothing too serious but just talked about her thoughts and feelings, especially when it came to Reagan. That dream hadn't been the first one, but she got them constantly and it frustrated her to no end.

Furthermore, it had become abundantly clear how Reagan's body was adjusting to her new training regime. Gone was the somewhat loose stomach and in its place, was a well tone muscles, with that defined shape that made her ass almost irresistible to look at. And by the gods, her chest was even more pronounced than before, straining against whatever top she decided to wear, even her Hogwarts robes. And those green eyes, every time she looked at them she shivered, imagining how those green eyes would look when they were looking at her own body.

Today was a Saturday and although she would be meeting with Reagan, Lily and James later that night. Currently, she had no other engagements than to attend breakfast with the staff and students as usual.

* * *

Jason and Margaret Evans, Lily's parents, Reagan's grandparents. The two of them had waited patiently on the muggle side of the Leaky Cauldron for the small group to appear. Lily came out in a sundress that now looked… small for her, her entire physique had changed, she had gotten a lot fitter. James himself looked quite fit, albeit, not as fit as the girls and Margaret and Jason guessed that his clothes were actually transfigured. Additionally, he was looking around in wonder and amazement, seeing the muggle world for the first time.

Their eyes then turned to their 'niece' who was actually their Granddaughter. Reagan was wearing red jeans, a brown leather belt, some plain black flats and a long-sleeve crop top which left her stomach exposed. A stomach which contained clearly define outlines of a six-pack, in fact, her entire body looked in physical pique. But not only that, her femininity was still very present in the curves of her behind, the shape of her hips and the notable size of her bust.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Lily exclaimed and raced into her parent's arms.

"Is Petunia not with you?" Lily frowned.

"No… she's off with her boyfriend today. But they'll be present for dinner, which, you have leave for. Don't you?" Margaret asked unsure.

"We do indeed Ma'am. Sir, it's good to see you again," James stepped forward and shook Jason's hand before he bent and kissed Margaret's.

"Reagan, no need to hang back. We're family after all, sure, we haven't bonded much. But that'll change as you're staying with us over summer, aren't you?" Margaret said, beckoning the girl forwards.

Reagan was met with a warm welcoming hug from the woman, she returned the hug after a few moments. Lily's parents were so welcoming of her that it was a shock she received no skepticism and only love that a family would give.

"I hope you three don't mind, but Jason and I would like to join you on your shopping trip," Margaret said.

"We'd be happy to have your company," James replied.

James marveled at the muggle-world, looking around in wonder and amazement. He was sitting on a window, Lily sat between the two. She found a strong amount of entertainment in explaining things to him, Reagan snickered a little.

Shopping was an interesting affair, Reagan and Lily were shopping for Reagan with the purpose of 'seducing' the Professor that Reagan was crushing on. James also got himself some clothes… but he and Jason ended up carrying most of the women's purchases much to their chagrin.

The Evans family didn't live in a lush, furnished house like the Potter's did, nor did they have House elves to take care of their property. But, the house still had a certain level of charm to it in itself. And to James Potter, it was one of the most amazing sights he had ever seen, which caused Lily and her parents to chuckle as he went about the house asking what everything was. Well, almost everything.

However, all the novelty of the place quickly evaporated when Petunia arrived home with her boyfriend. She was a lot like Reagan remembered, skinny, and unflattering in the looks department. Vernon Dursley was a lot like he was in her world, although also younger, he was still rather large in size and Reagan wondered how they ever conceived a child, or did she do all the work?

"Pet, who are they?" Vernon asked with confusion, none of the three missed how his eyes stopped on Reagan and he was quite openly checking her out.

"My sister, her boyfriend and my cousin," Petunia ground out.

"They're the _freaks_ you were talking about?"

The temperature in the room dropped significantly. And before anyone knew what had happened James had walked up to Vernon, and punched him right in the jaw.

"Don't you dare call either of them a _freak_!" James had roared, as his fist met Vernon's face.

The larger boy dropped to the ground, but he quickly picked himself up and tackled James to the ground before he started to lay into James physically. James held his arms over his face as the larger male delivered punch after punch into James's stomach.

"Vernon!" Petunia shrieked.

"James!" Lily screamed, shocked at what happened in front of them.

Jason stalked forwards and picked Vernon up off the ground, essentially separating the two brawling males. He then picked Vernon up off the ground by the collar of his shirt, Vernon was bleeding from his mouth but that didn't matter to Jason whatsoever.

"You called my daughter a _freak_. How _dare_ you Vernon Dursley!" Jason snarled, the boy blanched at that.

"He fucking hit me! Sir," Vernon had the sense to add that at the end of his protest.

"And you bloody well _deserved_ it. You come into _my_ home and you insult _my_ daughter! Not only that! But you also insult _her_ boyfriend, and _my_ niece! What do you have to say for yourself Vernon?"

"I! er…" he had no reply, not when he was staring down an obviously strong and very angry father.

"I don't care that James _hit_ you, he did so defending _my_ daughter and her cousin's honor. As I would expect of him as a man, now, leave this house. And don't you fucking dare come back," Jason walked to the door with a protesting Petunia on his heels, he kicked the front door open and threw Vernon out before slamming the door shut.

"And you! Young lady! How dare you call your family such names," Jason rounded on Petunia in a furious snarl, the girl shrunk back, with tears on the verge of her eyes.

"B-but they - …"

"You're grounded Petunia, and I don't _ever_ want to see Vernon here again. He is not welcome in this home, or this family!" Jason snapped.

Petunia screamed and then ran upstairs to her room, in the meantime Lily and Reagan were kneeling next to James, their wands out and they were treating his bruises and cuts.

"That was rather dumb of you, James," Lily said shaking her head.

"Hey! I'm not going to let that fat bastard call either of you _that_ word," James retorted, only to be silenced with a kiss from Lily.

"Thank you for protecting our honor," Lily said.

"And thank you for breaking that fight up Daddy," Lily said giving her father a tight hug.

"Your mother and I are going to have a serious talk with your sister… I do not want that boy in this family, especially with how vocal he was of his disgust of you, your boyfriend and your… _daughter_ ," the last part was a whisper. Reagan smiled, her grandparents, both sets of them – were the best.


	15. Chapter 14: Samhain

**Disclaimer: Any characters that belong J.K. Rowling, any songs that appear are owned by their respective writers and artists. All OC's are products of my own imagination and any names unless specified are pure coincidence**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Samhain**

Everyone had noticed the not-so-subtle changes in the Evan's. Both girls, while skinnier before – were now well defined in their physique. Reagan's hair had grown down to the middle of her back, her body had gotten even fitter, yet her breasts and ass seemed to pop in whatever she wore. Lily, herself had become a similar visage as Reagan – the two were now easily two of the 'hottest' girls in Hogwarts.

Their training had been rigorous and Amethyst had gotten even tougher as it got closer to Samhain – always excusing Reagan in class for any blunders she would make, due to her excessive training regime.

Amethyst had grown to somewhat hate Reagan, mostly because the girl had started to wear sports bra's and tank tops, and it took all of her restraint and control to not jump the poor girl and fuck her senseless… she'd need her senses for the duel.

The castle had been decorated for Samhain or Halloween… early, the staff, namely Dumbledore thought it would be a good thing to help the students get into the spirit of the season. The Muggle-born students certainly appreciated the Halloween decorations… the pureblood students, not so much. Samhain was the time where they honored their ancestors, where the veil between life and death was the thinnest, and especially where the dark powers were at their peak.

But, there was another reason why Samhain was the talk of Hogwarts, it was the day where Reagan Evans would be facing off against Antonin Dolohov, on behalf of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. It was cruel to say, but many of the pureblood students, not just the dark ones, had placed their bets in favor of Dolohov. Yet, a few had placed their money on Reagan – the biggest reason being the changes she's underwent in under two months, clearly the girl had been training almost every day for this battle.

Amethyst wasn't the only one who noticed Reagan's physical changes, many of the students, male and female would openly gawk at her. Bellatrix included, somehow Bella couldn't avert her gaze when Reagan was lounging around in their room, usually half naked. Her eyes would track the way Reagan's muscles flexed as she walked, thought, wrote, hell even her toned stomach was something Bella wanted to run her hands over. And by god did Reagan look _amazing_ after a shower, where she only had a towel around her body and one on her head for her hair. However, Bella felt guilty for ogling her roommate's body given that she was in a relationship with Ingrid who had taken to talking to Reagan quite a lot over the past month and a half. Although, Ingrid's responsibilities had lessened when Slughorn got Severus to apprentice under him as a potioneer so Ingrid was able to be around a lot more than before.

"Okay, where can I get myself one of those," Bellatrix said, Reagan had just entered their room and it was late at night, yet, Reagan had just showered and was only in a black lace bra, and matching panties while she was rummaging through her wardrobe for her nightie.

"One of what Bell?" Reagan asked absentmindedly.

"A toned stomach like yours, damn I want to just run my hands over them to feel how firm they are," Bella whistled.

"I doubt Ingrid would approve," Reagan chuckled.

"I won't tell if you don't," Bella winked and Reagan rolled her eyes at her roommate.

"Lots of training got me this, Bell. I'm feeling better than I ever have before, I shouldn't have a problem with outlasting Dolohov," Reagan said, yet, her voice was a little unsure.

There was a knock on the door and Reagan opened it, on the other side was Ingrid, Anastasia and a friend of Ingrid's who had started to hang around them; Amanda McKinnon – her twin sister Marlene McKinnon was in Gryffindor.

"Ingrid, Ana… Amanda, what are you doing here?" Reagan raised an eyebrow at Amanda.

Amanda McKinnon was the opposite of Sirius, typically her family was light, yet, she was the first of the McKinnon's to be placed into Slytherin. Reagan had spoken to the girl a few times in a few of their shared classes but the girl had only joined their small group a few weeks ago after an incident with Gryffindor.

 _Flashback_

 _Reagan, Bellatrix and Ingrid were walking back from their most recent Arithmancy class when she heard the scream. Wands out they came running around the corner to see something which shocked them, Peter Pettigrew was with Fabian, Gideon and Molly Prewitt and they were bullying a Slytherin student._

" _What the hell is going on here!" Reagan snapped._

" _None of your business Evans!" Molly the banshee Prewitt sneered._

" _I'd get lost if I were you, Mudblood. You too Malfoy, Black," Fabian said with a glare, while his twin continued to play around with the Slytherin girl._

" _Do your friends know you're still doing this, Wormtail?" Reagan asked, her voice dropping dangerously low._

" _G-get out of here, Evans, or w-we'll curse you," he tried to sound threatening._

" _A good idea! Let's curse the Slytherin Mudblood," Gideon suggested._

" _Fucking come at me," Reagan dared, her wand had already slipped into her right hand while her left crackled with the energy of ancient magic._

" _Bombarda!" Molly's wand shot forward with the blasting curse._

" _Confringo!" the Prewitt twins' wands shot the other two curses._

" _Really? Pathetic," Reagan stalked forward and swatted the three incoming spells out of the air, directing them into the stone walls where the fizzle away harmlessly._

" _Serpentsortia!" Reagan's wand shot forward and out of her wand came an entourage of poisonous snakes._

" _Surround them, but do not hurt them," Reagan said in Parseltongue, the snakes were quick to comply and snapped at the four Gryffindor's, herding them together and away from the girl which was where Reagan was walking._

" _Hey, are you okay?" Reagan asked, the girl was still recovering from her ordeal and Reagan cast diagnostic charms on her._

" _Everte Statum!" Bellatrix cast the spell and Reagan looked over her shoulder to see Fabian, or was it Gideon? Ah, who cares. He flew back and hit the far wall with a sickening crunch, not that she cared._

" _Teach you to curse someone in the back, fucking asshole," Bellatrix snarled._

" _R-Reagan? What? Why?" the girl said shocked._

" _Do I know you?" Reagan asked, helping the girl up, however, it was quickly evident that the girl had fractured quite a few bones thanks to the Gryffindor's torment._

" _I'm Amanda McKinnon, I'm in your year level…" she said weakly._

" _Right… oh! Marlene's twin sister yeah?" Reagan said suddenly, catching on, she had briefly met the two of them when Lily introduced them._

" _Hang on, let's get you to Madam Pomphrey. As for you four, if you send one potentially harmful spell, just one, towards any Slytherin student whatsoever. I'll destroy you," Reagan threatened_

 _End Flashback_

"I um… came to ask about some defense questions Professor Crowley assigned… Ingrid and Anastasia said you'd be the one with the answers," Amanda said in a quiet, yet shy voice.

"Sure, come on in and make yourselves at home," Reagan replied, walking back to her dresser where she got out a pair of tracksuit pants and slipped them on before she took off her bra and just had a shirt on.

Ingrid went right over to Bellatrix and made herself comfortable under the blankets with said girl, while Anastasia sat down on Reagan's bed and Amanda took a seat at Reagan's desk.

"So, what kind of problems you got Amanda?" Reagan asked, the girl placed out her pieces of parchment and textbooks in response.

"Well…"

* * *

"It's too much."

"It's not enough, in the scheme of things."

"No, it's way too much. I can't accept this."

"Honestly girl, you're going to wear this. It would be in your best interest."

"Nope, nada, it's way too… upmarket for me."

" _Merlin_ , am I going to have to curse you to make you wear it?"

"Probably, Gramps."

Reagan looked at the mannequin with an incredulous expression painted on her face. On the mannequin was a specially commissioned outfit that was both beautiful, as if it were made to be worn to a ball – which technically she was at. But, it was also clearly dueling clothes. The Black and emerald corset definitely highlighted her curves, however, it was made of dragonhide; Hungarian Horntail as well. The skirt was just pure black with some added lace, and the knee-high combat boots with Black with emerald trims, also made of dragonhide; Sweedish Shortsnout.

"You're representing the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black in a duel. It is only fitting that we, dress you in the best, on our behalf."

Reagan glared at Arcturus Black, even as his wife, Melania, ushered him out of the room so that she could help the girl dress. Surprisingly, the corset wasn't restricting at all, in fact she could _breathe_ and perfectly fine as well.

"You look like a combat mage of old," Melania murmured, as she then attended to Reagan's unruly auburn hair.

"A what?" Reagan asked, Melania's dark brown hues found her own in the mirror.

"For someone who has quite a lot of history, you do not know a lot of history about the old families, do you?" Melania asked.

"Can't say history really appealed to me," Reagan replied bitterly.

"A shame, the combat mages of old were great warriors. Great men and women, who were the pillars of their society."

"And yet, our society is just as shit as any other," Reagan quipped back.

"Yet, House Black has never forgotten the faces of their fathers, their mothers, the _old_. My husband, just as I, know what your skills mean."

"And that is?"

"For another time, we have a ball to attend. And you have a duel to start thinking of," Melania said, finally finished with using magic to curl Reagan's hair.

"Hot damn…" Bella said as Reagan emerged from the room, the three Black sisters, along with Sirius and Regulus were wearing their best outfits.

"Bella, put your tongue back in your mouth," Andromeda sighed.

"Why don't you ever tell Sirius or Cissy off," Bella complained.

"Because Sirius is Sirius, and Narcissa is…"

"Can I feel your boobs?" Narcissa asked, she was open mouthed and her eyes were glued to Reagan's bust.

"Cissy! You can't just ask someone like that!" Andromeda said.

"Oh! Sorry! Can I _please_ feel your boobs?"

"That isn't any better!"

"But Andy! They look so soft," Narcissa made squeezing motions with her hands.

"This has to be the hottest and most awkward conversation I've ever heard…" Sirius said.

"I'll say," Regulus muttered.

If there was one thing that the Black's were trying to tell all of the families of the Wizengamot who were in attendance, it was that Reagan Evans was considered a member of House Black. That was the significance of the gift, sure, Melania had stated that Arcturus and her had another reason for it and Reagan knew that Arcturus was gifting her this, as a daughter of House Black – just one that no one knew about.

Arcturus wasn't joking when he mentioned that everyone would want to meet her, before she would theoretically 'die' in their opinion. She scoffed internally, Antonin Dolohov was surrounded by other members of Voldemort's inner circle as well as many who wanted to speak to him about the coming Dueling season in Europe.

"You ready?" James and Lily had come with Charlus and Dorea.

"I thought Dolohov would be bigger," Reagan replied.

Currently, Reagan was speaking with James, Lily, Bella, Ingrid, Anastasia, Sirius, Amanda and a few others. This was during a break between all the meetings she had with the various Lords and Ladies – she didn't even remember most of them.

"He looks imposing, but, you have to realize that you've grown in height and physique," Ingrid said.

"I suppose you're talking about the match up," a man, woman, young male and a girl all walked up to them.

"I wanted to meet the girl, brave enough to protect her friends, but foolish enough to face Antonin Dolohov," he said, looking at Reagan with piqued interest.

"You are?" she asked.

"I'm Lord Reginald Bones, this is my wife Georgiana, my son Edgar and my daughter Amelia. I believe Edgar is two years above you, and Amelia is in 4th year," he said, Reagan curtseyed.

"Lord Bones, it is a pleasure."

"Well… quite well versed in some etiquette for a muggle-born. Edgar has showed me your performance in the fabled Chamber, quite nice of you to reveal that secret to the school," he said.

"Well, Tom-I mean, Marvolo Gaunt decided to keep it a secret. Why should he have all the fun," Reagan said with a shrug.

Reagan noticed someone approaching from the corner of her eye, she recognized his dark hair and the crazed look in his eye. She moved forwards so that her friends and Lord Bones were behind her before she met him head on. Her emerald green eyes meeting his dark hues which contained traces of crimson.

"Miss Evans, you look absolutely… _breathtaking_ in that outfit," Tom Riddle said, eyeing her.

"Lord Slytherin, what can I do for you? Shouldn't you be… instructing your followers?"

"I thought I'd come and wish you luck, Dolohov is quite the… frightening opponent. Especially for someone so… young, to be facing."

"Miss Malfoy… I can't say how disappointed my dear friend Abraxas is in your choice of friends. I certainly would hope that you'd follow your family."

"You can hope as much as they want, my father, brother and I never did see eye to eye. But, I'm sure you don't have to relay that message to _dear_ old Dad," Ingrid replied, her voice and tone were flat but the glare in her eyes wasn't missed.

"I would reconsider your allegiance, it would be a shame if something were to happen to you, or your friends."

" _Is that a threat_?" Reagan hissed in Parseltongue.

" _It's a promise_ ," Tom replied without missing a beat.

Reagan clenched her fist so tightly that she almost broke the skin of her palm. The soft hand of Lily caused her to relax somewhat while she watched as Tom Riddle moved through the social circles, talking with fake smiles and forced laughter. How the others couldn't see the monster she did, she'll never know.

It was 6:30 and Reagan headed inside to mentally prepare herself. No one followed her, she rounded a corner and felt a hand grab her. Her instincts told her to fight, magic at her fingertips almost instantly. However, once again she met the eyes of Amethyst and the magic she had built up was quickly subdued.

"What are you –"

Reagan's sentence was completely cut off when soft lips pressed against her own, she stood there shocked for a few moments before her eyes closed and she reciprocated the kiss. _Vanilla and honey_ , that's what Amethyst's lips tasted like, it was sweet and like fireworks setting off in her mouth. The kiss deepened when Reagan's strong arms wrapped instinctively around Amethyst's waist, it was like they were fighting to remain together. Eventually they had to break apart, Reagan was still dazed but she managed to focus after a few moments of steady breathing.

"That, was for you to know what's waiting for you to come back to," Amethyst's voice was low and it was in this moment, that Reagan saw the fear behind her eyes.

"Oh, he dead."

* * *

Antonin Dolohov, tall, imposing, and in his prime. He was one of the Dark Lord's top death eaters, he had been responsible for the deaths of many good wizards and witches. She had never asked him what his count was, she just knew one thing – the young, beautiful, woman who was officiating the duel was counting on her to fuck the bastard over and come back to her.

The barrier had been set up, all of the Lords, Ladies, the heirs and heiresses – they were all watching. The Black's had a large manor and the duel was taking place in the main courtyard, for the sake of the duel much of the area had been cleared out prior to the day by the House elves.

Amethyst went through all of the official rules for the duel that were detailed, nothing was off limits, not even unforgivables. And while they were severely frowned upon, they weren't banned in this situation. Reagan stood across from Dolohov, her aura had completely changed from what others had seem, the dark ancient magic radiated around her causing some of the light families to frown.

"Begin!"

Both of Reagan's wands slid into her hands from her sleeves and she was firing curses without an incantation, and barely a wand movement. Dolohov wasn't taking her offensive laying down, he fired off curses of his own before deflecting or directing her spells away from him.

Reagan ducked, moving quickly and pulled up a slab of earth in front of some spells before banishing the remains back at him. This was then followed up by a blasting curse, piercing hex and a stunner. She then flipped over a stray bone breaking hex, narrowly avoiding it.

Dolohov on his part, allowed a grin to mark his face as he forced his way through the girl's spells. He had yet to find a reason why his Lord wanted the girl alive, perhaps he should test her skills. He sent a volley of spells, organ deteriorating, piercing, slicing, bone breaking – all of them, he sent.

Reagan's eyes went wide as she saw the volley coming at her, she banished rubble from the ground into the trail of some of them. Yet, it quickly became apparent that at her current pace, it wasn't good enough. She allowed her wands to slide back into her sleeves before a loud _boom_ resonated through the area.

Dolohov stood shocked as Reagan's hands crackled with the power of lightning. The bolts sent from her hands met his spells head on completely decimating them, and he was forced to throw himself out of the way of the oncoming magic.

"Looks like we have a duel on our hands," he snarled, Reagan put her right foot forward and raised her hands – right hand forward crackling with lightning while her left hand was closer to her body, radiating in built up power.

Dolohov was right handed, he had always fought with his right hand. So, why was it that he had another wand in his left hand? Was he a duel wielder just like she was?

Reagan didn't have time to think on that, as soon as he started casting, Reagan found herself on the receiving end of an onslaught of curses, hexes and spells that she recognized and didn't recognize. Her magic was unleashed just to avoid being hit by spells, or to disrupt his chain only for him to have prepared another one. _Move, move, move_ , Reagan's body was moving on instinct.

 _Fuck!_ Reagan mentally cursed as a piercing hex tore through her side, forcing her to conjure a large stone wall in front of her and shoot it towards Dolohov. Her hand then lit up in flames and she pressed it to her wound, biting her tongue to stop from screaming as the wound was cauterized. She definitely wouldn't hear the end of it from her parents later.

Reagan felt the hot burn of her muscles as she pushed herself onwards, her legs carrying her as her magic lashed out at the spells Dolohov was casting. She jumped in the air, feeling his spells traverse beneath her as she pulled the earth up with her. Her momentum in midair, curling around she flung the spikes of earth she had created.

She heard a scream, ducking and rolling out of the way of a response. She saw that one of her spikes her imbedded itself into his left shoulder, almost tearing it clean off. This was her chance.

 _Pain_ , it was the one feeling she was always accustomed with. It was her friend as much as it was her enemy. She had felt pain for so many years in the care of Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley. She felt pain in her first year in Hogwarts where she faced Quirrel. She felt pain in her second year when the school turned its back on her, and then she fought and killed a basilisk. She felt pain in her third year when she almost was killed by dementors and relived her worst memories. She felt pain in her fourth year when the Tri-wizard tournament changed her. She felt pain for Anna's death, the one that broke her. She felt pain for her godfather Sirius Black, and her Uncle Remus Lupin. No, _pain_ was never an enemy.

Her magic reacted like a violent storm, a tsunami of emotions leaving her body. The ground rumbled as the earth upheaved itself, molten flames breaking through the ground while lightning seemed to flow through the gaps between earth and lava. The spike in Dolohov reacted to the magnetic pull that seemed to exist between her magic, he screamed and clawed at the ground as he was dragged towards the electrical, molten earth.

Desperation, that's the emotion that went through Dolohov's mind as he was being dragged towards the girl's magic. He gripped his main wand in his right hand and aimed it at his left shoulder. A severing hex cut his shoulder and the stone spike off of his body. He roared in pain as he quickly used a controlled flame to cauterize his left side to stop the chance of him bleeding out. He looked at Reagan with a glare of absolute hate, his Lord's orders forgotten, he would kill this girl if it was the last thing he did.

Reagan walked forwards, she seemed to hover in the air above her magical deathtrap. Magic was at her command; the elements were at her command. This is what true magic was, and Reagan was showing _everyone_ that she was not only had it, but was also capable of wielding it. Dolohov stood across from her, the crowd forgotten. His wand sent spell after spell out at the girl, he moved as he cast.

The battle waged on, spells were flying in all directions as Dolohov faced her down. The crowd were mesmerized, too shocked by the display of battle to do anything other than watch. Then, it swiftly came to an end. Dolohov slipped up, he had been so confident in his mastery of the killing curse and his precise placement that he didn't think that the girl would voluntarily take a piercing hex to her stomach, while spearing him on a large pillar through his chest. Dolohov was dead within seconds, and moments later Reagan dropped to the ground, magically exhausted and bleeding from the piercing hex she took to avoid death, and secure victory. She barely noticed as figures ran to her fallen body, all she knew was that the stars were bright, and Bellatrix had lovely hazel eyes.


	16. Chapter 15: Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Any characters that belong J.K. Rowling, any songs that appear are owned by their respective writers and artists. All OC's are products of my own imagination and any names unless specified are pure coincidence**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Aftermath**

If there was one thing that Reagan had learned in her long almost seventeen years of life. It's that it no longer surprises her if she wakes up in a bed, with bandages and soreness attached to her body. _Soreness_ , that wasn't exactly the word that could describe the feeling of her body, no, her body was absolutely _fucked_. Her legs were numb, her stomach ached and her arms were stiff. Yet, she was alive.

"She's awake!" the worried voice was Lily's, her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the ceiling of the room she was in.

It was beautiful, the painting on the roof was old, very old. It depicted various figures in robes, in a valley of some kind which was painted green with foliage and other things of nature placed upon it. The closest figure had a robe on and she was painting so that we saw her right side and half of her face, she was pointing towards the sun, or at least where the sun was placed on the painting. The girl, from what could be seen, had golden locks of hair and a pale complexion.

"Reagan!" shouts were heard, the girl in question turned her head. As best as she could manage that is and found faces that were a complete mess.

Lily, her red hair was a complete mess and her eyes were puffy and red. She was still wearing the same dress she had worn on Samhain. James himself wasn't looking much better, he pants had creases and stains in them, while his shirt and jacket were untucked, uneven and his hair looked like it was a occamy's playground. Anastasia looked to be perfectly groomed, as she always was. Clean clothes and not a hair out of place. Ingrid and Bellatrix both looked like a mess, like both of them had been crying for days on end, Ingrid's blonde hair and dark eyes showed that she hadn't cleaned up for a while, her makeup was still on and painted her face. Bellatrix was in a similar state, her black mane of hair looked like a bird's nest.

"Did I win?" Reagan asked, her voice was coarse, throat dry and she coughed a little bit.

"Excuse me, let me through to check on the patient," a woman's voice said, and Reagan shouldn't have been surprised to see Poppy Pomphrey push her way through the worried group.

"Miss Black, will you fetch me a pitcher of water?" she asked, not even looking at Bellatrix as she went about casting diagnostic charms and the like.

"Kreacher! Fetch a pitcher of water for Madam Pomphrey!" Bellatrix shouted no more than ten seconds later. A few moments later the pitcher of water appeared along with a glass.

Poppy, once satisfied, summoned pillows and then slowly helped Reagan sit up in the soft bed – placing the pillows behind her back in order to both prop her up so she could sit, but also to alleviate the pain such a position would normally cause.

"You are an absolute magnet for trouble, Miss Evans. More so than young Mr. Potter over there," Poppy said unimpressed as she poured some water into the glass.

"Here, have some water. Don't drink it too fast or you'll drown yourself."

Reagan did just that, tossing the whole glass down her mouth and trying to swallow it all at once. Only to choke as her mouth started to moisten up and spit out some of the water.

"Did I not just say for you to not drink too fast? Why don't you people just listen," Poppy grumbled before filling up the glass again, handing it to Reagan and banishing the spilled water.

"Everything is fine, your magical core is at half strength though, so I would _strongly_ _advise_ that you do no magic for another day," she said, once she got a nod of understanding from Reagan, Poppy simply upped and left the room.

"So… did I win?" Reagan asked again, she wasn't exactly conscious for the end of the duel. All she really remembers is a pain in her stomach, throwing out the rest of her magical reserves as she took the piercing hex in her gut to avoid the two AK's and then dropping to the ground, unconscious.

"Erm… Grandfather still hasn't allowed Dolohov's body to be taken away. He put a stasis charm on it and declared it a warning to any who decide to mess with House Black…" Bellatrix said, though she chuckled a bit.

"Huh… cool," Reagan laid back in the bed.

"That most certainly is not cool! Reagan! Do you know how worried we were?" Lily shrieked, she raised her hand as if to slap Reagan only for James to catch said hand.

"Geez Mum, calm down," Reagan dismissed, and then froze realizing the room of people she was with.

"Yea Evans, no need to act like her mum! She scared all of us half to death!" Bella snapped at her.

"But I am her!..."

Lily clapped her hand over her mouth straight away when she realized what she was about to say. James shook his head and Reagan just stared at her for a few moments, Lily then took a few steps back before running out of the room. Reagan gave James a pointed look telling him to go after her, and that she would be fine. The room was just Ingrid, Bella, Anastasia and Reagan.

"How long have I been out?" Reagan asked, not wanting to hear the answer from her parents.

"Four days, you had all of us worried Reagan. We didn't leave the room at all, except for Anastasia. Amanda was in a few times, Annabeth was as well as Eileen. And Professor Crowley just stepped out for a few minutes, she's been by your bedside just as much as Lily and James," Bella said.

"Well… shit."

"I think that should be our words, Evans. How the hell did you get that skilled? You didn't even use a wand and the fight lasted almost half an hour," Ingrid asked.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, babe," Bella muttered.

Just then running could be heard from the hall before a messy, disheveled looking Amethyst Crowley appeared in the doorway. Her mascara had been running, her hair that had once looked perfect, was half undone and the other half looked like a lion's mane. Her eyes were bloodshot and her body was trembling.

"Wow… you look like shit," Reagan said, her eyes went comically wide, however, Amethyst chuckled.

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" she said with a small smile.

"Nah, even when I'm half dead. I'll never look bad," Reagan said raising an eyebrow.

"You'd have to be half Veela to pull that off," Amethyst quipped back.

"Who says I'm not part Veela?" she shot back.

"Guess I'll find out," Amethyst didn't even care for the other three in the room, before she surged forwards and kissed Reagan. And by kiss she literally climbed on the bed and snogged her senseless.

"Wow… did not see that coming," Ingrid murmured.

"Babe, can you pinch me? I'm seeing my best friend making out with our DADA Professor, and I am so turned on," Bellatrix said, a few seconds later she let out an 'ow!' as Ingrid had smacked her on the back of the head.

Anastasia smiled at the two groups before she ushered Ingrid and Bellatrix out of the room, closing the door behind her as she did. She then watched as Ingrid pulled Bella into her own room and closing the door behind them. Now alone, Anastasia thought it was a good idea to return home, she had homework to do and family business and friends to attend to.

* * *

The lone figure walked through the halls, her heels echoed throughout the area. As she walked she waved her hands, and her clothes changed, her robes changed into a black cloak. Her white blouse changed into a black and crimson corset and her boots and skirt changed as well.

"Ryiah, about time you got back to us," another feminine voice called out.

"Calm down sisters, I had to go check the girl out myself," the individual replied completely unfazed by the frustrated tone the others had.

"Well? Is she up to the task of facing possibly the worse Dark Lord in history? You know as well as we do that should Lord Voldemort, conquer magical Britain – he would set his sights on us next, then once he has MCUSA, he can go after, France, Ireland, the rest of the world," the woman in the red cloak said.

"Yes, I know, Ella. Eve, your thoughts?" Ryiah, the black cloaked woman asked, her gaze falling upon the third woman in green.

"It matters not what I think, you are the combat mage. Does she have potential to become a Sister?" Eve replied.

"I watched her command magic like ours, less powerful… but it could be cultivated with a proper environment. If she joins the Sisterhood, she could become great."

"And if she doesn't join the sisterhood?" Ella asked.

"Then we remove her memories, _all_ of them," Ryiah simply answered.

"You'd better be sure you know what you're doing, _sister_. I'd hate for us to discard _another_ potential Sister," Ella muttered.

"Now… that would depend on whether or not Ryiah's protégé clashes with the girl in terms of personality. We all know how Prycilla acts," Eve said with amusement.

"It certainly will be interesting to see… the girl is just as stubborn and as powerful if not even more powerful. Prycilla may have competition for the top spot," Ryiah muttered.

"So it's decided then, we bring her in when you next have the chance."

"I wonder what the other two would say to this," Elle murmured.

* * *

Reagan smiled warmly, she had just woken up and found that not only was her DADA Professor in the bed with her, but both of them were naked and it was quite clear who was in charge; she was. The amount of orgasms they had given each other was surreal and Reagan buried her head in the older woman's hair, inhaling her scent.

"Mhmm," Amethyst moaned, waking up.

"Morning, _Amy_ ," Reagan murmured running her right hand along the other woman's side eliciting a slight gasp from her.

Amy turned under the covers so that they were facing each other leaving Reagan's hands to rest in the arch just above her rear. She then snaked her hands around Reagan's own waist and pulled her closer, their breasts pressing up against each other earning a groan from Reagan.

"I've been wanting to do _that_ for _weeks_ now," Amy said with a smirk, Reagan grinned back at her and closed the distance between their lips.

Reagan loved the taste of Amy's mouth, _vanilla and honey_ , the sweetness of the older woman's mouth made Reagan want more. This resulted in Reagan physically pushing Amy onto her back, climbing on top in the process, their lips never parted the entire time and Amy's hands gripped onto Reagan's hips. Reagan moved her left hand to squeeze Amy's right breast eliciting a moan of pleasure right into the kiss.

"Reagan, breakfast is – _eep!_ " the sound of the door opening and the squeaking caused the two to jump and quickly pull the duvet over the two of them to cover their bodies, Lily Evans was in the doorway and she was blushing beet red.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed before slamming the door closed behind her and running off down the hall.

"Well… that wasn't awkward at all," Reagan murmured, now seated next to Amy.

"Come on, we should shower and join everyone else," Amy said, sliding out of bed and heading towards the bathroom.

"Continue in the shower?" Reagan asked, her eyes glued to Amy's bubbly butt.

"We'll see."

It took 20 minutes and no playtime much to Reagan's disappointment before the two of them were ready to leave the room; fully clothed this time. Although Reagan had a permanent pout on her face, much to Amethyst's amusement.

Kreacher appeared as soon as they exited the room Reagan was recovering in and told them that he was sent to 'escort' them to the breakfast table.

Turns out Arcturus Black had ordered Kreacher to take them the route which went past the courtyard where the duel had happened. Reagan stopped when she saw what the others had been talking about, Antonin Dolohov was still impaled there. His eyes were wide with a look of shock on his face, mouth, wide open as if he couldn't believe it. His head had previously been slumped by Arcturus raised it before applying the stasis charm, obviously this was a message. The main thing that Reagan looked at was the large solid spike that speared through his torso and digging deep into the ground.

Given that Antonin Dolohov had no familial connections, no one was able to demand that his body be handed over to them until the victor decided to release the body to let it rest in peace. And Reagan would release it to the Ministry so they can pay respect to one of their 'heroes' – the man did in the European Dueling circuit 5 times.

When they entered the dining hall, all chatter that had previously been heard died down immediately. Everyone stood up, Reagan noticed that all of the Black family were in attendance, along with the Potter's plus Lily, Rosier's and Ingrid, Anastasia and Amanda.

"Good to see your recovery has gone well, you had all of us worried about you," Arcturus Black said with a smile.

"Like you ever doubted me, old man," Reagan shot back.

"Dorea, Poppy and Melania spent three days making sure your insides stayed exactly that, inside. You were reckless, and you showed your hand to the entire ministry," Charlus said.

"Shouldn't you be proud of me? I acted precisely like a Gryffindor."

"But _you're_ a _Slytherin_. You should have fought smarter, I'm sure your… _Professor_? Taught you that."

"In this environment, I believe I'm her _partner_ ," Amy said, standing right next to Reagan with her back straight.

"You are?" Reagan said surprised.

"You didn't think last night was a one-time thing, _did you_?"

"Uh… no?"

"And that, my dear, is _always_ the _right_ answer," Charlus chuckled.

A chuckle went around the table, thankfully, everyone sat back down and Reagan and Amy sat next to each other. Amy moving her right hand onto Reagan's leg and giving her a smile as food started to appear on the table.

* * *

Hogwarts was silent as Reagan entered the halls once again. She was used to the stares and the quiet whispering, it came with being the girl-who-lived. However, when she sat down and Bella slid across a copy of the daily prophet from the day after her duel she was given a new title.

 _Reagan Evans, the next Morgana?_

 _By Barnabus Cuffe_

 _Not a whole lot is known about the foreign British-American Witch, we know that she is the cousin of Lily Evans – a muggle-born Witch who is hailed by teachers and peers as the 'Brightest Witch of the Generation'. So, how different is Reagan Evans? From what's been viewed of the Witch so far, we have to question just where her morals lie. Reagan Evans transferred from Ilvermorny school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to Hogwarts, however, after doing some asking around with our associate paper – it seems that Reagan Evan's school file is completely private. Headmistress Genevieve Reinharte, when questions about the girl, had this to say. "Reagan Evans is a very private person; however, she was chosen as the Guardian of Wampus by the Gordian knot. I believe that she is destined for greatness wherever she ends up, at the moment she's drawn to magical Britain. We hope to have her back some time, as a student or even as a teacher."_

 _This information adds up to what students at Hogwarts have reported when questioned. Heir Lucius Abraxas Malfoy had this to say about Reagan and her Wampus. "She's dangerous to the students, when we wanted to have a talk with her, she and her beast attacked us. The beast should be put down and she should be carted off to Azkaban." The rest of his statement is considered too explicit to be released by the Profit. However, it has been reported anonymously that Reagan Evans has had continuous issues with Heir Malfoy, Nott, Lestrange and Rosier._

 _Slytherin fifth year student Severus Snape, however, had this to say about Reagan Evans. "She's a good person, coming from parents without magic, and being put in the Noble house of Slytherin – one would assume that she would be dead within the week. But, she showed she's not to be messed with, she's as smart as Lily [Evans] and has the same aura as Professor Amethyst Crowley". It should also be noted that, Severus Snape saved Reagan Evans when the late Heir Evan Rosier cursed her from behind causing her to fall off the moving stairs at Hogwarts._

 _We all know about what happened between Reagan Evans and the late heir Evan Rosier. However, the duel between Reagan Evans and Antonin Dolohov, where the Witch fought on behalf of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. It quickly became apparent to all those present, that the anomaly that is the Witch Reagan Evans is one that we should all question. The magic she exhibited rivalled those of the old, we saw the raw ancient magic that once littered our world once again. However, we must question whether or not history is to repeat itself and we face another Morgana Le Fey._

 _So, readers, I put this question to you all. Just who do you think Reagan Evans is?_

 _For a recap of her duel with Antonin Dolohov, turn to page 6._

"So, Reagan, are we dealing with another Morgana Le Fey?" Ingrid said with raised eyebrows.

"I don't have any plans to take over the world," Reagan muttered.

"I doubt you'd be anything like her, she butchered people, seduced kings into giving her armies. She probably is the worst Dark Lady in history," Anastasia said with a frown.

"Well… Reagan could probably seduce her way into being given an army. I mean, she seduced her way into Amy's pants," Bella teased and Reagan punched her arm, before unconsciously looking to where Amethyst sat at the teacher's table – said teacher was looking at her and as soon as their eyes met, she winked before turning her attention to Professor McGonagall who was talking.

"Shut up! _No one_ else can know," Reagan snapped at Bella, holding her hand over the other girl's mouth while Bella tried to laugh.

"The big question is, are you going to continue using your wand? I mean, the duel made it obvious you didn't need it," Anastasia asked.

"Using my magic without a wand is actually really taxing… I'll probably continue to use it, but also practice without it so I can build my magic reserves and stamina up," Reagan replied.

After so many weeks have gone by with her focus being on training, it felt strange for her to actually be concentrating on class. However, she also could tell that _all_ of the other students, except for her friends and some of their friends, tended to stay away or avoid her entirely.

Reagan let out a sigh, it seemed like a repeat of second year all over again. Though, this time she knew she'd have more friends that would stand by her. Life was better than before, but, she couldn't get the feeling that something was watching her and she didn't know where from. But she she knew one thing for sure, didn't like it at all.


	17. Chapter 16: Black Mage of the Sisterhood

**Disclaimer: Any characters that belong J.K. Rowling, any songs that appear are owned by their respective writers and artists. All OC's are products of my own imagination and any names unless specified are pure coincidence**

 **A/N: Initially I thought about changing things about this story… but then I realized that I'm writing this story for me, so I will not change the plot I had designed no matter the negativity. I'm sorry that some of you are disappointed, but this is going the way I envisioned it going and I'm going to continue on that path. Also, while our protagonist may sleep with various characters, the ENDGAME is Amethyst x Reagan x Bellatrix. And even then I have considered actually killing Amethyst off. Leaving it as Reagan and Bellatrix as it is listed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Black Mage of the Sisterhood**

Life at Hogwarts settled down in the weeks that followed Samhain and the articles from the Daily Prophet moved onto more mundane things than Reagan Evans. The students, except the junior death eaters and some of the others who had a grudge against her, started to go back to normal and not look at Reagan with any contempt and went back to their usual activities. That wasn't to discount the fact that Reagan and Lily Evans were in the top 5 'hottest' female Hogwarts students, along with Bellatrix, Ingrid and Apolline.

The group continued to excel in their classes, with Lily and Reagan actually competing for the top spot in terms of their marks. Reagan and Amethyst, while remaining private about being together, were still very much together. Often stealing kisses in broom cupboards between classes or some other form of illicit activities after hours, where Reagan would steal her father's invisibility cloak to sneak into her girlfriend's bedroom.

Yule, or Christmas as Lily knew it as, was an interesting time for Reagan. They had been given two weeks off for Christmas and new year's. Reagan spent the first week with Lily, Jason, Margaret and Petunia. While their relationship was very strained, Petunia seemed to act a bit kinder towards the two of them after finding out that Vernon was cheating on her with her best friend. Reagan had called her girlfriend over for a revenge plan, which featured them helping Petunia with some fashion and health advice – which they hoped she would take. Oh, and having Vernon watch Amethyst and Petunia snog caused him to turn beet red, Reagan's idea of course.

On December 25th, the yule ball that the ministry held was at Lord Bone's manor was attended by Reagan and Amethyst, along with Lily and James, Bellatrix and Ingrid, Anastasia and Cyrus, Marlene McKinnon and Sirius, Remus and Annabeth – which still shocked the werewolf.

Remus and Annabeth had been doing a lot of study together when it came to Ancient Runes and a few other subjects that coincided with that central subject. While it internally saddened Reagan to watch her first love fall in love with someone else, she was more than happy that her Uncle Remus was finding his own happiness. Besides, Reagan had Amethyst.

The second week Reagan and Amethyst spent at Potter Manor, James had pulled Amethyst aside to give her the 'father' talk. Which was quite comical coming from a 16-year-old student to Professor of 24 years of age. Yet, Reagan appreciated the sentiment. Charlus and Dorea also gave Amethyst their own version of the 'parent' talk, which actually seemed to make Amethyst nervous. Aside from that, the rest of the year was fairly uneventful – aside from a few internal friendship issues, namely Ingrid seeming to fight with Anastasia every now and then, over what, the others didn't know but they always made up again.

However, Reagan had agreed to go to America with Amethyst over the summer break and meet her parents. To Reagan this was a big deal as Alastair Crowley was even more famous than she was, the Author of the infamous Book of Shadows.

* * *

"Okay, seriously Amy. Why did we have to travel the muggle way to America?"

"Because, once we get to my parents' we won't be left alone! And between you and me, babe, we don't get enough _alone_ time."

"What? You mean me sneaking into your bed every night wasn't enough sex?"

"I'm a succubus, what do you expect?"

"Well… you're the one who waited until new years to reveal that fact to me! I mean come on Amy! That sexy black tail and those wings, and let's not forget the horns and the black tats!"

"You're such a perv."

"My girlfriend is a succubus, shoot me."

"Reagan! Professor Crowley!" the two looked over with surprise on their faces as Amanda McKinnon skipped up to them, they frowned wondering what she was doing at an Airport… in New York.

"Amanda, what are you doing here?" Reagan was the first to recover.

"Oh, you know. Just visiting family, Marlene decided to spend her summer studying, I think Lily and Apolline are going to be joining her in the manor sometime. But not me, nope! I like to travel during summer. What about you guys, what are you doing?" Amanda said with a bright smile.

"Makes sense, we're off to meet Amy's parents," Reagan blushed a little, her nerves were clearly showing.

"Sounds like it's getting pretty serious, say, could you two give me a hand? I forgot to charm my luggage before getting on the plane and well… can't really do that with all these muggles around, can you help me get it to the car my father hired me?" Amanda asked.

"Sure thing, we've got to wait like… half an hour before the car her family is sending is coming to pick us up," Reagan answered for Amethyst before grabbing one of the three trunks Amanda had been struggling to pull.

"It's just around here," Amanda turned a sharp corner and Reagan and Amethyst followed.

As soon as they rounded the corner, Amanda was facing them. Black robes surrounded them, Reagan and Amethyst looked alarmed, Amethyst reached for her wand but a spark of magic slammed into her and she dropped to the ground unconscious.

"What the hell!" Reagan growled, she dodged one spell before slamming her fist into the nearest robed figure's face, the response with a girlish shriek before Reagan was sent flying back with a powerful pulse of magic, she slumped over on the ground unconscious.

When Reagan came to, she tried to move her arms. However, they were held tightly behind her back and when she looked down, some kind of glowing blue chain was fastened around her wrists, tying them together behind her. The surprising thing about the chains were that they were completely made of magic, and when she tried to pull her arms apart she screamed at the searching heat that burned her wrists when they tried to pull apart.

"I wouldn't try that, if I were you," the familiar voice said calmly, Reagan's head snapped towards the source of the voice.

Amanda was standing in the shadows, it was then that Reagan registered the room she was in. Ancient stone pillars were holding up gothic archways, blue flames were lit in golden lamps.

"So… you gonna kill me or going to give me to your master to do it himself?" Reagan spat out.

"Ah, you are mistaken that I am one of those… Death Eaters. No, I'm not going to do anything of that sort," Amanda replied.

"Cut the bullshit Amanda, why else would you kidnap Amy and I."

"Forgive my manners, but I have yet to properly introduce myself."

Amanda McKinnon stepped into the light, she was wearing a black robe with golden trims. Her features, however, changed right in front of Reagan's eyes. Gone was her dark brown hair and in its place, was a bright crimson, her once dark hazel eyes shifted into a deep blue with specs of gold. Her face slimmed a bit and she grew about a foot in height. She also looked to be in her late 20's now.

"My name is Ryiah, I am the Black Mage, one of the leaders of the Sisterhood of Sorcerers. Amanda McKinnon was my undercover persona. Now, we're going to have a conversation, where I will make you an offer. Depending on what your answer is will determine just what happens after," the woman, Ryiah stated.

"We ain't gonna speak about shit all, until I know where Amy is."

"Very well," Ryiah waved her hand, magic sparked from her fingertips and a blue translucent screen appeared. On the screen appeared the image of a bedroom, where an unconscious Amethyst Crowley lay on top of the covers.

"As you can see, your Succubus is safe, unconscious still, but safe. And if you don't believe me, well," Ryiah snapped her fingers and right on the screen two more black robed figures seemed to phase into the room, one of them lifted a finger and wrote in the air 'She's safe… for now' in orange flames.

"Alright, you have my attention… for now," Reagan said, relaxing a bit in the chair she was tied to.

"Good, now that we can have a civil conversation. Allow me to once again reintroduce myself. My name is Ryiah, and I am the Black mage of the Sisterhood of Sorcerers. We're an ancient organization that has existed since the time of the first mages, eons ago. We work behind the scenes, keeping the peace as best we can," she said, Reagan snorted.

"Great job you've done, Grindelwald and now Voldemort. Two dark lords in the past century, well done," Reagan said.

"Our organization is spread thin, with how the mundane magical folk are nowadays. It's rare for someone to be born with natural talent, usually, we find them as infants, source them and then replace the memories of their existence entirely. They are then raised within our organization and forged into warriors powerful enough to take on a legion of those wand waving fools on their own."

"Is this supposed to be going somewhere?"

"It certainly is, Miss Potter. So, can you tell me, how exactly it is that we didn't detect you, as an infant?"

Reagan froze, a chill went up her spine. The blue eyes bore right into her, long crimson hair much redder than, her own or that of her mother's. Crimson red, as if stained with blood.

"How?"

"I'm familiar with the stench of death, Reagan Lillian Potter. I've been around it for eons, you see, our organization transcends time. However, we are still susceptible to death by other means. Those of us who are left, are the best, we train for decades before we can go into the field. So why is it, that someone with skills on par with the rest of us, comes from out of nowhere? And don't bullshit me, _girl_."

"Girl? Tell me, Where the hell was your precious organization when the world was burning? Where the hell were you when people were dying? Tell me that _Bitch_ ," Reagan snarled, the entire room shook, Ryiah, however, remained unfazed, if anything a smirk graced her lips.

"Grindelwald was hardly a _flea_ when it comes to monsters, however, the Sisterhood was alerted to the growing power of the new Dark Lord only recently. About the time you suddenly appeared, as if you were the catalyst that drew him out," she clasped her hands behind her back and turned to pace a few times, the shimmering of the gold trim annoyed Reagan.

"So, you know all about Tom Marvolo Riddle then, do you? Well how about I say _Fuck You_."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is an anomaly; his magic is ancient and dark. His blood is that of one of the most powerful mages to have existed, and the other half is traced back to Salazar Slytherin, one of the four paragons of the old. He is born of evil magic, and it has the potential to corrupt. We cannot allow that; the organization is going to be stepping in. The question is, Miss Potter. What are you going to do?"

"This."

With a mighty roar that sounded inhuman, Reagan tore the blue chains off of her wrists, burning her wrists in the process. Magic built up from her core and shot out towards Ryiah, using the burning pain from breaking out of the chains to add fuel to her attack. Ryiah moved last second, turning out of the way, her cloak swirling around behind her body. Reagan jumped over the chair she was previously held on and threw spears of earth towards Ryiah. Ryiah caught the spears that would have hit her with her bare hands, then she crushed them into dust.

"Fuck."

"You're good, better than most. But you've got shit all on _me_."

Ryiah seemed to phase through the darkness, Reagan's eyes tried to keep track. She barely managed to dodge a powerful burst of magic that completely tore a stone pillar from its base. Reagan turned and twisted, ducked and weaved, until a hand pressed into her chest. Her emerald eyes met deep blue for the briefest of moments before she was flung backwards straight into the stone wall.

Once again, pain was Reagan's friend. She used the feeling of fractured bones and aching muscles to fuel her magic. However, Ryiah again phased through the darkness and appeared right in front of Reagan, her hand closed on the built-up magic before Reagan was lifted and slammed into the ground. Ryiah's fingertips resonated in magical energy of the likes that Reagan had never seen before, yet, Reagan refused to yield. Even when she was on her back, a knee held against her neck and blue eyes leering down at her.

"You have a choice, Reagan. You can join the Sisterhood, train with the others until you have to return to Magical Britain. We will put you through the most rigorous training regime within one of our time dilation academies, and should you be found worthy of a Black robe, when you leave, you will not be alone. Your succubus can even stay with you throughout your training. Or, you can turn down my offer, and we erase all memory of events from occurring. Amanda McKinnon never existed, we integrated her existence into your reality so that I could observe you up close. It will go back to that state, where Marlene McKinnon is an only child. The only difference is that you'd retain knowledge of the truth. So, what do you say Reagan Potter?" Ryiah let up the pressure of her knee ever so slightly, just enough so that Reagan could answer.

"I'm in."

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle looked up at the moon and smirked, it was a full moon and while the time was not exactly the best. He couldn't afford to wait any longer, he walked through the secluded muggle village with purpose. Around the circumference of the village, his Death Eaters had already erected strong wards which made sure that they wouldn't be noticed. Now, Greyback and his pack, along with this Death Eaters and their recruits, were going door to door and dragging the pitiful muggles and every living animal they owned out into the streets by force.

Antonin Dolohov was a sour spot, he was the most powerful of his Death Eaters and he certainly would have been good for their morale. But, his loss, while unfortunate, made way for something even greater to be seen. His Reagan was a powerful Witch, and with her under his thumb, everyone would kneel at his feet. However, it was quite apparent that she would not yield to him. Which made his current actions necessary.

"Abraxas, I want all of the children to be drained of blood on these specific spots," he instructed one of his most faithful followers.

Abraxas Malfoy replied with ' _my lord_ ' before bowing and doing as instructed. The ritual he was performing today was rather costly, rather evil, not dark, pure evil. Which is why it required the deaths of an entire village, every man, woman, child, pet. All of the life needed to die if this ritual had any chance of being a success. But not only did they have to die, they had to suffer while dying and their blood had to drench the ground.

But before the blood of the adults could be spilt, he first had to _purify_ the entire ritual zone. This was done with the blood of all of the children, they were to be bled out along the lay line that was located underneath this mountain village. Which is what Abraxas was doing.

Around him adults screamed as their children were torn from their grasp, before their throats were cut and the young innocent blood seeped into the ground beneath. The village was a cacophony of screams and tears, and it was music to Tom Riddle's ears.

Once all the blood of the innocent children drenched the soil, the adults followed before he cast a _Fiendfyre_ spell, after telling his followers to get to a safe distance away. As the monstrous flames engulfed all it touched, the smoke pooled together before it begun to spin as if it were a tornado. Tom stood with a straight back and a manic gleam in his eyes as seven pairs of purple eyes appeared from within the black smoke-y tornado that was formed from his ritual.

" _You summoned us, human. You are either smart, or foolish,"_ the seven voices echoed, no one could tell what they were, just that their voice sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"I wish to make you a deal, I massacred this village just to speak to you, you should at least grant me a hearing," Tom said.

"… _Very well. Speak human, before we decide to devour you_."

"I want your assistance in corrupting someone, once that's done. I'll provide you with seven powerful bodies for you to inhabit and wreak havoc upon the world under my rule."

" _And why should we help you? We can simply bide our time while you humans destroy yourselves_."

"Because I know where to find the tools that would destroy you, Dumbledore has the wand, Baron Charlus Potter has the cloak, and I have _this_ ," Tom held his ring up to them in his palm, the seven pairs of purple eyes focused in on it.

" _The stone, you possess it?_ "

"I do, and you'll need my help in order to get to the others. The person I want you to help me corrupt and bend to my will is protected by Baron Charlus Potter. If _we_ take her, the cloak is as good as yours, then the wand would follow. In _our_ possession, the seven of _you_ would be invulnerable, for you would be the master of your warden; _death_."

" _You have a deal, human_."

The seven pairs of eyes split off from each other, each wispy black vapor roaming around the charred remains before settling into an ashen skeleton. The skeletons sat up, before standing up. As they stood, their bodies started to repair themselves, first the bones, then the veins and muscles, before their skin started to form.

Three adult males, three adult females and one young girl now stood, their bodies having been rebuilt by the seven demon Lords. The six adults stood behind the young girl, who stood in front of Tom, a good 3 feet shorter, yet, she looked as if he were merely a bug, not worth all of her attention.

" _Where do we start?_ "


End file.
